In Mew's world
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: A young trainer finds himself spirited away to a world the legendary pokemon Mew rules as some kind of playful God.With no way out and a strange quest ahead of him,what lies in store for Mew's new unfortunate toy?
1. Chapter 1

Mew is awesome, so I started writing this fan fic about her, I hope you enjoy it!

In Mew's world.

"Come back here you stupid Caterpie!"  
Jack leapt forwards in an attempt to grab the elusive insect Pokemon. He just managed to get his arms around its smooth green skin. It tried to wriggle free, but he had it firmly in his custody!

"I got it before I even hit the ground! I am the greatest!"

Without warning, the Caterpie suddenly let out a deafening scream. Jack held on as the Pokemon calmed down and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I didn't know Caterpie's could be that loud. I guess it just goes to show how…

There was a rustling. Jack looked up at the tree above him to find that the branches were swaying as if a strong wind were flowing through the forest.

"Uh oh…"

Jack immediately dropped the Caterpie and ran as hundreds upon hundreds of furious insect Pokemon flew out of the trees and sped towards them, stingers armed.

"Help!"  
Adrenaline began to rush through his veins as he dashed through the forest, looking for an escape. But where do you hide from insects in a forest!

"Help me!"  
Jack reached down and grabbed a poke ball from his belt. He hadn't bothered to check what Pokemon he had grabbed, but he didn't care. He threw it back into the approaching swarm and then turned to face the horde of angry insects.

He heard the poke ball bursting open within the cloud of wild Pokemon and then braced himself, hoping that whoever had appeared would be able to help him.

"Chansey Chansey!"

"Oh crap…"

Chansey? Jack had been training for Pokemon for two years now, but had had a keen interest in them as far back as he could remember. At age five he had received a Pokemon egg from his older sister autumn which had hatched into a Happiny. It hadn't taken long to evolve, but having received it at such a young age he had been unable to teach it any effective attacks. However, it had also become aware that his Chansey was very gifted with healing, which was why he always carried her with him. She was better than any Pokemon centre and on many occasions his other Pokemon had fought better than before after she had healed them.

And now, as he heard her racing through the swarm towards him, all he could hope was that she would be able to help him after the furious insects got their revenge.

The Pokemon surrounded him and began the attack. Before he could raise his arms in defence his clothes had been torn to shreds and his skin cut open to the muscles. His vision began to fade as their venom flooded his veins. He wrapped his arms around his head and screamed as his legs gave way.

"Chansey! Run!"

He felt a sickening surge of bile rising to his throat. He coughed up what he could and then collapsed to the floor. As his face impacted with the rough ground the insects saw that their task was nearly complete. They made one last, furious assault on his fractured body, one of them completely piercing his right arm with one powerful lunge of his stinger.

"Chansey Chansey!"  
He smiled as the insects fled. Chansey began to lift him up off the floor as his eyes closed completely.

"Take the others and... 'Cough… get out of here…."

"Hey there, wake up! Wakey Wakey rise and shine!"

Jack opened his eyes to a bright light. He had to look away for several seconds as he shook his head and cleared his vision. He was alive?

"Hey there honey, over here!"  
Jack looked up to see something flying and circling above him. As soon as he caught sight of it, it swooped down, stopping inches from his face. As it hovered in the air in front of him, Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him was a very small being, no more than two feet tall. It was completely pink and had two shining blue eyes. A long tale hung from its back, hanging very low from the suspended Pokemon. And grinned at his confusion and laughed.

"Never seen a mew before huh?"

"Mew? What? Where did you come from? And why…"  
"Can you understand me? Well, they don't call us legendary for nothing sweetie. I would be able to talk to you if I wanted to even if you weren't dead."

"Dead?"  
Jack looked at his new surroundings. He was in a huge, perfectly cleansed room with towering white walls. His voice echoed of off the walls as he spoke to the mew, which appeared to be the only source of colour in this strange world.

"Yep, I'm afraid you died when those mean Pokemon attacked you. But no worries, we'll soon fix you up."

"What do you mean by that? Am I going to heaven?"

The mew shook her head and smiled.

"Afraid not Honey. There'll be plenty of time for heaven, but I deal with special cases and you're as special as they come."

Jack backed away from the mew as she spoke to him. This whole thing was scaring him. If he was dead, but he wasn't going to heaven, what did that mean?  
"I'm not going to hell am I?"

The mew stared at him in utter confusion as Jack quickened his pace.

"Not so fast cutie pie!"

As if on some strong invisible fishing rod, Jack felt himself being pulled towards the mew as she did a forwards roll in the air and flew towards him.

"You don't need to worry about hell, honey. You weren't a naughty boy when you were alive. But, lucky for you, you don't have to go to heaven yet either!"

"What do you mean?"  
The mew's eyes lit up and suddenly Jack felt a powerful presence filling the room. A ripple appeared in the air, quickly widening into what looked like some kind of portal.

"Well Sweetie, I have my own special little world for adorable little boys like you, which is where you'll be staying for the considerable future I'm afraid. But don't worry; I have a lot of fun planned for you!"  
Mew's eyes cooled down to the normal colour and she beckoned jack towards the portal. He felt cautious about stepping through as Mew flew behind him and began trying to push him through with her small arms.

"Come on Jack! It'll be fun!"  
"Umm, I appreciate the offer Mew but…"

"Good! Then you won't mind me doing this!"  
Mew clapped her hands and suddenly a rain of shining pink bubbles fell down from the ceiling. Before Jack could react, a huge one engulfed him and he soon found himself floating in its centre.

"Aww, I love the bubbles! And now for the best part!"  
Mew clapped her hands again and the bubble, along with Jack, began to shrink. He screamed as he saw Mew getting bigger and bigger as he shrivelled in size. Soon he was only slightly bigger than her paw.

"Awwwww, you're so adorable! Come here Cutie pie!"  
Mew grabbed Jack's bubble and held it in her arms. Ignoring Jack's protest, she flew through the portal, grinning as she went.

Suddenly, the white room was gone. The echoing walls were behind them and colour was restored to the world. As Jack looked up to find a bright blue sky materializing above him, he couldn't help but reflect on the irony of the situation.

"All I wanted was a Caterpie."

Indeed, that had been his goal. He had seen the helpless Pokemon crawling across the forest floor as pidgies circled above them. And now, he was the helpless one. Mew began to bounce his bubble on the ground like a ball as the rest of the world appeared around them. He had been reduced to a Pokemon's play thing in a world that was completely unfamiliar to him. The only thing he could say to himself as mew hugged his bubble like a plushie was,

"At least things can't get any worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's head was spinning as Mew placed his bubble on the ground. Her reflection stretched over the surface of the bubble, giving her the appearance of some grotesque monster that soon had Jack cowering in fear. He tried to run, but slammed right into the side of his prison and fell flat on his back, causing Mew to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What…. What are you gonna do to me?"  
Mew giggled to herself and then brought her palm down hard on the bubble, popping it and sending Jack flying a few feet away. He prepared himself for impact, but was surprised to find that he didn't feel any pain as he hit the ground. It almost felt like landing on a giant pillow.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said, I have a lot of fun planned!"

Mew floated towards Jack, clapped her hands and at once he began to grow, until he had returned to his normal size. He dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings. He and Mew seemed to be in a huge meadow under a clear blue sky with no sun. How could there be any light without one? He looked out across the grass and couldn't see any end to it. There wasn't even ay wind in the air, leaving the grass still as if it were made of plastic.

"Nope, there's lots'a other neat places I can take you!"  
Jack turned back to Mew, shocked.

"Did you just read my thoughts?"

Mew nodded as she did another summersault in the air.

"Of course honey, I'm a psychic remember? Now, how's about we start the fun?"

Without thinking, Jack turned around and ran. There was on way that he was going to be part of any more of Mew's twisted games!

"Got to get away got to get away got to get away!"  
"Not so fast."

There was a quick flash of light about ten feet in front of Jack and in the blink of an eye; Mew was there, with her arms outstretched as if she was expecting a hug.

"What the? Stay away from me!"

"Ok, this game's getting boring!"

Mew began to focus again. Her eyes lit up as if she had a miniature sun shining inside her head.

"What are you…?"

"Quiet! If you don't want to play then who needs you?!?!?!?"

There was a sudden silence. Jack didn't dare to move as he felt fear flowing through him like the poison that had killed him. Then, all of a sudden, the ground began to shake.

"Mew, what's going on?"

Mew said nothing and the rumbling continued. It seemed like an earthquake, but Jack knew it wasn't. It was as if the very core of the world they were on was about to explode.

"Ok Mew I'm sorry! I'll listen to what you were going to say! I'll…… I'll play with you! I swear!"  
In an instant, the rumbling ceased. Mew's eyes cooled down and a playful smile appeared on her face. Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead and fell to his knees. Whatever Mew had planned, he sure as hell didn't feel like dying twice in one day!

"There, you see how much better it is when we all get along?"

He looked up at Mew, who was now floating directly above him.

"Alright then Mew, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, so what do you have planned?"

Mew winked at the boy and descended until they were eye to eye.

"Well, like I said you have to be very special to come here with me. There's actually something I need help with and when I saw how much your Chansey cared about you I knew you were the best child for the job!"

"Hey, don't call me that! Do I look like a little kid to you?!"  
"Well, now that you mention it…"  
Mew winked at Jack again, which he knew by now meant bad news. All of a sudden he felt a strange feeling throughout his body that made him feel as if rushing water was rippling under his skin.

"What are you…?"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, he felt himself falling. He blinked and found himself much smaller, looking up at Mew, who had an innocent childish smile on her face.

He tried to stand up, but all of a sudden his arms and legs horribly felt weak. He could hardly get himself off the ground!

"What did you do to me?!?!?"  
He covered his mouth with his hands in shock as he realised how high his voice had gone. He gasped again as he saw how tiny his hands had become and as he looked at the rest of his body he found it a gruelling task not to faint from fear! He was around a foot tall and dressed in bright blue pyjamas with small Pichu pictures all over them!

"Awwww, you're so cute when you get that scared look on your widdul face!"

Mew winked with her other eye and without warning, strange walls began to rise up around Jack on all sides. All of the corners were covered with some kind of thick, spongy green fabric while the walls themselves were made up of what looked like cotton net. Before he could ask what was going on, what looked like a bright clue cloth fell on top of him.

"What the?"

He pulled it off of him and looked down on it. He gasped in shock as he realised that it looked exactly the same as a blanket his mother had kept from when he was a baby.

"You like it? From your memories it looked like it was your favourite toy!"

Jack was about to protest against Mew's sick games again, when he felt another funny feeling, this time in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh oh…"

He tried to hold it in, but his muscles were so weak that he didn't even come close. He felt a strange sensation, and then looked back towards Mew, who was covering her nose and laughing.

"Any more objections?"  
Without saying anything, Jack shook his head.

"Awesome! Then we can start making our way to my house! But first….."

Mew clapped her hands again and Jack began to rise up into the air. Mew took him in her arms then laid him down on what felt like some kind of invisible table.

"…. I think someone needs changing!"

Jack couldn't think of anything to say as he took in all that was happening. He felt like there was no longer a reason to hold anything back, and began crying loudly as Mew went about her work, singing softly to him as she went.

"Shhh, calm down sweetie. Auntie Mew's gonna take good care of you!"

I really liked the idea for this story, as it gave me a chance to try writing something a little more mean : ) I hope u liked the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed with relief as he felt his body being restored to him. Mew's eyes lit up as she worked her magic again, giving Jack one more chance to keep whatever was left of his dignity at this point.

"There we go, all better?"

Jack did what he could to fake a smile as Mew flew around him, cursing her in his mind.

"Yep, never felt better!"

Mew stopped in front of his face and grinned. He could tell that she knew how much she was annoying him, and she liked it.

"Great. Remember, if you're ever worried about whether you look like a little kid again I can always…."

"No, that really won't be necessary."

Mew shrugged her shoulders and turned away. She lifted her arms up and at once Jack felt another strange sensation in the air. Mew was opening another portal.

"Okey dokey Jack, play time is over for now. Its time to show you what I need your help with."

Jack sighed with relief as the portal opened. Finally he would get some idea of why Mew had taken him from the afterlife, and what he needed to do to leave her crazy world once and for all. Without waiting for Mew, he ran inside, but had to cover his eyes as the devastating light of the portal expanded around him. It hadn't been like this before! What was going on?

"Mew! What is this?"

"I already told you sweetie! We're going to my house!"

He slowly lowered his hands from his eyes and looked around, seeing that the emptiness of the field had gone, to be replaced by something much larger and much more beautiful.

What Jack saw was nothing short of magnificent. Clouds drifted all around him, lit up by all too familiar sunlight that gave them a wondrous golden colour. A warm breeze cushioned itself around Jack and as the softness of the clouds touched his feet he felt as if he was walking on air.

"Wait, my bare feet? Agggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Jack shielded his dignity from Mew who was laughing her head off in his face. His clothes were gone!

"Mew, what did you do with my clothes?!?!?"  
Mew gave him an innocent smile and winked at him.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to send those as well. Don't worry though, ill find you some new ones!"

Jack didn't like the sound of this.

Mew pointed her paw at one of the clouds, which all of a sudden leapt at Jack like a wild Persian. It encircled around him, covering him, warming him up.

Then, they began to take form. He looked down and saw a pair of yellow knee length shorts covering his legs, with a pair of matching cycling trainers over his feet, each with a dark blue rim and a bright yellow middle. He lifted his arms up until they were level with his shoulders, and a baggy dark blue T-shirt dropped over his head.

"And now for the finishing touch!"  
Mew summoned a small mass of clouds and formed a final piece of clothing in her hands. She threw it to Jack, who was surprised to find a yellow bandana, with two red circles on the front. Without saying anything, he tied it over his head.

"This is a weird choice of clothing Mew if you ask me."  
Mew giggled and began to lead Jack through the clouds towards a towering structure.

"I think it suits you. They make you look just like a cute little Pichu!"  
Jack froze in horror. She had done it again! He was about to remove his new clothes, when he caught Mew giving him a look that said 'remember what it was like wearing a diaper?' Sighing, he left his clothes alone and continued on, ignoring Mew as she continued to laugh to herself.

After around twenty minutes of walking through what seemed like endless clouds, they reached the structure. Jack had to strain as he looked up in order to get a full view of the tower that seemed as if it went on forever. It had a distinctly round shape and was as wide as a football pitch. Its strange shape and the fact Jack couldn't see the end made it seem as though it could have been either starting or ending in the clouds, almost as if it were a two way tunnel to heaven. Mew beckoned him towards a sing two storey high wooden door that stuck out against the clouds.

"It only opens when you say the secret password!"  
Jack laughed as she said this. She was talking about it as if it were a child's secret club house.

"It's actually a really big coincidence; because today's secret word happens to be….." Mew said as she shouted towards the door, "Caterpie!"  
The door flung open, revealing a large, completely white room that had bended walls, resembling pillows. Mew beckoned him inside and grinned at him, savouring the look of wonderment on his face.

"Ok, this is new…."

AS soon as he was inside the door slammed shut behind him, creating such a force that Jack was flung forwards, lying face forwards on one of the floors. He couldn't help but laugh as he landed. The floors were so comfortable that he felt as if he could have slept on them for a year. They WERE pillows!

He quickly restrained his laughter as he realised that Mew was watching him.

"Oh, I………. uh…."

"Don't worry Jack, you'll find that a lot of people start feeling more like kids when they come here. That's what makes it fun!"

Jack shook his head in protest, thinking that Mew was just trying to get to him again.

"No, I don't feel that way! I really don't like this place! I don't feel like a little kid at all!"

Mew rolled her eyes sarcastically and flew down t him, landing on her feet for the first time since he had met her.

"Well, either way you're staring to lighten up a little. Now, its time I showed you what I need your help with."

Mew directed Jack's gaze towards a particular area of the wall, which suddenly turned a dark, ominous blue and opened up into another door. Mew nodded at Jack as he looked back at here, and then began to lead him through it.

This new room felt like a whirlpool of emotions, literally! Ominous random sounds burst from the walls: eerie psychotic laughter and tortured screams, children crying and adults laughing. It was as if the whole world had gone insane!

"Where are we Mew?"  
"Just one of many emotion rooms Jack. Our job is to fix it."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack felt the urge to run as the eerie sounds began to grow louder around him. He felt like he was in an insane asylum!

"Lemmeoutlemmeoutlemmeout!!!!!!!"

He ran backwards, past Mew, who sighed to herself.

"Why do they always run? Aww well, it just makes it more interesting I guess."

Jack looked back to find the gap in the wall that lead to the emotion room getting smaller and smaller. He was surprised to see that mew wasn't trying to catch up with him.

"I can teleport, remember?"

He looked forwards to see Mew floating in front of him, grinning sarcastically and tapping her foot on some invisible floor.

"You never learn do you?"

Jack didn't like where this was going. How could he have been so stupid as to try and get away a second time? Mew took hold of her tail and bended the tip of it into what looked like some kind of lever. She smiled at Jack, who was quickly trying to think of some excuse to get out of what was about to happen.

Before he could say anything, Mew pulled on her tail, which made an odd clicking sound. Before jack could ask what she had done, a huge hole suddenly grew in the floor below him, swallowing him up.

"Mew! I'm sorry! Mew!!!!!!"  
Mew waved at him as he fell, growing smaller and smaller by the second. As he began to lose sight of her, he could only just see her shouting, '_I hope you like your new room!'_

The fall seemed utterly endless, and Jack's situation began to seem totally and completely hopeless. Soon he couldn't even see where he had fallen from and he had a sinking suspicion that he was on his way right down to hell itself.

Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic hand swooped past and grabbed him, holding him around his stomach with three large pink fingers and a thumb. Jack's shock caused him to pant so much that he looked as if he had just run around the universe and back in a millisecond!

"Wha? Mew? Is that you?"  
There was no answer. Then, as quickly as the first one had appeared a second giant hand came up to jack, and covered his mouth with one finger.

"Nu-uh! Toy's aren't s'posed to talk Jack!"

Jack tried to bite the finger that was keeping him quiet, but it felt like biting a solid plastic tube. He hoped that Mew was reading his mind, because inside his head he was screaming as loudly as he could.

"I AM NOT A TOY!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nu-uh, we need to fix that emotion room, but since you're a little scared we'll have some fun first!"

Jack violently shook his head, which was considerably difficult considering the fact that he felt his neck beginning to feel slightly limp.

"No way Mew! No more of your games!"

Suddenly, a small telescreen was lowered in front of Jack, suspended by a very thin string that looked as if it would break any second. It flicked on, and to his horror Jack saw himself only minutes ago, promising something to Mew:

"_Ok Mew I'm sorry! I'll listen to what you were going to say! I'll…… I'll play with you! I swear!"_

At that, the telescreen was pulled back up into the darkness, and in its place a huge Cheshire cat grin shone at jack, gleaming like white pearls.

"I wanna play plushie maze!"  
Before Jack could even think of what 'Plushie maze' was, the hand that held him opened up. Without thinking, he reached out for the pink index finger and held on for dear life.

"No mew! Don't drop me!"  
There was a sudden outburst of childish laughter above him. Jack looked up and saw a gargantuan Mew gleaming down at him, supporting the smaller Mew marionette puppet that had held him.

"See you down there Jackie!"

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!"  
With a quick swish of her tail Mew cut through the strings of the puppet, sending both it and Jack down the rabbit hole, to whatever wonderland Mew had planned for him next.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack passed out as he fell, both from the shock of falling and the fear of what Mew had planned for him next. Plushy maze? What did that even mean? The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the Mew puppet that had held him, winking at him and vanishing into thin air.

Alone in his thoughts, his mind drifted back in time to the day of his death. He had been camping just outside the forest with his Pokemon. As the sun had come up he had just felt a great urging to go and capture something new; to find something unexpected.

Suddenly, he was in the camp site again, sitting around the remains of a fire, alone, looking down at his poke balls, which had rolled off of his knees and onto the ground. He rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up from a long nap.

"Huh? Was it all a dream?"

He shook his head and stood up. The day of his death had started again! There was no sign of Mew or anyone else. There was no cloud castle, no bottomless pit and no goddamn pink bubbles! Jack felt a tidal wave of relief sweeping over him.

"Oh thank god."

Full of a renewed joy, he reached for the nearest poke ball and opened it up, expecting for one of his companions to jump out of it and greet him. Instead, to both his surprise and confusion, what looked like the grinning shinx head popped out, attached to the top of a spring. Before Jack could say anything, Mew's voice began to play out of the shinx, who still stared at Jack with a non moving smile.

"Hi there, my name's Shinx! What's yours?"

Jack dropped the ball in fear. As it hit the ground, the shinx head twisted on the spring to face him and winked, before retreating back into the ball with a fit of hysterical laughter

"Oh no. This is just mean…"  
"Really? I think it's cute!"  
This second voice made Jack jump. It wasn't Mew, but it still sent shivers down his spine with its eerily innocent tones. He turned around to find a small, pink haired girl smiling up at him. She didn't look more than five or six, and was dressed in what looked like a Clefairy style costume; with a cos play hat, large pink boots and a short pink dress.

"Shinx is one of my favourite Pokemon you know! Lemme try the others!"

Without waiting for a word from Jack, she scooped up the other four balls and threw them into the air. They all burst in flashes of light, revealing four more, very real, Pokemon. A Jigglypuff, an Eevee, a Pidgey and a Butterfree all landed behind the girl, each with the same Cheshire cat grin on their faces.

"When I get shinx out as well, that makes five Pokemon! So I need one more…."

She looked up at Jack with a sadistically child like grin; he knew exactly what was coming next.

"That's a cute Pichu costume ya got there. I know what Plushy I want for my collection!"  
"P… Plushy?"  
As Jack spoke, the four Pokemon suddenly fell to the ground as plushies. Before he could even scream, their heads all turned and stared up at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Join us Jack!"

Jack didn't need anything else to convince him that staying around was the worst option. He turned towards the woods and began to run, hoping that the girl couldn't warp as easily as Mew could. Just as he reached the trees, there was another burst of light and a small portal opened up in front of him. He was going too fast! He couldn't stop in time to avoid it!"

He blinked at the light as he went through, opening his eyes to find himself in a small white square room, with a single yellow door in front of him. Then out of nowhere he heard the voice of the girl.

"_Hey there cutie pie! Welcome to the Plushy maze!"_

Even though he knew in the back of his mind that it was futile, Jack began to pound furiously on the walls of the room, trying to break out.

"Hey! No Cheating! You lose a point for that!"

A quick jolt of electricity spread across the walls of the room, propelling Jack away from the wall, towards the door, which opened for him as he went though.

"If you lose four more points then I win!"

He landed with a thud. The ground here was a lot harder than it had been in Mew's home. Wasn't this girl as powerful? Jack got up and shouted at the ceiling, as if there were a CCTV camera hidden somewhere, with the girl on the other end, watching him as if he were a goldfish in a bowl.

"What are you talking about? Where the hell am I?"

"Oh! Bad language! There's another point gone!"

Before he could shout back, Jack felt an awkward feeling behind him. It felt as if he was growing another arm out of his….

He turned around to find the cause, and was shocked at what he saw. He had grown a Pichu tail! A REAL PICHU TAIL!

"What… what's going on?"

"Welcome to the Plushy maze honey! All you have to do is make it to the end without running out of points and you get to go free. But if you run out of points, you're coming home with me and I get to add you to my Plushy collection!"

"But why… this isn't fair!"

"Of course! I forgot to change you for the second point you lost!"  
Jack felt another sensation, like insects were slowly crawling up his arms and legs. He looked down at his clothes to find that they were growing over him! His shorts had already attached themselves to his shoes and his shirt, and now his bandana has spreading around his head to join with the rest of his clothes, forming what looked like a full body Pichu costume. Only his face was left, and he was glad to see that the clothes had stopped growing as just short of it.

"Lose another point and you'll start changing again!"

Jack looked from left to right. He was in a yellow corridor, with two doors; a red one to his left and a green one to his right.

"It doesn't matter which way you go honey. All you have to do is make it through three doors and you're free. But in each room there's a chance you'll lose a point if you don't play your cards right. Good luck!"  
"Wait! Don't I get a choice in this?"

There was no answer. Somehow Jack felt like he wasn't going to be getting any help. Sighing, he turned towards the green door and started walking.

"Again, all I wanted was a lousy Caterpie!!!!!!!!!"

He opened the door, hoping that nobody would jump out at him. He took a sigh of relief when no one did and stepped inside. The last thing he needed was a heart attack.

He found himself in a green, perfectly square room with no doors. Had he gone the wrong way? Suddenly, he heard the voice again.

"Task #1: Choose the right box!"

Three huge boxes appeared in a line in front of Jack. Each one was white and shaped like a perfectly even cube, with a large red button on top. Which one was he supposed to pick?

"And now the question! What kind of Pokemon is……. Moltres? Is it: 1, fire, 2, wind or 3, electric! Time to choose!"  
Jack was stumped. He had never even heard of a Pokemon called Moltres! Was it legendary or something?

"I don't know! Give me a different question!"

"Nu-uh! Guess! I'd go for the first box if I were you…"

Jack laughed to himself. There was no way he was falling for that. Remembering that three was supposed to be a lucky number, he slammed his hand down on the button and stepped back.

"WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The box lid flung open and a huge white gloved hand jumped out at Jack, grabbed him and then pulled him inside. The box lid slammed shut behind him.

"Hey! Lemme out!"

Jack shook in the hand's grip, but he couldn't get himself free. Then, without warning it flung him back out of the box.

"Ouch! You could have just taken a point off without doing that…. Agghhhh!"

The box had somehow grown! It was now more than six times as tall as Jack, who must have only been as tall as one of the girl's plushies! He looked at himself and was relieved to see that at least the rest of him was still the same.

"Awwwww, so cute! Just two more points left! Onto the next room!"

Jack got off the floor and dusted himself off. He was shocked to notice that his feet and hands had begun to morph into what looked like paws.

"How am I supposed to do that? I got the question wrong!"

"Well then, its time to improvise!"  
Before he could ask what she meant, the second box opened up. Jack ran towards it, which at his current height felt like running a marathon even though it was only a few feet. Like lightning, another gloved hand shot out of it and grabbed him. As it held him in mid air, the first box opened up, revealing a sky blue coloured trap door. It opened up, and the gloved hand threw him inside.

The fall was no where near as far as Jack had thought. In a second he landed face down on what looked like a light blue treadmill, which of course appeared huge because of his tiny size. He got up and looked for the second door, but once again he couldn't see any.

"Task number 2: outrun shinx!"

"Outrun Shinx? What does that mean?"

Jack turned around to find the Shinx Plushy from earlier in a heap on the ground. Then, before Jack could even begin to think of why it was there, it sprang into life. It pounced at him without warning and pinned him down with four paws, smiling at him with the same Cheshire cat grin.

"Well that wasn't very impressive! I didn't even need to turn on the treadmill!"

"What? That doesn't count as the challenge does it?!?!?!?!?"

There was no answer. Instead, Jack's costume began to spread again, this time over his face!

"No! Not the face!"

His eyes were the last to go. It felt as if his mouth had been sewn together and he couldn't even feel his hair against his face. Then he realised, _'Of course! Pichu's don't have hair!!!!!!'_ Then, his body began to change too. He felt his head growing into a new shape, and the rest of his body began to shrink. He looked down to find that he hardly had anything between his thigh and his feet anymore and his hands and feet had now completely changed into Pichu paws.

In the blink of and eye, the Shinx Plushy vanished. Jack got up and looked around frantically for a door.

"Good, I can still move. That's a start…."  
"Well yeah, but you've only got one point left!"

Jack turned and saw another portal opening at the end of the treadmill.

"No way! I'm staying right here!"

"Guess again!"  
Without warning, the treadmill started up. Before he could even think of reacting he was flung forwards into the portal, dreading whatever the last task was.

He landed in a pink, star shaped room. Once again the room looked so big to him, while he knew it was only because of his shrunken shape. He really did feel no better than a discarded toy. He stood up, but suddenly found it hard to balance because of his new shape.

"There you are!"

Jack looked across the room to find the girl from before looking at him, with a single poke ball in her hand. She looked as if she had intentionally shrunk herself to face him.

"Awwww, you look so cute as a Pichu! Time for challenge number three: the Pokemon battle!"

Jack gulped. He hoped against hope that he wouldn't be up against another one of her mutant plushies. He couldn't even beat a Shinx, so he had no chance against anything bigger!

"I'm not fighting anything!"

She shook her head.

"Don't worry; you get to choose your own Pokemon. All you need to do is beat my Shinx!"  
Jack stared at her dumbly.

"So I can choose anything I want?"

"Yes."  
"And all I have to do is beat your Shinx?"

"Yes."

"Any Pokemon at all?"

"Yes."  
"I choose Diagla then."

There as strange awkward silence in the room. The girl looked as if she had just been slapped across the face with a wet fish.

"I forfeit."  
She clicked her fingers, and then instantly vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing the final door as she shouted the words '_I'll get you one day!'_

Overcome with excitement, Jack raced through the final door, hoping against hope that not even Mew would be able to find him once he was through it.

He was wrong.

"Nice to see you again Jackie!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
Jack came out in the same room he had been in when he had first entered Mew's home. And sure enough, there she was, right in front of him, with what looked like a small white night cap on her head.

"I'm glad you finally finished in there Jack. Do you have any idea what time it is? We should have been asleep hours ago!"  
Jack looked around in confusion. He had won the challenges! He had beaten the maze! WHY WAS HE STILL HERE?!?!?

"This isn't fair!!!"  
Mew grinned at him and picked him up. In his new size he was no bigger than a toy to her. With her free paw, she patted him on head as if he were some kind of pet.  
"That girl's always trying to steal my friends and add them to her collection! You know how many people she took away? Oh well, you were smart enough to get out, which means you're still mine!"

She brought him close to her and hugged him. He tried, but he couldn't hide his embarrassment. Even with his new red cheeks you could tell he was blushing uncontrollably. Mew gave out a huge yawn and then fell backwards onto the soft floor.

"Mew! What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. I can't sleep without a Plushy you know."

"But I'm not a Plushy! And I'm not supposed to still look like a Pichu! I beat the challenges!"

"Correction, you beat _her_ challenges. I don't need any terms to turn you into anything."

Mew winked at Jack and instantly he lost all feeling. He fell limply in her hand, with a stitched in smile on his face. Shockingly, being turned into a Plushy didn't feel so bad. Although he couldn't move, it just felt as thought he was sleeping on a soft feather bed, and as Mew hugged him he couldn't help but feel all warm inside.

"I promise I might change you back tomorrow. Goodnight."

A Small blanket appeared over Mew and fell onto her, covering her up. As she hugged him closer to her, Jack tried desperately to think of a way out of his situation.

"Goodnight Jackie."

He could hear Mew quietly snoozing, she was asleep.

Jack tried to struggle, but it was all in vain. Mew held him tight; all of a sudden she brought him up towards her face and rubbed her cheek against his soft head.

"Plushy……………………………."

"God help me…."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just going to say quickly that i'm sorry that this chapter is so short. You see, continuing this story is kind of hard, as the plot is beginning to confuse me and so i'm putting in short chapters to get an idea of what's coming next and once i've done that i'll write much longer ones, so don't worry : )

Also, it occured to me that since i'm running out of ideas i thought i'd ask this:

. If anyone has any requests for appearences by certain pokemon the let me know!

* * *

Jack jerked awake the next morning, having woken from a horrible nightmare.

"Oh no, it was awful. I had been kidnapped by some crazy Mew who was treating me like…. I don't even wanna say it."

"Crazy? That's not very nice!"

Jack felt someone grab him from behind and lift him up. He turned his head to see Mew glaring at him, wearing a tall white chef's hat and a long white apron.

"I make you organic again and then make you breakfast and all you can do is insult me? Maybe you'd like to stay a Plushy forever!"

Jack shook his head as he saw a familiar bright light shining in Mew's eyes. He looked down at himself: he was still a Pichu, but now he could move and talk properly. Relief flowed through him and he couldn't hold back a happy grin that was forming on his face. He may not have been free from Mew yet, but it was a start.

"No Mew, I'm sorry! Wait, did you say breakfast?"

Mew smiled sweetly at his enthusiasm.

"Awww, I know a widdul hungry Pichu! Yes I do!"  
Jack faked a grin, trying to stay on Mew's good side.

"Well I am kind of hungry, but about the whole Pichu thing…."  
Mew nodded and put him down on the floor.

"Sure thing honey!"  
She winked at him and he instantly began to revert back to his human form. He felt like dancing as he felt his tail disappearing. Mew gleamed at him and laughed.

"I'll make you big again when you've finished eating."  
Mew clicked her fingers and a huge white napkin appeared in front of Jack's face. It flew at him and tucked itself into his shirt.

"So, what did you make?"  
"PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As Mew screamed the word, the room suddenly began to shake. Suddenly, towers of pancakes as high as the ceiling appeared everywhere, leaving Jack hardly any room to move. Mew took a fork out of her apron pocket and scooped up a big chunk of one of them, offering it to Jack.

"Open wide!"  
Jack was horrified at the sight. The chunk of pancake was half his size!

"Uh Mew, its kind of big isn't it?"

Mew seemed to be pondering the thought.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Of course! You'll get all dirty if you eat food like this!"  
IN an instant, all of the pancakes disappeared. Jack looked at Mew, who was lowering herself to the ground. She sat down facing him and scooped him up in her arms again. She winked and he suddenly felt the all two familiar sensation of rushing water under his skin.

"Mew! No! Not again!"  
He felt himself changing shape again and before he could even scream, he was wearing the same old blue pyjamas with the same old Pichu designs. He tried to complain, but all that came out of his mouth was baby gibberish.

"OK, feeding time!"

Mew clicked her fingers and baby bottle appeared in her hand, full to the brim with milk.

"Open up!"  
She tried to put it in Jack's mouth, but he kept it shut tight. Mew shook her head, trying to look disappointed while hiding a sly smile.

"Come on, here comes the choo choo train."

Jack shook his head defiantly, still keeping his mouth shut.

"Ok then, Aunty Mew's gonna have to use…. Psychic!"  
There was a quick flash of blue light and all of a sudden Jack's mouth opened as wide as it could go. Mew was using mind control on him! As she lowered the tip of the bottle into his mouth he shook his head as a way of pleading for mercy, but Mew just began laughing as she made his mouth close around it and start sucking.

"There's a good baby. Drink up now, it'll make you big and stwong!"

Knowing that there was no way out of the humiliating experience, Jack began to talk to Mew in his head knowing that she would be reading his mind.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me about what I'm gonna have to do after this?"

Mew gave him an almost motherly smile and then removed the bottle from his lips.

"Oh, I'm afraid we need to fix that emotion room today honey. You got scared last time, but this time we really need to fix it up, or else a Pokemon is going to suffer terribly."  
"What do you mean by that?"

Mew shushed him and brought him close to her, resting his head on her shoulders as she tapped him gently on the back. Was she burping him?!??!  
"I'll tell you when we get back there honey, but for now…"

Jack suddenly let out a huge belch. He put his hand over his mouth, at which Mew couldn't stop laughing.

"I think you deserve a widdul bweak."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I'm SatAMNerd15, but you can call me SatAMNerd15. I just watched the first seven episodes of the mighty boosh in a row and I thought to myself that it would be good to do a mighty boosh style opening to the next chapter of 'In Mew's world'. I haven't done this before and it's unlikely that I ever will again, so just bear with me. Just imagine a 16 year old blonde British lad in baggy jeans and a black shirt walking out in front of a red curtain and it'll make sense.

"HI, I'm the writer and this is the next chapter of in Mew's world. Recently it's been hard to keep thinking of new ways of Mew being cruel to Jack and so I thought I'd just press on with the storyline. Now, earlier on in the story they briefly visited what's called an 'emotion room', which you'll learn more about in this chapter. Now, I think that before we continue on I'll respond to some of your kind reviews:

1.

draconess  
2008-01-29  
ch 6, anon.

I wouldn't mind seeing if any other legendary; mainly Mewtwo or arceus could try and get some control over Mew, try and control the craziness.

Well, it may be possible to get Mewtwo involved some way or another, as I always thought he was pretty cool as well. However, after the first three movies or so I went off Pokemon for a bit and it was only last year that I got back into it, when Diamond and Pearl came out, so I've never actually heard of one called arceus. However, I'll make an effort to find out who he (or she) is and include him (or her), although there'll probably be more Pokemon like eevee than legendary Pokemon, for a reason that you'll see in this chapter. Thanks for the review : )

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-01-30  
ch 6,

Evil!  
Great fun. She should get meaner. and meaner!  
And please have an Espeon in there!

Well, as the plot line progresses Mew will be able to be crueler and crueler. I'll probably be able to put in an espeon, since a lot of Pokemon will hopefully be appearing in the next few chapters. If you have any ideas on how Mew can get meaner, please tell me : )

Well, those are all the responses we have time for right now, so I'll just leave you to read the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!"

'Walks off to the left, red curtain opens……'

* * *

"Mew, is this really necessary?"

"Afraid so, I don't want you to run away again!"

Jack placed his hands against the walls of his bubble prison as he floated behind Mew, towards the entrance to the emotion room. Thankfully, after another experience as a baby she had agreed to age him back to normal, but being back inside one of Mew's bubbles almost made him wish that he was still in a diaper.

"What am I thinking?"

Mew stopped in mid air just short of the entrance. She turned to Jack and grabbed his bubble, holding it close to her chest.

"No need to get scared Jack, we're just gonna fly right through the voices until we get to the Pokemon that needs our help."

A Pokemon was stuck in there? Mew had told Jack that she needed his help to fix the room, but why would a Pokemon wander in there? And how long had it been stuck there…

Mew turned back to the doorway and took a deep breath. Jack only just managed to get a grip on the elastic like walls of the bubble before she shot into the room like a bullet. Jack hardly caught any words that the voices were saying and even when he did he didn't pay attention. He was having the time of his life!

"Wow! Faster! Go faster Mew!"

Without answering, Mew increased her speed until Jack felt as if he riding on something a thousand times faster than the world's greatest roller coaster, race car and space shuttle combined! He didn't even realize how loud he was laughing, until Mew stopped in mid air and smiled at him sweetly, knowing how terrible his excuses were going to be.

"Having fun Sweetie?"  
Jack suddenly snapped out of his day dream. He tried to think of something to say, but from the look in Mew's eyes he knew that no lies would work.

"Well yeah, I mean we were going really fast!"

Mew laughed and popped the bubble with her paw, causing Jack to land on the ground with a thump.

"Glad to see you're lightening up a little more. Now, its time to get to work!"  
Jack got up, dusted himself off and looked around. The swirling madness that he had seen at the entrance was now gone completely; they were both standing in what looked like a room full of mirrors. Jack could see his reflection wherever he looked, and so he had no real idea of how big the room was. He didn't dare to move, or he might have walked straight into a wall.

"So, where's the Pokemon you were talking about Mew?"

Mew didn't seem to be sure herself. She gazed around the room, as if she was looking at a difficult math problem.

"Let's see…… There we go!"  
Mew's eyes lit up instantly and without warning Jack, she fired a tremendous beam of light from her hands into the wall, sending blinding flashes all over the room. Jack hardly had any time to cover his eyes and even when he did it felt as though the light was going to burn right through them!

"Mew! What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Jack. Take these!"

All of a sudden Jack felt as though his eyes were made of steel. He slowly brought his hands away from his face and felt no pain from the light. In fact, he could see right through it to Mew, who looked as though she was waiting for something.

"Mew, what did you do to my eyes? I can't feel a thing!"  
Mew turned towards Jack and grinned.

"Oh, I gave you plastic doll's eyes. You won't feel any pain with those in your sockets."

Jack didn't say anything; he just stared at Mew in shock. Just when he thought that she was being nice to him…….

After ten minutes the light began to fade. Jack walked up to Mew and stood behind her, afraid of what was about to come.

"What's the matter Jack? You afraid?"

Jack shook his head defiantly, but didn't move from his spot.

"NO way, I just figured that you'd need someone to guard the rear."

"Ha ha, if you're worried I can put you back into a bubble for protection."

Hearing this, Jack sidestepped in front of Mew, faking the biggest grin he could.

"On second thought, I think I'll take the front. After all, as you said before I need to learn to face this stuff, right?"

Ha could hear Mew giggling behind him. He must have looked like the biggest coward ever….

Seconds later the light faded completely, revealing a small brown oak door in the middle of one of the mirrors. It wasn't much bigger than Mew! How was Jack supposed to fit through it?

"Umm Mew, there's no way I can fit through that! Even if I crouched down…"

"Well Jack, I could just shrink you a little, but if I did that here then…."  
"Well then do it. If we need this over and done with then I don't mind."

"But Jack…"

"Just do it Mew! I really don't mind!"  
Mew shrugged and shot a bolt of magic at Jack.

"Fine then. I'll just make you a little younger again."

Jack felt the same rippling sensation under his skin, but it wasn't as strong this time. His body began to shrink and he felt his facial features softening up a bit as his skin began to smoothen out. He looked down at himself as he stopped. He wasn't a baby again, instead he looked around five or six years old.

"Wow, I didn't know it was possible but your Pichu costume looks even cuter! Your eyes are so big… you're adorable!"

Jack sighed and walked towards the door. He opened it and ran inside, closely followed by Mew.

* * *

To Jack's surprise, they emerged in what looked like a school corridor. Rows of lockers lined the walls grey and dim lams hung overhead. He could hear exited chatter coming from the surrounding classrooms as a bell sounded throughout the corridor.

"Uh oh, I'd better transform now."

Jack turned to see Mew's form changing significantly. Her body was covered in a pink light as her limbs and body grew into what looked like the form of a human. As the light faded, a bundle of long pink hair fell down Mew's back. She smiled sweetly at Jack, whose jaw had dropped the moment he saw her.

Mew looked as though she had taken the form of a sixteen year old high school girl. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a long white dress that came down to her knees which had a large yellow sun design coming in from the side.

"How do I look Jack?"  
"Mew, you're… wow."

She smiled almost motherly and patted him on the head.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"OK, now change me back."  
All of a sudden Mew's face fell. She looked exactly the way Jack had done minutes before; the kind of look that could only ever belong to a terrible liar.

"I tried to tell you before you know. You're going to laugh at this but… I can't change you back until we leave this place…."

Jack's face turned to utter despair. He was stuck this way?

"Well, how long is this going to take?"

Mew casually scratched the back of her head.

"Well that's the thing. We need to find the Pokemon first…. And until then we need to blend in….. So…."  
Mew motioned towards a door to her right. As soon as Jack saw it, he felt the urge to cry.

"Kindergarten?"

If I got the kindergarten age wrong, i'm sorry. We don't have it in England : )


	8. Chapter 8

'Walks in front of the red curtain, now wearing a citrus green t shirt instead of a black one'.

"Hi, here's the next chapter. I hope you don't mind but I'm sticking with the Mighty Boosh style entrance. Anyway, for those of you who were hoping for more cruelty on behalf of Mew I'm afraid you'll have to wait until this part of the story is finished, because I really want to advance the plot a little (while thinking of new games Mew and Jack can 'play' together heh heh heh). So, here's the next chapter of 'In Mew's world'. Enjoy!"

'Walks off to the right.'

"Look, it's only for a few hours. I'll be in the room just down the hall."

Jack shook his head and closed his eyes as he held onto Mew's hand as tightly as he could, which surprisingly was pretty impressive for a six year old.. He didn't care how he looked at that moment – he felt as if he was going through his first day of school all over again!

An old looking teacher looked up as they entered the room. She was fairly plump, with a short black skirt, that must have read something along the lines of XXXXXL on the label, and a tight green shirt that sent disgusted shivers down Jack's spine. Her grey hair was tied neatly into a bun, which seemed to be the only well kept aspect of her appearance, as even her wrist watch gave her the appearance of a hobo rather than a kindergarten teacher. Jack let go of Mew's hand and instead wrapped his arms around her legs as if they were tree trunks. Every ounce of him seemed to be yelling at him to stop acting like such a child.

"Hello there, are you a new student?"

Her voice gave the impression of fingernails being scratched down a chalk board. She looked down at Jack and tried to give him a friendly grin, which humorously resembled that of a Gengar.

"Um, yes my name is Mew and this is my little brother Pichu."

Jack looked at Mew, shocked. He screamed at her through his thoughts "What are you doing? Why didn't you think of a fake name for yourself? And why do I have to be called Pichu?!?!?"

He heard her replying calmly, as she usually did when they had to talk this way.

"This school is a single pokemon's fantasy world. Everyone here will have a pokemon name. Just go with it."

Jack nodded and turned back to the teacher, who seemed to be growing impatient.

"Ah, I see. Well my name is Miss Kangaskhan and I'm the kindergarten teacher. Nice to meet you Miss…. Mew. It seems strange that two of your kind would be related."

They continued to talk mentally, making sure never to divert their gaze from Miss Kangaskhan lest she grow suspicious.

"What does she mean by that?"

"It's because Pichu's are electric type pokemon and I'm a psychic type. Don't worry; just let me do the talking, ok sweetie?"

Jack could feel Mew grinning at him through her mind. Even though he still felt like a prisoner when she was around, it still made him feel warm, almost as though his mother was there as well.

It really was just like his first day at school. He remembered his mother walking him into the classroom and that he had been so afraid that he wouldn't let go of her. In the end she had stayed with him until the first break, trying to assure him that he would be safe. Then, eventually he let go of her and started to make friends. Before long he forgot that she was even there, until she came to pick him up at the end of the day with that loving smile on her face.

"Well, my mother adopted him when he was just a baby. But, ya know, he's still my little bro!"  
She pulled him close to her and put her hand around his shoulder, trying as hard as she could to make it look real he thought.

"How nice. Well, you can pick him up in two hours for lunch. Until then we have free play. I'm sure that he'll…."  
She lifted her glasses up from the tip of her nose and winced at him, trying to get a batter view. Her eyes must have seen a lot of boring sights in her time because they had hardly any colour in them.

"…. Fit in quite nicely. Now, I suggest you go to your own class now young lady; the second bell will ring very soon."

* * *

Mew felt terrible leaving Jack behind, but they both had a job to do. She tried not to look back as she stepped out of the room, back into the corridor which was now filled with students.

Before she could ask for directions to her room she was stopped by a tall skinny red haired boy. He held out her arm in front of her, blocking her path, and grinned cheesilly as if he thought the world of himself. He looked as if he was the front man of a punk band!

"Hey there Pinkie, Ah don't thank Ah've ever seen you 'round here before."

He spoke with a southern charm, she thought to herself. Still, there was something about his stance that made him seem utterly repulsive.

He was about half a foot taller than her, with tanned skin and bright green eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt and light grey trousers, with what looked like a pair of sunglasses handing out of the pockets.

"No, you won't have because I'm new – and I'm trying to get to class!"

She ducked under his arm and began to walk, increasing her pace as she sensed him pushing past the other students to get to her.

"Hey! Slow down! What's the rush?"

He reached out and grabbed her arm, his hands the feeling of dry earth against her smooth skin. He pulled her close to her – too close! Soon she felt as though things were going to get… illegal.

"Get off me!"  
She held up her free hand in front of his face and sent a burst of psychic energy at him, sending him flying backwards into a row of lockers. Before she could walk away, he stood up, his green eyes now red with flames. The hair that had been hanging limply at the side of his face suddenly burst into life, rising above his head and rippling like a roaring flame.

"OH, a feisty one! I like that!"

He grinned at her and opened his hands, sprouting two balls of flames that he held in his palm.

"OK, cool it Flareon!"  
Out of nowhere a sudden jet of water burst into the red haired boy, instantly sending him to the floor. As it evaporated off of him Mew could see a peaceful smile appearing on his face. He looked as if he was out cold.

"Please forgive my brother Miss. He tends to get a little, shall we say, 'hot headed' at times?"  
Mew looked to her left to see another boy, the same height as the first but with smooth blue hair, standing there looking at his brother. Contradicting his brother's punky clothes, he wore a smooth navy blue polyester jacket with a neat white shirt, giving him the appearance of some kind of businessman rather than a school student. He had a look of gentleman ship about him, which would have sent any normal girl into a trance of love, but not Mew.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

He turned to her and smiled at her in a way that could only be compared to royalty. He bent down on one knee, took her hand and kissed it softly, sending what felt like a cool wind down her back.

"My name is Vaporeon and I am the second youngest of four brothers, one of which you have just encountered. They both looked down at Flareon, who was shaking his head to get the water out of his ears.

"Aw man, why'd ya have ta go and do that little bro?"

Vaporeon shook his head in disgust and sighed, as if this was the norm in this school.

"Because I wouldn't want any more new students to report you to the principle, or else you may be suspended again."

Mew couldn't help but laugh at this. It looked like a scene out of some cheesy anime.

"So, four brothers huh? So where are the other two?"  
Flareon lent back and then, with powerful force, thrust his legs into the air, landing on his feet with a triumphant grin.

"Well old Jolteon's already in class."  
"And the fourth?"  
Suddenly the two brothers got a disgusted look on their face, as if talking about the fourth brother might make them throw up.

"He's in the kindergarten class and that's all ya need ta know. Now, if Ah may…"  
He held out his arm to Mew, expecting her to take it.

"Ya want me ta walk ya ta class?"  
Mew laughed and shook her head. She followed the crowds without saying a word to the two brothers, who stood there, dumbstruck.

"Wow, she sure is a pretty one."  
"As I said before Flareon, you had better cool it. That girl has a certain aura about her. Something tells me that something exciting is about to happen."

* * *

They just stared at him. What seemed like an endless number of huge eyes, just staring at him as if he were an animal at a zoo.

"Umm, hello?"

"What's your name?"  
Jack looked to his right to see a small blue eyed girl beaming at him.

"I'm Ja…. I mean Pichu. What's your name?"  
The girl leapt up and began shaking his hand as if she intended to pull is arm off.

"My name's Marril! Nice to meet you Pichu!"  
Jack looked at the other kids, who were all sniggering at him under their breath. All of a sudden, a large boy stood up at the back of the crowd and shouted, "Marill and Pichu, sitting in a tree!"  
At the sound of those words Miss Kangaskhan stormed towards the boy, grabbed his arm began pulling him towards her desk.

"What have I told you bout picking on other children Geodude?"

The other kids turned back towards Jack briefly, before leaving him with Marill, running to different areas of the room with their friends. Marill sat down beside Jack and smiled at him.

"Soooooo, I saw your sister earlier. She looks just like one of the dolls I have at home! She's really pretty too."

Jack smiled, trying to look proud of Mew. He couldn't help but feel scared. This girl looked as if she was trying to fine a way into his skull by staring at his face with unblinking eyes.

"So, Marill, what do you for fun?"

Marill grabbed Jack's hand and stood up. She began to drag him towards an area of the classroom where some other girls were playing.

"I like playing dress up with my friends. We have all kinds of costumes. I could put on a big girl dress and we could play babysitter!"

That was all Jack needed to hear. He yanked his hand out of Marill's grip and started to run, not wanting any more experiences involving anything to do with babies in his lifetime.

"Hey! Come back!"  
His eyes darted around the room, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Quick! In here!"

The voice came from a large pile of toys to Jack's right. What looked like thousands of dolls and action figures, piled up to the ceiling, not exactly inconspicuous.

"Jump inside! Quickly!"  
Without thinking Jack pushed aside a few of the toys and climbed into the pile, covering himself as best he could as Marill ran past. To his surprise and relief, she didn't notice him.

"Wow, thanks!"  
The voice didn't reply. Jack reached backwards, further into the pile, trying to find whoever has shouted out to him, but he seemed to be the only one there. Jack shrugged his shoulders and climbed out of the pile, after making sure the coast was clear.

All of a sudden a group of toys at the bottom of the pile began to rustle. Jack bent down to investigate and all of a sudden a tiny hand emerged, quickly followed by its pair. They began to wave around, as if they were rooted into the pile.

"Hey, do you think you could help me out?"  
Jack smiled and grabbed the two hands.

"OK then, one two three!"

He pulled as hard as he could and without warning a small boy came flying at him out of the pile, sending them both to the floor. The boy quickly and got up shook his head, trying t unscramble his thoughts.

"I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down!"  
Jack dusted off his clothes and smiled at the boy. He was so small, about two thirds of Jack's size. His eyes were a light hazel colour and his thick brown hair looked as if it hadn't been combed in months. He was wearing simple brown clothes as well, apart from a peculiar white scarf that he wore around his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. Thanks for helping me out back there. That's a really good hiding spot!"  
The other boy blushed as Jack complimented him.

"Well, you see, I blend in pretty well in there because of my size so I like to hide in there…. Most of the time."  
The boy suddenly looked disappointed in himself, as if he had let everyone in the world down by admitting that he liked to hide.

"I know I shouldn't be hiding but, I like it in there. And not a lot of people like talking to me so sometimes I just go in there and fall asleep."  
He now looked on the verge of crying. Jack quickly began laughing, trying to cheer him up, but all that seemed to do was make it worse.

"Hey, no sweat! I think it's great! My name's Pichu by the way."  
He held out his hand to the boy, who seemed utterly confused at the gesture. After a few seconds he look it and began to shake it, suddenly becoming much happier.

"Wow, thanks. My name's Eevee."

Eevee continued to shake Jacks hand, never stopping. Eventually Jack began to pull it away, leaving the boy with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"So, you're new? Do you have any brothers or sisters here?"

Jack was about to shake his head, before he remembered the rest of the story that Mew had told him to stick to.

"Well yeah. I have a big sister called Mew. What about you?"

Eevee's face fell instantly. He looked utterly terrified!  
"I h... have three brothers. They're all kind of…. It doesn't matter. Wanna play?"

Jack suddenly felt curious as to why the eevee was speaking so cautiously about his brothers, as if they were monsters. Still, there was only another half an hour until lunch and Jack wanted to make the time go as quickly as possible.

"Sure. What do you like playing?"  
Eevee reached into his pocket and pulled out small red plastic car.

"Wanna build a race track?"

Eevee motioned towards the pie of blocks across the room and looked at Jack for agreement. Grinning, Jack nodded his head and the two of them ran towards the blocks, watching cautiously as ever for Marill.

* * *

Mew sat down as fair away from the exit as she could, hoping that the two idiotic brothers wouldn't notice her. The class soon filled up with students who all eyed her for a nanosecond before getting out their equipment. She heard a few snippets from people's conversations such as 'new girl….' And 'cute hair…' and 'bet she thinks she's some kind of princess…' but she did what she could to ignore them. Just like Jack she wanted to be out of here as quickly as possible. Even though it was her job, she hated leaving her home and she urgently wanted to get back to playing with her new toy.

"I wonder what I'll make him next…."  
"Is anyone sitting there?"  
She looked up to see a tall blonde haired boy standing over her, pointing lazily at the desk to her left. His hair stuck up as if it had been treated with a couple of thousand litres of gel, giving him the look of someone who had just had an unfortunate experience with an electric fence, which somehow he managed to pull off.

"No, go ahead."

He smiled at her and sat down. Once he was comfortable he leant towards her and whispered in her ear.

"You probably met my little brothers in the corridor. I'm Jolteon, the oldest brother."  
He spoke with a confident that could only be described as, well, electric. Mew actually felt that she could have a conversation with this boy without vomiting.

"I just wanted to ask, did they mention our youngest brother?"

Mew was surprised. This wasn't the conversation topic she would have chosen if she was trying to make friends with someone.

"Well yeah, but they told me that I…"  
"Didn't need to know anything else? Don't listen to them. It's just that he's a little, different from us shall we say? He's not diseased or anything, but just don't be seen talking to him if you know what I mean."  
"But I thought they said he was only in kindergarten! I have a little brother who started there today as well, so I thought…"  
"Well don't, ok? It's best if we all keep our distance until he's ready to be like us."

Mew tutted at Jolteon, disgusted at the fact that he could talk this way about his own brother.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
Jolteon didn't say anything else. He turned to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was beginning to write on the black board.

"Something tells me I've found who I'm looking for." She said to herself as she conjured up a pen and paper and began to take notes.


	9. Chapter 9

'Walks on from the left, now wearing a shiny Buizel costume.'

"Hi there and welcome to the next chapter of 'In Mew's world'. If you're wondering why I'm wearing this costume, there are a number of reasons. For one, I've always wanted a fully sized pokemon costume for some reason. Secondly, I said I'd include a shiny Buizel somewhere in this story and until I think of a better way this is the best I can do. Now, here are some replies to some of your kind reviews!

1. Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-02-02  
ch 8,

Still going strong. And fast, which is a major problem with som of the best fics on this site.  
And i bet it's hard for legendaries to get some 'action'  
(Evil laugh) though that might not be what you're thinking of.

Well, I'm not completely guilt free as far as that goes, since it usually takes me ages to finish stories. As for this 'action' you speak of, I think I'll try and avoid that. And no, it wasn't what I was thinking of lol. Thank you for the review.

2.

mwc01  
2008-02-01  
ch 8,

Getting more and more interesting!

By the way, I have a question, since Mew, Vaporeon, and Flareon can use their powers, can Jack use any powers? But that's if he even learns how to, too. 

Anyways, can't wait for the next chapter!

Hmm, I must consider this for the next chapter. Thank you for your kind review!

Well that's all I can right now as I desperately need a drink. I wrote this all a once X (

Enjoy this chapter!

'Walks off to the left, the red curtains opening as he leaves'.

It went against every ounce of her self dignity, but she knew she had to do it. She wanted out of this world as much as Jack did, and she knew how to do it. That didn't mean it was going to be easy. But she would have to sacrifice her dignity if they wanted to get out of this, even if it meant doing the unthinkable.

"Hey Flareon!"  
The hot headed brother seemed to jump at the sound of her saying his name. He turned around, trying as hard as he could to pull off the coolest look possible in front of Mew, which to be perfectly honest just ended up looking like a complex yoga move gone horribly wrong.

"Hey there Pinkie, what can Ah do ya for?"  
Mew shuddered; this guy really was full of himself. She swallowed her pride and stepped towards him, trying to put on that legendary pokemon charm. She spoke as sweetly as she could, although it felt as though she had just swallowed a muck.

"I was just wondering, since you're little brothers in kindergarten to, that maybe you'd like to walk me there?"  
Flareon lit up with excitement. He was burning up like a boiling kettle.

Mew had known that he was the best one to get close to, as he was obviously the most stupid out of the three brothers that she had met. All she needed to do was use Flareon to get to the youngest brother, and then all she would need to do was find out what was causing him to retreat to this imaginary world.

"Well, Ah was…. Well Ah don't usually…. But sure. Ah guess Ah could fit ya in!"

Mew sighed to herself. What an idiot. She could just imagine a miniature Mew jumping on her shoulder screaming "Noooo! Don't do it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well then, let's go."

Flareon held out his arm for her to take, but she ignored it and started waking. Physical contact was where she drew the line. There was talking all around them as they walked. Whether Flareon was actually popular with some of the girls, or whether people were just surprised that the new girl had managed to make friends so quickly, she didn't know. She could however sense Vaporeon and Jolteon walking behind them at a steady pace, trying not to be seen or heard.

"Idiocy must be a family trait." She thought to herself.

Not a lot of people had come to collect the kindergarten children for lunch it seemed. Maybe they ate lunch in the classroom or maybe they didn't have any siblings at school. Either way, it seemed kind of unfair that they didn't get to leave the room all day, even if they had toys to play with.

"Jack must have gone insane by now." She thought as she opened the door.

"Umm, do ya think ya could call out ma brother for me?"

Mew turned back to Flareon, who was standing in the doorway, not daring to move another step forwards. What was so scary about a classroom full of little kids?

"What's wrong?"  
Flareon laughed loudly, as if he were trying to convince Mew to get as far away from him as possible.

"It's just that Jolteon said… never mind. Just call him for me would ya? His name's Eevee."  
Mew shrugged and turned her back on him. She hoped that they would be able to leave this world soon, but just out of curiosity she hoped that before they left she would be able to find out what was causing this tension within this peculiar family.

She expected Jack to run at her and jump into her arms for safety as she walked inside the classroom, but instead none of the children paid her ay attention. She looked around for Jack. Maybe he was hiding from the other kids?

"Pichu! It's your big sis!"  
She saw a group of kids in one corner of the room suddenly look up at her. She walked up to them, hoping to spot Jack amongst them.

"Hey there guys. You seen my brother anywhere?"  
"Mew! Over here!"  
Jack stuck up his hand and waved it at Mew. She looked over the kids and was shocked at what she saw. Someone had built a miniature race track, perfectly sized and proportioned, out of wooden building blocks. Jack stood up and pushed past the other kids to get to Mew, holding the hand of another boy, much smaller than him.

"You like it? Me and Eevee just built it!"

"Eevee?"

She looked at Jack's new friend. He was wearing clothes that resembled an Eevee's fur, but he was so small. If he was supposed to be an Eevee then he should have been at least as tall as Jack.

"This must be your friend."  
She grinned happily at Eevee, who hadn't said a word to her yet. He seemed to be hiding behind Jack, as if he was afraid of Mew.

"Umm, your big brother's outside waiting for you. You want me to take you to him?"

Eevee didn't move a muscle. Jack turned his head towards his friend, who suddenly looked utterly terrified.

"Don't worry Eevee; my Big sister's really nice. Don't you like her?"  
Eevee let go of Jack's hand and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, it's not that. I like her, it's just that…. I don't wanna leave!"  
Eevee turned around and ran towards the pile of toys that he had been hiding in before. Mew and Jack immediately gave chase, shouting at him and begging him to stop as they ran.

"Eevee! What's wrong? What did you mean?"

Eevee didn't say anything. He was surprisingly fast for such a small person; Mew and Jack had no chance of keeping up. He dived into the pile. The toys seemed to move willingly aside to let him through, like they wanted to protect him. By the time Mew and Jack reached the pile, there was no sign of Jack. How could he have disappeared like that?

"Jack, Eevee must be the pokemon we're looking for!"  
Jack had already begun trying to move the toys aside, trying to find Eevee buried amongst them, but it appeared that whenever he moved one, another one appeared in its place.

"Why? What's wrong with him? He was fine before!"  
Mew was lifting huge piles of toys away with her powers, and the other children were quickly stealing them away to play with, as if they had never seen them before. Didn't they ever play with these toys? Or maybe they couldn't for some reason…

"Emotion rooms are portals to worlds created by Pokemon who are under the influence of extreme emotions. This Eevee must be under a lot of pressure or stress because he's terrified of anything or anyone changing the world around him, which must be why he was scared of me when I met him."  
"But why wasn't he afraid of me?"

"I don't know! Arghh! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Mew stopped trying to move the toys away and sat down on the ground with her face in her hands. Jack walked up to her, both concerned and confused at her behaviour.

"What's wrong? Why can't we get to him?"  
She took her hands away from her face and began to scratch her chin slowly, trying to think.

"He's using them to protect himself. Nobody that he doesn't trust can get in…."  
Mew looked up at Jack, a crafty smile already forming on her face.

"Hey Jack; try diving into the pile, like he did."  
"But why? They won't move aside like they did for him, will they?"

Mew got up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Look, you said that he trusts you right? Well then there's no reason he needs to protect himself from you. If you go after him alone then you might be able to reason with him."

Jack looked back at the pile. He could faintly hear crying inside, Eevee must have been terrified.

"OK then, but I'm not going to hurt him."

Mew smiled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't ask you to. Just talk to him, loosen him up. If we can help him with his stress problems then maybe this world will disappear."  
Jack turned towards the pile and took a deep breath. Without saying another word to Mew, he closed his eyes and ran into it, expecting to be stopped by a solid wall of toys. Strangely though, nothing stopped him. He just kept running through. He opened his eyes to find the toys clearing to one side as he ran, forming some kind of tunnel. How could the pile be this big on the inside? He stopped and looked back to find that the road behind him was completely blocked. There was no going back. He walked forwards slowly, calling out to Eevee as he went.

"Eevee! It's just me! Come out!"

He could here a rustling to his right. He turned and continued walking, increasing his speed as he went.

"Jack, that's you real name right? You used to train pokemon right?"  
Eventually, Jack reached a wall. The toys wouldn't move. He was stuck, but he knew that Eevee was only feet away.

"Eevee please let me in. I won't hurt you!"  
There were strange noises coming from behind the wall, like the turning of cogs. Jack could hear Eevee crying as he spoke to Jack,

"I know you won't Jack."

The wall in front of him slid upwards, revealing a huge room, with walls of mirrors; just like the one that Jack and Mew had gone through to reach his world.

Sitting in the middle, crying, was Eevee. He wasn't taking on a human appearance anymore; he was just a normal pokemon, utterly terrified for some reason.

"Eevee? Are you ok?"

He looked up at Jack and ran towards him. Jack knelt down and extended his arms, letting Eevee jump into them. He was shivering from fear.

"Jack, don't let them come any closer. I don't want to go away anywhere!"

Jack wrapped hi arms around Eevee and pulled him into a hug. The terrified pokemon nuzzled Jack's face affectionately. Was he really so afraid that he could only trust one person?

"You never wanted to take me anywhere, so I knew you weren't like them. Please don't let them get me Jack!"

Jack reached up and took his bandana off of his head, using it to dry his friend's tears.

"Don't worry, me and Mew don't want to take you anywhere, we just want to help you. We're your friends."

Eevee looked up at Jack, his eyes red and sore from crying.

"You mean it? Then you aren't gonna take me away? You aren't gonna make me fight?"

"What do you mean? Who's making you fight?"

Suddenly, there was a tremendous crashing around them. The mirrors that made up the room were beginning to crack. The room was collapsing!

"We have to get out of here!"  
With Eevee firmly in his arms, Jack ran for the entrance. He looked back as he ran to see the walls crashing down onto the floor, leaving what looked like nothing more than an endless white void behind them.

"Eevee, you have to help me stop this! I don't know how we're supposed to help you, but all I know is that it has to be you who stops this!"  
Eevee buried his face in Jack's shirt, almost on the verge of passing out from fear.

"But I don't want to fight! I don't want to fight this thing; I didn't do anything bad to it! I swear!"  
Just as they reached the entrance, the door slammed down in front of them, blocking their escape. Jack turned around to find the void only minutes away. If the falling glass didn't kill them then he had no idea what would happen.

"Hold on boys!"  
Out of nowhere, Mew appeared. She ran in front of them and held out her hands, generating a pink bubble shield. The falling glass bounced off of it as the void reached them. It was nothing more than a faint sound, similar to rain as the shards hit the surface of their shield.

"Mew, how did you get in here?"  
Eevee lifted his head up and saw Mew, straining herself to keep the void away.

"I tr... trust her to help."

Mew nodded and grinned as sweat began to pour down her face.

"Thanks Eevee, as soon as you accepted our help I teleported to you. Looks like I got here just in time!"  
The room had vanished around them now. They were all alone, floating in white nothingness. Suddenly, there was a great roaring sound. It was as if the void were alive, and trying to break into their shield to get at them.

"Ok, time to end this!"  
A bright light surrounded Mew's body and she immediately began to change back into a pokemon. As soon as the transformation was complete she let out a huge cry of pain that seemed to surge out of the bubble in waves of sound, and the roaring stopped.

"There, that's better! You know how hard it is to use my powers as a human?"

She put her arms down and turned to Jack and Eevee, smiling happily at them. It seemed as though she didn't even need to put up an effort to keep their shield up now.

"So, where to now?"

Eevee began to struggle in Jack's arms.

"Please put me down Jack."

Jack blinked back into focus and looked down at Eevee. He was drying his eyes on Jack's shirt, which by now was wet through with tears.

"Oh, ok."

He knelt down at let Eevee jump onto the see-through floor, of which the young pokemon seemed cautious at first. He looked up at Mew and bowed politely, as if she were some kind of princess.

"Thanks for saving us Mew. I'm sorry….. About before…"

"Don't mention it sweetie, now where to? We can't stay here all day."

Jack looked up at Mew, who all of a sudden looked utterly bored.

"Mew, what are you talking about? There isn't anywhere to go!"  
"Don't be silly Jack, we need to finish our mission, remember?"

He hated when she treated him like that, as if he were an immature child. If they were working together then she could at least tell him what on Earth they were supposed to do next!

"I think…. I want to see my brothers again…."

Eevee was shivering again. Jack and Mew suddenly both knew what must have been causing the stress.

"Eevee, are your brothers the ones who are trying to make you fight?"

Eevee turned back to Jack and nodded.

"Yu-huh, they want me to….. Learn to hurt people……. Even though I don't want to…."  
Mew flew down and stroked the fur on Eevee's head affectionately, as if he were another one of her pets. Jack couldn't help but feel strangely jealous as he saw them.

"Well then we'll have to go and stand up to them won't we? We can't let our new friend get bullied like that can we Jack?"

Jack shook his head and grinned.

"No way, we'll take their fighting lessons and shove them up their..."

"Jack!" Mew screamed through his head, "He was in the kindergarten class for a reason you know!"

Eevee smiled at Jack innocently. He would have to hold his tongue.

"But first, umm, I kind of missed nap time. Would it be ok if we took a break?"

Eevee let out a huge yawn. He must have been completely exhausted.

"Awww, he's so cute!"  
Mew pulled Eevee into a hug and nuzzled his face. Jack laughed. Even though they were the same size, Eevee was a lot younger than Mew, and Jack knew more than anyone how adorable Mew thought people and pokemon his age were. She clicked her fingers and a blanket appeared above them. It fell down onto Eevee, covering him.

"Wait, can we really just fall asleep here? Is it safe?"

Mew nodded and yawned. She climbed under the blanket with Eevee and closed her eyes. Within seconds the two pokemon were snoozing quietly together.

"Well great, now what am I supposed to do?"

Almost as if Mew's magic had needed a cue, Jack began to disappear. His whole body was fading away to nothing. He tried to call for help, but his mouth wouldn't open. It was as if it had been sewed shut…"

"Oh no, not again!"  
He vanished, and in the blink of an eye he found himself tucked under Mew's arm, unable to move. She _had_ said that she could never get to sleep without a plushie….

Lol, there's a bit of cruelty for you : ) Please continue to review!


	10. Chapter 10

'You hear steps, but don't see anyone. You then look down to see a small Pichu with a blonde mop.'

"HI there, once again I'm trying something different. Pichu was always my favourite Pokemon, although Mew is a close second, so I thought I'd drink this magical potion that I saw in an episode once and turn myself into one for a while. 'Holds up a bottle full of shining green liquid. A small banner suddenly unravels that says 'Now available at a Poke Mart near you''. Anyways, before we continue I thought I'd respond to some more reviews:"

draconess  
2008-02-04  
ch 9, anon.

I can't wait till chapter 10! Jack is a plushy again, lol.

I like the idea of pokemon as humans, in a human school but still using their attacks. That is giving me an idea. can I borrow that idea and expand on that a bit?

"Of course I don't mind and I'd appreciate it if you sent me a link when you've finished : )

It would be even better if you included a sarcastic British Pichu lol (makes puppy dog face). But seriously, do what you want with the idea, I don't mind :)"

mwc01  
2008-02-03  
ch 9,

Heh. That was cruel. Although, I thought Mew "said" that she couldn't transform Jack while they were in this other world...unless, she lied.

Another good chapter. Always looking forward to the next chapter! (Since this is the only one of my favorite fanfics that actually updates on a fairly consistent basis...although I can't really blame the others most of the time.)

"Lol, thanks for pointing that out. Don't worry I fixed it in this chapter (although I may have stolen your idea, which I will make up to you anyway I can if you want to give me some ideas for future chapters). I'm glad you're enjoying the story."

"Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a little shorter because I made it whilst too tired to think XD please tell other people about the story as well :)"

"I hope you enjoy the next chapter of 'In Mew's world!"

'As the curtains open, a poke ball flies onto the stage. I start scream and run off to the right. You hear a voice shouting, 'Darn it! I missed again! I'll get you yet!"

* * *

"Mew, I thought you said that you couldn't change my shape while we were in this world!"  
"Oh yeah, the look on your face was priceless!"  
Mew whistled happily to herself as she began cooking breakfast on a fire she had conjured up. She and Jack had been awake for just under an hour now, but Eevee was still sleeping like a baby. Usually Jack wouldn't have minded this, as he often slept in late as well. The thing that annoyed him was that Mew had slipped Jack, still in Plushie form, under Eevee's paw a few minutes earlier. The sleeping child seemed a lot happier now, which was understandable. Jack didn't mind the fact that at Eevee's age he might still sleep with toys, he just hated the fact that it had to be him!

"Mew, why won't you change me back? I think Eevee's gonna be asleep for about another hour at least!"

Mew shook her head and loaded the first batch of pancakes she had made onto her plate, before drenching them in syrup and then wolfing them down in one huge bite.

"But he looks so happy! Besides, you're gonna be a lot safer in that form."

If Jack was able to move his face, he would have looked confused, but at this point in time the best he could do was gasp.

"What do you mean by that?"

Mew clicked her fingers and the fire vanished. She put a small plate of pancakes near Eevee for when he woke up and then slowly pulled Jack away from the pokemon's grasp.

"Well, like we said before he has to face up to his brothers and more than often these things turn nasty. Since you can't use any powers, you'll be safest in this form!"

"But I can't even move! And where are you going to put me if you start fighting?"  
Mew smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. Even as a Plushie you could tell he was blushing.

"Well, you know how creative I can be, right?" Mew said as she slipped Jack back under Eevee's paw, watching the plushie moving up and down with Eevee's chest as the Pokemon slept.

"Well could you at least wake him up so we can get this over with?"

Mew didn't answer; she just conjured up a small magazine and began reading, clearly trying to ignore him. Jack was about to protest again, until he saw just what Mew was reading. It looked like some kind of catalogue, with his face on the front cover.

"Hmm, the Jack in the box looks pretty neat, or maybe the Frisbee…"

"FRISBEE?!??!?!?"

Jack suddenly felt Eevee stirring. The Pokemon opened his eyes and blinked at Mew, who dropped the catalogue and flew down to meet him as soon as she saw him awakening.

"Morning Cutie! You sleep well?"  
Eevee gently rubbed his eyes with his paws. He obviously wasn't a morning person.

"Five more minutes Mama…"

Mew's face lit up. Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself as she saw how childish she could really be.

"Awww, he called me Mama!"

All of a sudden, Eevee's nose began to twitch. In the blink of an eye he jumped to feet and began wagging his tail.

"I smell pancakes!"  
Mew pointed towards the plate and in seconds Eevee was happily munching his way through it. Mew seemed very proud that he liked her cooking. Even Jack grew a little envious. After all, all he had had in the way of nourishment since he met Mew was milk from a baby's bottle.

Eevee hastily shook the crumbs from his face as he finished. He began twitching every few seconds as he wagged his tail. The pancakes must have made him hyperactive!

"Want some more pancakes honey?"

Eevee looked as if he was nodding his head at fifty miles an hour. Mew clicked her fingers and the plate was instantly restocked with what must have been Eevee's favourite treat. In fact, he seemed so obsessed by them that he had neglected to notice the Plushie that was now stuck under his front left paw.

"Mew! Help!"  
Mew looked towards Jack and instantly a look of fear spread across her face.

"Eevee! You're messing up my favourite Plushie!"

She snapped her fingers again and Jack suddenly appeared in her paw. She began to dust him off, before giving Eevee the sternest look you could imagine, causing the Pokemon to suddenly cower in fear.

"I'm sorry Mew! I didn't know!"

Mew's eyes were once again burning with the brightness of a sun. She was furious!

"Nobody hurts my toys!!!"

"No Mew! Don't hurt him!"  
"YOU WANT TO SPEND ETERNITY IN A TOY BOX YOU LITTLE PUNK?!?!?!?!"  
Eevee couldn't move from fear. Mew had really lost it!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him! I'm sorry! It's just that I loved your pancakes so much that I didn't notice him!"  
All of a sudden, Mew's eyes returned to normal. She grinned at Eevee, clearly excited.

"What did you say?"

Eevee looked up, slightly confused as to how he had managed to calm Mew down.

"That I thought your pancakes were so great that I didn't notice him?"

Mew's face lit up, as if she had just been told that she had won the lottery. She flew down and pulled Eevee into a deep hug, nuzzling her face happily against his.

"Aww, thanks sweetie! Now, are you ready to start off?"

Eevee suddenly froze. He had forgotten all about the upcoming confrontation with his brothers.

"You ok Eevee?"

"Where's Jack?"

Mew let go of the Pokemon, who seemed to have an almost aggressive tone to his voice.

"What do you mean honey? What's wrong?"

"I said, where's Jack?!?!?!"  
Mew said nothing. She looked down at the Jack Plushie in her hand and then threw it to Eevee who stared at it suspiciously for a few minutes before realising what it was.

"Jack! What did you do to him?"

Eevee was no showing his fangs to Mew, who was beginning to feel cautious about the Pokemon.

"He's fine Eevee! Really. I just turned him into a Plushie because, well, I think he looks really cute as one and…"

"Change him back!"

Mew clicked her fingers and a muzzle appeared on Eevee's face. He tried to push it off with his paws, but it was firmly attached.

"Now Eevee, I need you to calm down. I changed him into one because he's a human and I don't think he'll be safe once we go and meet up with your brothers."

Eevee began speaking back to her, his voice muffled by the contraption on his face.

"Well what if we have to run away? He'll be left behind!"

"Eevee, its ok. If you're that worried then..."

Eevee stared confusedly at Jack, still unsure of how Mew had managed to do this to him, despite her showing off her power earlier. Jack sent a message to Mew, who quickly nodded and sent a spell towards him. The Plushie vanished and was replaced by a bright red dog collar, with what looked like a mirror as its pendant. Eevee stared curiously at it, and was shocked to see Jack's face grinning at him from the inside.

"Huh? What did you do?"

Mew clicked her fingers again and the collar appeared on Eevee's neck, with the pendant hanging loosely on the end of a chain.

"Well, this way you'll be able to protect me, right?"

Eevee seemed somewhat uneasy about the arrangement and in all truth so did Jack, although he tried to hide it, but Mew and Jack could easily see that Eevee was trying to be brave.

He had been so terrified that he hadn't been able to trust anyone except Jack only a few hours ago and already his courage was increasing.

"Ok, let's go then."

Mew giggled happily at the brave young Pokemon and then turned around; facing what must have been the front of their temporary bubble home. She whispered a magic spell to herself and then, in an instant, the three of them were gone from the white void.

* * *

The three brothers felt a sudden surge of energy in the air. They had been waiting outside the Kindergarten room for hours now, waiting patiently for any sign of their brother.

"They musta convinced him ta fight us. Heh heh heh, morons."

Vaporeon sighed at his brother's choice of words, but couldn't help but agree with him. He focused his energy into solid matter, creating a sword that dropped into his grip. It seemed to be made up of flowing water, as both its hilt and the blade itself were a deep, constantly moving aquatic blue. He waved it in front of him, proud of his handiwork and eager to show it off in combat.

"What do you think Jolteon? If he is indeed ready to fight for once shall we all go for him at once?"

Jolteon send a surge of electric energy into the sword, causing Vaporeon to drop it as the electricity scorched his skin. The sword splashed out onto the floor as if it were falling rain.

"He's only an Eevee Vaporeon. Even against one of us he won't stand a chance and we want at least some of him to be left for us to train afterwards!"

There was a visible essence of anger in Vaporeon's eyes, but it soon vanished as he looked at the damage Jolteon had done to his hand.

"Very well then, but what of that 'Mew' girl?"

Jolteon turned and began walking down the corridor, towards the entrance to the school gym. It there was going to be a battle then they needed enough space for it to be a fair fight, as in a small room of rushing water, surging flames or deadly electricity Eevee wouldn't stand a chance anyway.

"She's too powerful to be left alone. While Flareon battles Eevee, you and I will have to deal with her."

Flareon didn't like the sound of this. He ran after his brother, shouting in protest.

"Hey, why do Ah have ta fight him? He's just a small fry!"  
Jolteon stopped and turned to his brother. Before Flareon could say anything else, Jolteon's hand shot out like a bolt of lightning, grabbing his brother tightly by the throat.

"The maybe you'd like to try me?"

Flareon's face began to turn blue. Vaporeon desperately wanted to help him, but didn't dare to attack his oldest brother head on.

"Ah'll…" Flareon said through choked coughs, "Ah'll do it…."

At that, Jolteon dropped his brother to the ground, walking away without even stopping to make sure he was ok. As his brother tried to catch his breath, he shot daggers at Jolteon's back, who either didn't notice or didn't care his brother's hateful gaze.

"That little runt is going down. Then once he's ours, we can finally leave this place!"


	11. Chapter 11

'Walks on from the right, still a Pichu.'

"Hi guys, I just want to welcome you to chapter eleven of 'In Mew's world'. For some reason I haven't changed back into a human since the last chapter. I think someone keeps putting more potion in my cereal or something. Oh well, anyway, time for some more review answers!"

1.

The-Black-Cuno  
2008-02-04  
ch 10,

Keep it up.

Although I havn't reviewed every Chappy, I think its going great. Always loved a new twist in stories. As for legendary characters, perhaps some of the new ones. such as Azelf, Uxie and Mespirt.

Lol, I've got kind of a soft spot for Mespirt. Leave it with me : )

2.

mwc01  
2008-02-04  
ch 10,

A cliffy! No! I want to know what happens! lol.

As for the "stealing of the idea", nah, you really didn't steal my idea. I just mainly pointed out an easy way of correcting it, I guess. But if you want any more ideas, sorry, I'm fresh out right now, and I gotta concentrate on a paper due Wednesday. (Got to have at least the rough draft by tomorrow...so, I better get to working.)

Until next time!

XD I'm in my GCSE year – I know how stressful deadlines can be. I do this to relive stress, since its good to get you creativity out. I thought you might be offended by me using that idea, but I'm glad you're not. Don't worry by the way, I think I have enough ideas for now.

3.

Draconess  
2008-02-05  
ch 10, anon.

Walks over to the Pichu plushy and starts humming the death march! "Now it begins!

lol, sorry about that! I just had to do that. Update soon, I can't wait to see the fight between Mew, Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon! This is going to be interesting. 

If Eevee is an Eevee, the others must of been as well so I wonder if Eevee will evolve into something like Espeon, umbreon, leafeon or glaceon, that would be interesting. Then he would show his brothers. o, or have their mother come in on this entire thing and really give the three older ones something to worry about!

OO Eeep! 'Runs off to the left, curtain begins to open.'

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Spots of light appeared in Eevee's vision as he and Mew materialised into the school. Of course it had been a shock to him meeting two new people, especially one who had the powers of some kind of God, but in all honesty he was a little bit travel sick. The dizziness was really getting to him and it felt as if the corridor was swaying.

"Ugggghhhhhh……"

"Eevee! Watch out!"  
Mew had to suspend Eevee with her powers to stop him from falling over and smashing his pendent on the floor. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea what would happen if the pendent containing him broke, but he wasn't in the mood to tempt fate.

Eevee shook himself back into focus and after a few seconds he was ready to stand on his own four feet again. He looked around to see the corridors completely deserted. The clock sitting on the wall above the lockers said that the school day had just finished and so the corridors should have been completely packed with excited students of all ages pushing past each other to get home, but there were no children, no teenagers and no teachers. There was an echoing silence around him and the essence of a coming storm in the air.

"Mew, what's going on…"  
Mew flew down and began massaging Eevee's shoulders, as if she were a boxing coach encouraging a boxer in-between a round.

"Don't worry Eevee, just focus on what's ahead. We're gonna beat these guys, whether there are people watching or not."

"People are gonna be watching?!?!?!?"  
Suddenly Eevee began shivering with fear. His legs seemed to be moving on their own, walking backwards slowly, but Eevee was resisting. His head told him to run, but as corny as it sounds his heart was telling him to keep going forwards.

"My brothers are really good at fighting. If I lose in front of a lot of people…"

"Hey! Eevee! Don't focus on crowds! They can work both ways!"  
Eevee looked downwards at his pendent, where Jack was wearing an utterly determined expression.

"If they got a crowd out to taunt you then all you need to do is land a few good hits. Then you'll be able to turn the crowd against your brothers and when that happens you'll win for sure!"

Eevee gulped and then pressed forwards as quickly as he could, taking both Mew and Jack by surprise. Mew focused on Jack, talking to him through her mind as she usually did.

"Wow Jack, you sound like you've got a lot of experience."

She could feel Jack grinning.

"Well I've been through this a thousand times before. If an opponent builds up his confidence too much then he'll get careless and make mistakes. If anything Eevee's holding the best cards."  
"That's if he decides to fight….."

Mew was trying to sound enthusiastic about the situation, but she had a feeling that Eevee's brothers wouldn't respond to reason. That said, they needed a backup plan.

"Jack, Eevee's gonna have to go in alone but if he starts a battle with his brothers just follow my lead, ok?"

Jack nodded, but felt uneasiness about whatever Mew had in store. More than once he had regretted thinking that anything she did wasn't just for the sole purpose of humiliating him somehow or another.

"I heard that!"  
"At least leave me with my own thoughts Mew!"  
Jack cursed himself for thinking out loud. For heaven's sake, he couldn't even do THAT anymore! No, this was no time to worry about this; he would have PLENTY of time for that! Now was the time to focus on Eevee.

After a while of following Eevee, he led them to the entrance to the school gym. Eevee now looked completely determined, as if he already knew what the outcome was going to be.

"Eevee, why'd you bring us here?"

"Because I know how my brothers like to fight. Even they won't fight anyone unless the conditions are fair and this is the only place big enough for a real battle."

"But I thought you didn't know anything about battle."

Eevee said nothing. He bit his lip and pushed the doors open, hoping that he'd have the strength to come out of whatever was in store for him in one piece.

"So you came huh? You're already doing better than I thought you would!"  
Jolteon's voice thundered throughout the huge gym. Eevee sighed with relief as he realised that there weren't any spectators. Still, Jolteon had come alone and there was no sign of Vaporeon or Flareon. That meant one of two things: they didn't want to fight, or they had something terrible planned for Eevee. The young Pokemon gulped and then walked towards Jolteon, trying to not to look scared, while Mew floated behind him.

"I don't want to fight you Jolteon! You can't make me!"  
Jolteon looked as if he hadn't heard Eevee speak. He took a deep breath and suddenly his body lit up with energy. In the blink of an eye he reverted to Pokemon form, looking even more menacing than before. He advanced towards him, stopping just short of a large arena that had been marked out in chalk.

"Whatever. Whether you choose to fight or not is no concern of mine. Either way, you're going down, here and now."

The fear on Eevee's face was completely visible now, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He stopped just outside of the arena as well, hoping that Jolteon was just joking around; trying to scare him.

"I… I…"  
"He'd never lose to a creep like you!"

Mew landed in-between Eevee and Jolteon and spread out her arms in defence.

"If he doesn't want to fight then you can't make him and even if he did want to fight then you'd never make the contest fair!"

Jolteon laughed and leapt into the arena; taking a battle stance as soon s he landed.

"Oh really? I'm the one who marked out the proper fighting grounds and I came alone! So if you care so much about fighting fair, why don't you do the same thing?"

Eevee didn't know what to say. His eyes widened in shock, hoping Jolteon wasn't saying what he thought he was saying. He looked up at Mew, who had an equally worried face. Clearly things weren't going the way she had planned.

"You don't mean…"  
"Jolteon and Vaporeon are waiting outside and if you're so concerned about fighting fair I suggest you join them Mew!"

Eevee stared hopefully at Mew, hoping she had some kind of backup plan, but she shook her head.

"If that's the way it has to be then I'll stand outside." Mew said as she turned to face Jolteon, her face full of anger, "But I'll know if you try to pull something and when you do I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks!"

Jolteon laughed off Mew's threats. She was just some stupid girl in over her head. What did she know?

Mew sadly waved goodbye to Eevee and then vanished in a flash of light, leaving the Pokemon alone; well, not completely alone. He turned towards Jolteon, shivering but determined. He wasn't going down that easily.

"Look at you! You can't even stand up to me on your own."

Jolteon stared his brother down, completely confident, but then he noticed something strange: the collar around Eevee's neck. He took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"What? You're someone's pet now? You're so pathetic!"

Eevee felt hatred growing inside him. He walked slowly into the circle and did what he could to create a fighting stance, although he knew Jolteon was much more experienced.

"I'm nobody's pet! You're just jealous!"  
Jolteon's smile disappeared.

"You think I'm jealous? Fine then, I'm jealous! How about this, if I win this fight I get your collar!"  
Jack would have run if he could, but he just rebounded off a wall. He could feel Eevee trembling no longer in fear of what Jolteon might do, but of what might happen to Jack.

"And if you win you can choose whatever prize you want. Deal?"

Eevee shook his head. Even if he had a snowball in hell's chance of winning, he didn't want to risk losing Jack.

"No way!"

There was a long, nail biting silence. For a second he felt as if he had managed to discourage Jolteon, but all of a sudden the oldest brother started laughing again.

"Fine then, I'll just take it from your corpse!"  
"Corpse? Wait!"

Without another word Jolteon charged at his brother, sparks coming off of him as he ran. There was pure hate in his eyes. This wasn't just a fight – Jolteon seemed determined to really hurt his brother!

Eevee managed to dodge Jolteon's tackle just in time, making an awkward landing a few feet away. Before he could even begin to feel relieved Jolteon sent a Thunder shock at him, hitting Eevee right between the eyes. He tried to hold his ground, resisting the pain but eventually his legs gave way and he was sent hurtling across the field.

"Eevee! Hold on!"  
Jack braced himself for impact, but to his surprise Eevee made a perfect landing, skidding across the floor as he tried to regain his grip on the ground. There was a huge burn on his forehead, but Eevee wasn't showing any signs of pain. His fangs were showing now and his eyes were in complete focus. He wanted to win; badly.

"Here I come!"

"Bring it on! You're not taking my collar!"  
Jolteon made another charge at Eevee, looking even more determined than before to plough right through him. This time, showing complete accuracy, Eevee stepped to one side to avoid the attack and then leapt onto his brother's back, digging his fangs into his flesh.

"Arghhh! You little punk!"  
Jolteon tried to shake Eevee off, but he just forced his fangs further and further into Jolteon's back.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?"  
Jolteon let out a huge battle cry and suddenly devastating electricity surged over his body. Eevee had no time to dodge. He cried out in agony as it tore through his flesh, using him like a lightning rod. He tried to pull out his fangs to get himself free, but Jolteon held him in place with the pain.

"You're not going anywhere boy!"

He increased the attack. Eevee could hardly breathe, he was screaming so much. Jack could feel his pain even from inside the pendent.

"Eevee! Hang on!"  
"You want me here so much? Fine!"  
Adrenaline began to surge through Eevee's veins. He used the pain to his advantage, driving his fangs into Jolteon until his upper and lower fangs met in the flesh. Jolteon let out a roar of pain and then, with all of his might swung his brother off of him, causing Eevee to land hard on his back. Jolteon limped towards Eevee, who was no longer moving.

"Heh heh, and you said you didn't want to fight? You've got a natural talent for it! Too bad all that talent is going to go to waste."

He sent another jolt into Eevee, sending him flying once more. His eyes were beginning to close. He landed with a thump, no longer showing any signs of life at all.

"Eevee! Get up! You can beat this guy!"  
"You think I can't hear you, human?"

Jolteon grinned at Jack, who shuddered at the thought of belonging to such a creep.

He never thought he would say it, but as Eevee lay there motionless, with a bloodied Jolteon hungry for more pain, Jack screamed at the top of his voice, "Mew! I need help!"  
"You called?"  
The doors to the Gym burst open and Mew floated inside, a strangely happy smile on her face. Jolteon glared at her.

"Hey! We made an agreement! This is a one on one battle! Those are the rules!"  
"Rules huh? Well now I'm making my own."

She threw two small objects onto the field, which landed with a soft thud. Jolteon limped towards them, cautious of what Mew was planning. As he saw what they were, he stepped back in shock. Lying on the floor was a Flareon plushie and a Vaporeon plushie! Jolteon tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was terrified gibberish.

"Is this what you call fair play? Honestly, I smelt these guys coming from a mile away! Oh well, they're a lot cuter now anyway. Maybe after this is over I'll donate them to the kindergarten class. You guys might even get invited to a plushie tea party!"

The plushies weren't even stirring, but Jack knew from his own experiences that they were completely terrified. Jolteon was about to make a strike at Mew out of fear, but then he saw that she was still outside the arena.

"He he, you're not gonna fight in his place?"  
Mew shook her head.

"Of course not, this is his fight."  
A sly smile appeared on her face. Jack could tell that plan B was coming.

"But since these guys tried to give you an unfair advantage, it's only fair that I'm aloud to do the same for Eevee."

Mew clicked her fingers and suddenly an open at the top of the gym flew open, welcoming in a ray of sunlight. It shone down on Eevee, who still wasn't moving.

"Mew? What are you doing?"  
Mew looked over at Jack and in an instant he was by her side, restored to his complete human form. It felt strange having arms and legs again, better yet arms and legs that were developed to his usually age, but still he felt happiness melting inside of him.

"Take a look at Eevee Jack."  
Jack focused in the small Pokemon. The sunlight was covering his body now, lighting him up.

"He was fighting so hard to protect you because you had done so much for him. It looks like his brother's are going to get what they wanted all along after all."

Eevee's body suddenly began to change. His body grew, his tail suddenly became much longer and skinnier and his fur all but disappeared. Still covered by a coat of sunlight he stood up and turned to face Jolteon, a red light shining from his forehead.

"Get away from them, brother."  
The light faded and they got their first view of the new Eevee. His fur was completely purple now and he was as big as Jolteon, no longer the weak little brother his siblings had claimed he was. His injuries seemed to have vanished as well, leaving him completely ready for the second round.

Jolteon looked utterly terrified. He shot bolt after bolt of energy at his brother but each one was deflected by some kind of psychic shield. Jolteon was just wearing himself down.

"Eevee, are you ok?" Jack called.

"Call me Espeon."  
Striking with incredible efficiency, Espeon shot at his brother, delivering a quick attack to his face. Jolteon skidded back, but did what he could to hold his ground.

"NO!"  
He let out all of his energy and fired it at his brother, hitting him dead on. Espeon was a black silhouette in the middle of Jolteon's lightning, but even after that he managed to land safely on his feet, still wearing a deadly serious look on his face. Jolteon looked completely exhausted after that attack. It was just as Jack said; he had made a mistake after becoming too overconfident.

"No… I can't lose….. I have to escape this place…."

Espeon walked slowly towards Jolteon, who suddenly collapsed from exhaustion.

"This is my world Jolteon, and you're just petty anger that I'm ready to put aside. You will never escape."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
With one quick flick of his tail, Espeon knocked Jolteon clean out. There was a shocked silence. Out of instinct, Jack threw up his arms and shouted aloud, "The winner is: Espeon!"

All of a sudden cheering echoed through the gym. Before Jack could ask Mew what was going on, thousands of Pokemon appeared out of thin air along the side of the arena, cheering as loudly as their lungs would allow.

"ES-PE-ON! ES-PE-ON!"

Jack looked up at Mew, who was just staring at Espeon with a proud stare, as if he were her son. Espeon ignored the crowds and ran over to Jack and Mew, jumping onto Jack and licking his face.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Jack rolled around on the floor with laughter until both he and Espeon were exhausted. He got up and pulled the Pokemon into a hug, stroking the back of his neck affectionately.

"You did it Espeon!"

Espeon grinned happily at Jack.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys! You really…. What's happening to you?!?!?!?!"

Jack was about to ask what was going on, before he saw himself beginning to fade away. He looked towards Mew, who was in the same situation. Rather than panicking she just sighed happily to herself.

"Darn it, I wish we could have stayed for the celebrations."  
Espeon was panicking. He was frantically screaming for help, but his voice was becoming fainter and fainter. Jack saw that he was almost gone, leaving Espeon's world.

"Hey Espeon…."  
The distraught Pokemon looked up at his friend, his eyes watering.

"Don't go Jack…."  
"Good job!"

And that was it. As those words left Jack's mouth, he and Mew were gone from Eevee's world, never to return again.

They reappeared back in the castle, back in the pillow room, back in Mew's world. Jack fell onto his back from weariness, feeling as if he were a plushie again as he lay there. Mew looked down at him fondly, obviously thinking of what to do to him next. Her look changed however, when she saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong Jack?"  
"What happened to Espeon?"  
Mew said nothing. She had a look of deep regret on her face, as if she was looking for the right words to say.

"Will he be ok now?"

Mew floated there for one second and then clicked her fingers, catching a conjured object in her hands. She threw it to Jack, who was shocked to see Espeon's collar.

"He'll return to the world of the living with new confidence, free of the anger and stress that created that world and then tried to seal him in it. He'll forget about us, thinking his experiences a dream. But with his new attitude he'll be able to overcome his problems rather than hiding from them and that is what we set out to give him: confidence."

Mew pointed towards the entrance to the emotion room, which was now just another blank section of wall.

"So, he's gonna be ok?"

Mew nodded. Jack clutched the collar in his hands, not daring to let go.

"Does this always happen?"  
Mew didn't answer.

"Now, how's about we find you some new clothes?"  
Jack's mood immediately changed. He got up and ran as fast as he could, to which Mew squealed with delight.

"Here I come Cutie pie!"  
Mew flew after him, not wanting to spoil the fun by teleporting. Jack still didn't drop the collar, wanting to keep any shred of the Eevee he had found with him, but right now there were more important things to worry about!

"Come on Jack! How about an Eevee costume! No wait, how about a dress? And a bow! YOU HAVE TO HAVE A BOW!"

"Stay away from me Mew! Espeon! HELLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

'A poke ball rolls in from the right. It waits there for a few seconds and then bursts open, revealing a nervous looking Pichu.'

"Ok folks, I don't know who keeps doing this but for some reason I woke up in a Poke ball today! Well, I managed to get out, so whoever is trying to catch me, you'll have to do better than that. Well, before I try to find an antidote for that potion I drank, I'll respond to some meow reviews."

1.

FrostDeman  
2008-02-07  
ch 11,

You Should totally add Latios and Latias.  
Also it would be funny if Mew changed Jack into a girl for a few chapters

Lol, I like your style : ) As I have said, I'll try to include these Pokemon but I honestly don't know what most of them are, so you'll have to just sit back and hope for the best I'm afraid. Thank you for the kind review.

2.

mwc01  
2008-02-06  
ch 11,

Heh. All I can say is, RUN JACK! RUN! RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE! 

LOL!

Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter!

Ha ha, you'd have thought that Jack would realise how useless it is to run by now XD Enjoy this chapter!

"Now, this chapter is kind of short because I started writing it at eight o'clock after a REALLY long day at school. I hope you enjoy it anyway and please God someone help me!"

'Runs off to the left as the curtains open. A strangely familiar female voice is heard.'

Jack had no idea how big Mew's castle was or indeed where he was heading but at this point it didn't matter. Part of him knew that there was no way he could escape from her, but at the same time he knew he had to at least try!  
"She's not making me wear a dress without a fight!"  
He looked around desperately for a door out of the pillow room, which seemed to be growing as he ran. He felt himself beginning to get tired. After all, running as fast as you can non stop for fifteen minutes across a floor made of pillows that your feet dip into whenever you step onto one would tire anyone out. Then, as if his prayers had been answered he saw a small door in the wall about one hundred metres ahead. Mew knew the castle much better than he ever could, but he had a strange feeling that if he could reach the door then somehow he would be able to get away.

"Come on Cutie Pie! Don't you think you'd look pretty with a bow?"  
"No! Stay away from me!"  
Jack summoned all of his strength and continued on, not daring to look back as he felt Mew getting closer. The door was within his reach now. It was just his size, with a clear glass body and smooth black plastic around its outside. As he came within feet of it he felt new hope growing inside him, then, as it so often was, it was crushed.

Mew appeared in front of him in a flash of light, outstretching her arms welcomingly. She smiled motherly at him, as if she were watching her own child play.

"Come to Auntie Mew!"  
Jack didn't listen. He was too close! In an act of desperation he leapt at the door, straight past Mew, intending to break right through it.

"Hey! Don't go near that door! You'll get hurt!"  
He didn't listen. As he had intended, his body smashed through the thin glass and he landed inside of a long metallic corridor, the broken glass littering the floor. He quickly got up and continued running, treasuring the thought of Mew pouting about not being able to catch him.

"She'll never get me now!"  
"I warned you Jackie-poo!"  
The corridor suddenly began to shake. Jack reached out for something to steady himself with, but in this bare corridor the best he could do was put his hands against the wall, hoping he could somehow stick to them. He turned back to the door and was startled to see it rising. No, the whole corridor was rising! He turned back and saw the opposite happening; Mew was tipping the corridor, trying to topple him over and down a slide!

"NO!"  
With nothing to keep himself steady, Jack fell to the ground and instantly slid down the passageway. The speed was strangely exhilarating, although that didn't alter the seriousness of the situation. His eyes winced as he tried to spot the end of the slide and eventually he noticed a small gap appearing.

"Oh no…"  
Just as the gap began to grow Jack saw an eye emerging at the end. Soon a huge blue pair of eyes came into view, staring longingly at him. Mew was waiting for him.

"Not again!"  
As if on cue a hole appeared in the floor, providing an escape. Jack made no effort to avoid it and soon found himself tumbling down into a black abyss.

Falling, Falling, falling, none stop falling. The darkness was so intense that he felt as if his eyes were shut. In the desperation of his situation, Jack gave in to his stress and instantly, he lost consciousness.

As he awoke he felt as if he were sleeping on a giant potato. He rolled off of whatever he was sleeping on and stretched his arms upwards; trying to cure the pain he was feeling in his back. As it subsided he looked around to find himself in some kind of giant glass case.

"What the? Is this another trick Mew?!?!"  
There was no answer. Instead, as Jack threw up his arms in frustration lights lit up all around his prison, revealing a floor littered with toys of hundreds of different shapes and sizes. As well as several Pokemon dolls and plushies there were plastic toy cars, fairy wands and countless other child's play things. He turned around to see a huge, fat clown doll dressed in a black and white costume with three black bobbles up its shirt. He wasn't surprised at the pain in his back as he poked it with his fingers, finding it to be stuffed with sand. He must have woken up on its stomach.

"Wow, what a big fella…"

"Alright! They got a new machine!"

Jack knew that voice. He turned to where it had come from, hoping that he was wrong in his assumptions but to his horror, a gargantuan Mew appeared outside of the case with a silver coin twice Jack's size in her hand.

"What the? Mew, what's going on?"  
She ignored him. She knelt down quickly dropped her coin into some kind of slot, which send a chinking sound throughout Jack's prison. Seconds of silence passed by as Jack wondered what she had in store for him. Then, all of a sudden another light switched on, this time directly above a terrified Jack. He looked up to find a huge metallic claw twitching above him. Then, without warning it began to descend, heading straight for him.

"NO!"  
Jack instantly began running, but the claw changed direction and charged at him whenever he thought he had escaped it. Eventually he managed to get a look at Mew, who to nobody's surprise was moving some kind of huge red joystick, controlling the claw.

"Ooooh, that doll is really feisty! I want it!"  
Realising how futile his situation was, Jack began looking over the toys, trying to find the smallest one. Eventually he spotted it: a small hand puppet jester a few metres away. He ran for it as quickly as he could, still trying to avoid the claw. As soon as he was close enough he lifted it up and ducked under it, hoping to shield himself from Mew's eyes.

"Huh, I wonder where he went. Oh well, that puppet down there looks way more fun!"  
Jack shuddered as he heard her. Even if she went for the puppet instead of him she would still find him.

"Please God; don't let her catch me again!"  
He heard the metallic grinding of the claw getting closer and closer until finally a feeling of smooth freezing cold metal touched his cheek. He backed up against the toys below him, watching the huge claw grab the puppet from above, eventually lifting it up towards the ceiling. Jack, immensely relieved, wiped the sweat from his brow and proceeded to get up.

"Now I just need to find a way out….. What? What happened to my legs?!?!?!?!"  
Jack was horrified to find his legs had completely vanished. He blinked repeatedly, hoping he was mistaken, but just opened his eyes to more horror. His clothes had changed again: he now seemed to be wearing some kind of crimson and orange Jester's robe which came down to where his feet usually would have been, as well as a jester's hat with jingling bells on each tip.

"Two turns for a quarter! This machine is awesome!"  
Jack tried to use his arms to drag himself away as he saw the claw beginning to descend again, but in utter irony he seemed to have barricaded himself in a wall of toys that he couldn't escape without the height provided by his legs. All he could do was wait as it lowered, coming ever closer to him…

Jack awoke again to a row of bright orange stage lights. He tried to shield his eyes with his hands, but it felt as if his skeleton now had a mind of his won and was controlling his body without his will. He tried to turn his head to see where he was, but his skull also seemed to be possessed. He had some movement, but it wasn't enough to get anywhere; all he could do was shake his hands and move his eyes. As he felt his bones moving inside of him he realised that they felt nothing like bones, more like large round fingers….

"Ladies and gentleman! Mews of all ages, welcome to the first annual 'Poke-fools' hand puppet show'!"

That was Mew's voice: there was no mistaking it. As his vision began to clear up he saw that he was in some kind of huge, brightly lit theatre, with what looked like rows upon rows of identical Mews clapping and applauding.

"Puppet show?"

Whatever was inside of him raised his hand, waving at the audience and shouting with some kind of cartoonish mockery of his voice.

"Hey there kids! Welcome to the show!"  
Some of the smaller Mew's in the front row let out a huge roar of delight as Jack danced in front of them. Was he really a puppet? He tried to get a good look at the audience, hoping to see which Mew was 'his' Mew, but they all looked exactly alike! A theatre full of Mew!

He moved his vision around as much as he could and was shocked to see himself in front of some kind of stage back drop, made to look like some kind of sunny forest. It was kiddish that it made him want to puke!

"Mew? Where are you?"

"Down here, my little darling puppet."  
Jack tried to look down to where her voice had come from, but with his new condition he could hardly see past his neck.

"Mew? What's going on?"

There was no answer. Mew moved Jack around the stage, shouting out jokes to the audience, he felt like crying!

"Okie Dokie folks, time to start the show!"  
"I think I would have preferred the bow and the dress….."


	13. Chapter 13

'A cautious looking Pichu walks in from the right, no longer with his hair in a mop style.'

"Hi guys, as it turns out that potion I drank had a big red warning label that I forgot to read before I drank it. It read, 'warning: may not wear off if you have a continuous exposure to pokemon'. You see? That's what happens when you drink a magical potion and then spend hours trying to level your team up on you pokemon games! Anyway, before I take my laptop and go live in the wild with my fellow mouse pokemon until I change back, here's some more review responses!

1.

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-02-09  
ch 12,

This is still the best.  
And, if someone mentions a pokemon you don't know, you can find anything pokemon related on http://bulbapedia.  
And Latias does rule.  
But not as much as Espeon.  
Wait, chapter 11 had an Espeon.  
Yay!

"Thanks for the tip: YAY ESPEON!"

2.

The-Black-Cuno  
2008-02-07  
ch 12,

oh feel so sorry for poor old jack, love the story and Keep it up. i must watch out for that blue bird thats been following me...

"Blue bird?"

3.

mwc01  
2008-02-07  
ch 12,

Another good chapter!

And, how will Jack get out of this one? lol.

"Lol, as usual he probably won't. Thanks for the review!"

"Well, there you have it. Now, while I'm in the wild things might get a little weird around here, and I may have to build a new stage, but please keep reading. Wait, one more thing, if you see any weird trainers trying to follow me then please stop them OO. Anyways, bye! I hope you-chu Pichu!"

'Covers mouth in shock.'

"Pichu Pichu?"

'Gasps and runs off to the left on all fours as the curtains go up."

* * *

Mew sang happily to herself as she brushed her teeth. She didn't really need to do it like this and if she wanted to she could have made them instantly clean with a magic spell, but for some reason it just helped to wake her up in the mornings and although she didn't usually have time to do it this way, it always made her feel refreshed. She hummed to herself in time with the strokes of her brush, as if it were a conductor's baton, grinning at her reflection in the mirror.

"Brush, brush, brush my teeth. Brush, brush, brush my teeth!"

She gargled and spat into the air, sending a disappearing spell at it as quickly as a bolt of lightening. She clicked her fingers and the sink and mirror disappeared, leaving her alone in her white pillow room, with a small jester hand puppet at her feet. "So Jack, what do ya want to do today?"  
"As if I have a choice?"

Mew was discouraged by Jack's attitude, but in all truth she wasn't surprised by it. After all, the previous night she had forced him to take part in a hand puppet show and countless other times she had used him as a toy, which to be fair he basically _was_. Still, she had a feeling that today would be the day when he finally stopped being so miserable around her; and then they would be able to have some real fun. She gave Jack a smug smile and picked him up, placing on her hand and moving his head as she imitated his voice. "_I'm sorry Mew; you know I love you really!"_

The puppet could only wriggle on her hand, without any real bones or even any legs. Mew lifted him up so that she and Jack were face to face, so that they could speak properly. She sighed as she saw how angry he was; she was only making it worse for him!

"Aww come on, don't be like that! Tell you what, how about today we do exactly what _you_ want to do?"

Jack didn't say anything. He was utterly shocked at what Mew was asking.

"Are you serious?"  
Mew nodded like a confused little girl, somewhat surprised by the fact that he didn't trust what she was saying.

"Sure, you seem pretty depressed and I want to make you happy again! After all, I think you deserve a reward for your impressive performance last night!"

Jack tried to look as angry as possible at Mew for daring to say this, but dressed as a jester he couldn't really leave much of an impression.

"So, how about it? What do _you_ want to do?"  
Jack shuddered. The only thing that would have made him happy at this point would be getting away from Mew and her stupid world. He thought of how he would be able to use this opportunity to get away, but immediately froze as he saw sadness on Mew's face. Had she read his thoughts again?

"Huh… well I…. so what do you want to do? Just name it honey."

Jack couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, but if he had a chance for a day off from being Mew's toy then he wasn't about to give it up. All he needed to do was think of the right way to enjoy it. But first things first; "Do you think you could start by giving me my body back?"

Mew nearly dropped him in shock. HAD SHE BEEN COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT THAT HE WAS STILL A HAND PUPPET? She laughed as loudly as she could, trying to cover up her completely dumbfounded face.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Ummm….. Sure thing Sweetie..."

She threw Jack into the air and took aim at him as he screamed for help.

"Mew! What the hell are you doing?!?!?"  
She fired a magic bolt at him, hitting him right in the face. All of a sudden his puppet body lit up like a firefly. Jack felt as though he was suddenly walking on air, which must have been impressive since he still didn't have any legs!

"Hold still Jack!"  
"I can't move Mew, that'll be easy!" he said sarcastically.  
As he neared the ground Jack felt his body returning to normal, first he felt his flesh growing and expanding to form his torso in the hand space under his robe and then he felt his legs slowly growing out again. He landed softly on the floor of the room, still dressed in the jester costume. He wrapped his arms around his legs lovingly, as if he never wanted to walk again for fear of breaking them.

"Thank you so much Mew!"  
Mew smiled cutely at Jack, appreciating his manners after hearing how much he wanted to get away from her…

"No problem Honey, what's next?"

Jack got up and looked down at his bright jester's robe, feeling like a lamp shade as he stood there. He looked up at Mew and saw her covering her mouth, trying to hide her laughter as she saw him standing there, looking like an upside down flower.

"I'm really sorry Jack; it's just that you look so dorky as a jester!"  
Mew threw up her arms in laughter and rolled around in the air, desperately trying to control herself as Jack stood there and blushed. "This day had better be good…" he thought to himself.

"Well, next I want some new clothes!"  
Mew flew down to him and stopped in front of his face, still laughing like a five year old a him "Only if you say please!"

Jack clenched his hands into fists, desperately trying to hold back his anger so that he didn't upset Mew and lose his chance for a day off.

"OK then, please Mew can I have some new clothes."  
Mew leaned forwards, now looking as if she was lying down in mid air, and smiled cunningly at him as if she were some weird teenage girl who was trying to chat him up.

"Only if you say, please oh lovely lady Mew!"  
"Don't push it."  
Mew sighed to herself and shook her head, trying to look disappointed while trying to hold back her laughter "So rude, now I'm only gonna give you a day off on one condition."

Jack shuddered as he thought of what it could be, especially after seeing how far Mew would go to get some sick enjoyment out of him. Still, he really really REALLY wanted a day off "Fine, what's the condition?"  
"I'll let you choose what we do, as long as I get to choose what we go as."

What we go as? What did that mean? Somehow Jack got the feeling that a day off wouldn't be worth what was about to happen.

"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, how about I take you to a nice town where we can do whatever you want to do, but you have to go as whatever _I _choose?"  
Jack thought this over in his head. On one hand he had a chance to enjoy himself without Mew ruining it, but on the other hand Mew could be trying to ruin it before he even got a chance to enjoy himself without her ruining it! Or something like that….

"Promise it won't be too embarrassing?"

Mew nodded and put her hand over her chest, pretending to put on a serious face that just ended up making her look as if she were playing some weird 'soldier' game.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  
Jack cherished the thought. "Ok then fine. Just one question though..."

Mew grinned enthusiastically at his agreement. She spat into her hands and began rubbing them together, as if she was about to start some kind of huge job "What's that, cutie pie?"

"Am I going to be able to get used to this quickly?"

Mew nodded, her eyes already beginning to light up as she prepared the transformation spell "That depends on how open minded you are."

Before Jack could even ask what she meant, she fired her magic at him, once again lighting him up like a Christmas tree. He felt his body morphing again; his torso began to shrink along with his arms, hands and legs, leaving him with what looked like too huge feet on the bottom of his waste and two small thin sticks for arms. Then his head began to change too, its shape becoming more horizontal, his eyes and ears growing in size and the shape if his nose spreading out until it had almost doubled in size. His mouth shrunk considerably as well, leaving his face looking almost like….

"Mew…. This is so weird I… can't stay awake….."

Jack collapsed onto the floor, his shape still morphing as he fell into a deep sleep. As the magic faded from his body, leaving him in his newest form a huge affectionate smile grew over Mew's face. She quickly conjured up a small stroller and lifted Jack into it, covering him up with a blanket as well to make sure he didn't get cold as she opened up another portal.

"Aww, he looks just like his Auntie…"

* * *

Jack blinked awake hours later, letting out a huge yawn as he stretched out his arms and legs. He sighed to himself as he realised how high his yawn had sounded. Had Mew turned him into a baby again? He tried to get up, but something was holding him in place. He looked down and saw two wide blue elastic straps spread out over his chest, joined in the middle by a strange strap, making them look like a giant X. There was a large, thick white blanket beneath it that was keeping him very warm and a immensely comfortable floor that felt like a huge fluffy pillow, both of which seemed to be tempting him to go back to sleep…

"No, I'm awake… Mew? Are you there?"

There was no reply. He looked up and saw that he was in some kind of strange room, with three blue walls and one clear plastic one. The blue walls were all covered with thick fabric that felt incredibly soft and spongy as he touched them. Although it was comfortable the room was very small. The walls must have been thin because he could hear the pitter patter of rain outside of them. He wasn't in the castle anymore…

The wall in front of him was clear, but it was covered by rain water and so he could only make out the occasional shape. He reached forwards to see what it was made of, but pulled it back as quickly as he could as he felt how cold it was. It was made of some kind of strong thin plastic, but it obviously wasn't keeping any heat out "Maybe that's why the blanket is here?" he thought to himself.

The room suddenly began to move forwards, while keeping Jack safely pinned down. He could reach out to touch things but he was being kept firmly in place as if someone was worried about him walking off somewhere. He could hear footsteps amongst the rain water, which would have been impossible before, especially considering how hard it was coming down, so what had happened to him? He knew his ears ad gotten bigger, but still…

He tried to focus on a large pink object he could see through the clear wall. It was floating in mid air, its head turned towards the sky. "I wish this rain would stop… hey wait a second! What are you doing?"

The pink shape began floated towards Jack, growing much bigger as it came closer. "What do you think you're doing, reading my mind without asking?"  
Reading his mind? How could Jack have possible done that? He tried desperately to think of an excuse, but suddenly a much closer voice appeared, this one sounding somehow motherly, protective and strangely familiar. "I'm sorry, my baby must be awake. I'll let him out of his stroller once we're on the train. He gets so bored in there sometimes! This one time he tried to levitate a gyrados's kids! Boy does he get me into some crazy situations!"  
The two voices suddenly burst into laughter, as if the pink shape no longer cared about someone reading his mind. Jack sighed with relief and leaned back into the soft floor, sliding his hands under the blanket, ready to fall back into a deep sleep, somehow confident that the new voice wouldn't let any harm come to him while he was….

"Wait, a stroller? I'm in a stroller?!?!?!?!?"  
Jack tried t shake the blanket off again, but now it was firmly being held over him by his straps. "How freakin' ironic!" he thought to himself. He could only lie down and wait as the stroller continued forwards.

"What's going to happen this time?" he screamed out loud. All of a sudden, everything stopped. Then, without warning the stroller quickly jammed into a solid ledge, at an angle that allowed it to bounce onto the next level. Jack was thrown up by this sudden force, hitting his head on the ceiling of the stroller.

"Ouch….. My head hurts….. Really badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jack tried to stop himself, but the urge was too strong. He began to cry at the top of his lungs, sounding like some kind of human siren. The speed of the stroller suddenly increased again, dipping around a sharp bend and then coming to a complete stop. The clear plastic wall was then pulled upwards, sending streams of light into Jack' tear filled eyes.

There was a sudden burst of quick footsteps around the stroller and then Mew appeared in front of him, now quadrupled in size and with a look of great concern on her face. She reached into the stroller and undid the straps that were holding him down, before pulling off his blanket and lifting him into her arms. She instantly brought him in close to her and began rocking him gently, which somehow managed to calm him down. She smiled thankfully as his tears subsided, placing him back in the stroller and kissing him softly on the forehead. "There, all better?"

Jack nodded happily, although he still felt angry as Mew refastened his straps. "Yeah Mew, but where are we?"

Mew just looked at him as if she hadn't heard a word he'd said. "That's right, we're going to the big city now, yes we are! Yes we are!" said Mew in a sickeningly cartoonish, yet somehow hilarious voice. Jack couldn't help but laugh at it for some reason, which in turn caused Mew's face to light up.

"I'll bet you wanna know what happened to you, yes you do!"  
He really wanted her to stop talking to him like that. "Of course Mew, that's what I just said!"

Once again Mew seemed oblivious to his words. She put her hands into her mouth and stretched it, trying to make a funny face, but Jack was tired of laughing. He folded his arms angrily and tutted at her, causing Mew to look somewhat disappointed. She ducked down and grabbed something from the bottom of the stroller and held it up so that Jack could see it. She was holding a large mirror in front of him with its back to Jack's face.

"You wanna see what you look like under your blankie?"

Jack nodded impatiently. Mew grinned pulled away his blanket before turning the mirror around. Jack screamed in horror as he saw the face of a baby Mew staring at him.

"How's Mommas' little angel doing today?"

Jack didn't say anything, but he could feel a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him cover his nose and close his eyes. It was official: so far his day off wasn't going as planned.


	14. Chapter 14

'The lights come up on a clearing in a forest, with trees on all sides and a large stump in the middle. A small Pichu runs on from the left and jumps onto the stump, looking completely exhausted. He holds up a weird metal earpiece and throws it to you. You put it on (duh, lol).'

"Chu, Pichu pi-here we go. Can you hear me? Because of this damn transformation I can only speak Pichu now and so I had to make these so that you guys can still read my openings (if you do read them anyway). It is _really_ hard living in the wild. For starters I can't get a good connection on my laptop and then there's finding food and…. Well whatever. You guys probably want some more review responses, and here they are!"

1.

FrostDeman  
2008-02-10  
ch 13,

ol that is awsome! Of course if it was me i'd use the chance to read Mew's mind though that would lead to more trouble for me. by the way is Jack a boy Mew or a girl Mew i know its a stupid question but i just gotta know.

"Lol, he's still a boy; although a chapter involving gender bending would be pretty funny I agree."

2.

mwc01  
2008-02-10  
ch 13,

From a hand puppet to a baby Mew.

Hmm...I wonder how the rest of his "day off" is going to go?

Another good chapter. I'll be waiting for the next one!

"Lol, not for very long you won't."

3.

The-Black-Cuno  
2008-02-10  
ch 13,

NICE. keep it up. that blue bird, seems to have, wait there it goes. bloody Articuno...

"I appreciate the review, but why the constant references to articuno? Lol, aw well. If u like I'll try and put one in chapter 15."

"Well, that's all I can do for now. I'll have to sneak into a house tonight and get a connection so that I can submit this. If anyone likes this idea, please email me: I want to add a group of people to one chapter based on some people I know and I want to know what pokemon you want them to be! There will be three of them (not the three that are features in this chapter). So if you want to suggest some, please do. Enjoy the next chapter of 'In Mew's world'!"

'I wave, but stop as a very large Raichu walks on from the left. She stops at the stump and looks up at me'.

"Umm, hello. Can I help you?"

'The Raichu says nothing. Then all of a sudden it grabs me and drags me off, laughing as she walks.'

"Hey! What are you doing? NOOOOOOOOOOO! Help me someone!"

* * *

In Mew's world – Chapter 14

"Mew, what on earth did you do? I look lie…. YOU!!!!"

Mew either ignored or didn't understand what Jack was saying, either way he felt annoyed. She reached out and began gently scratching his chin, which felt a warm, comforting sensation down his back. "I shouldn't feel like this, but I am a Pokemon now…."

"Aww, you're scared aren't you Jackie-poo?"

Jack shook his head violently and tried to explain himself, but just ended up spurting out a wave of babyish gibberish that even _he_ didn't understand. Mew just laughed innocently at him, whilst the people around them began to look annoyed.

He and Mew were sitting together in a train car, her on a window seat and him in a black car seat that Mew had conjured minutes before. All around them were thousands of different Pokemon, all staring at them with mixed expressions. They were either fascinated with seeing a pokemon as rare as Mew with a baby, or else annoyed with the fact that Jack had been crying so loud minutes before. "Mew, can you get those people to stop staring at me?"

Mew blinked confusedly at Jack and then held up a rattle, handing it to him with a playful smile on his face. He took it reluctantly, shaking it sarcastically as she laughed at him.

"Oh _I _get it; you made it so that I can only speak Baby! Well fine! Thankwu for da wattle momma!"

"You're welcome honey!"  
Jack stared at Mew in stunned silence for what seemed like hours, before trying to bash his head in with the rattle repeatedly as Mew tried to stop him. She took it from him and made it vanish from her hands, frowning at Jack as if he were in court. "Bad Jack! Pain is bad!"

Jack looked to his left and saw what looked like a mother charizard giving him a friendly smile, and a teenage charmeleon that was laughing at how much Jack seemed to be misbehaving. "Ha ha ha! That kid's got style!"  
Jack giggled as the Charizard clipped her son around the ear for laughing, and then turned back to Mew, his expression deadly serious. "How come you didn't answer me before?!?!?"  
Mew smiled sweetly at him and then unfastened the straps that held him in the seat, taking him and resting him in her arms. "Because babies are so cute when they look confused."

Jack put his head in his hands and cursed himself for agreeing to Mew's terms. He should have known that something like this would happen. Seeing how frustrated he was, Mew giggled and kissed him gently on the forehead, instantly clearing his head of confusion and doubt. "Now, nobody else is gonna be able to understand what you say widdul Jackie, so just speak your mind ok?"  
For some reason Jack no longer felt angry at Mew. Part of him felt like shouting as loudly as he could about how humiliated she had made him feel and exactly what he thought of her stupid world, but at the same time he just couldn't stay mad at her. Maybe it was because he felt like she was his real………. No way..

"Ok Mew, question number one: where are we going? Question number 2: why did you have to turn me into a mew, let alone a BABY mew and question number 3…"

Jack looked down at his new body. Apart from a small white diaper he was completely naked, although as a mew he didn't seem to have any bodily shame. Still, as a certain scent reached his nostrils and brought fresh tears to his eyes there was one thing he felt he needed to get off his chest. "…. Why haven't you…. You know…."

From the look on Mew's face, Jack could tell that she knew exactly what he was talking about, but she just rolled her eyes innocently and pretended she couldn't smell anything.

"What_ever_ do you mean cutie pie?"

At first Jack was too embarrassed to say anything, but the smell that was slowly suffocating him, along with the fact that he knew nobody else would be able to understand him, convinced him that embarrassment wasn't worth staying in his current situation. "Question number 3: Why…. Haven't you changed me yet?"  
"Stinky!"

Mew and Jack looked across the table in front of them to where a Blissey was sitting with a small Happiny in its arms. The Happiny was waving at Jack happily, oblivious to how embarrassed he felt. "Mew – stinky!"

All of a sudden everyone at the train looked over at Jack, confused at the playful Happiny's words. Then, all at once they covered their noses and groaned. Mew quickly rested Jack's head on her shoulder and floated towards the train bathroom, giggling as she went.

"I forgot to tell you, other babies can still understand you."  
"You don't like me very much, do you?"  
The doors slid open automatically for Mew and she placed Jack down on a plastic changing table, quickly going to work. Strangely enough, Jack didn't feel embarrassed by this – it felt like taking a shower. He felt as though he could have a casual conversation with Mew while she was doing this.

"Of course I like you silly; I _love_ you!"

Mew quickly finished and scooped Jack up, hugging him close to her. He could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"And I always will!"  
She nuzzled her face against his affectionately. For a second, Jack felt incredibly awkward. Then, to both his relief and humiliation… "Yep, your momma's gone love her widdul baby no matter how stinky he is!"  
"Damn it Mew! This is supposed to be my day off!"  
"Hey!"

Mew's mood instantly changed. She held Jack on her knee, face down, and brought her left hand down hard on his bottom. It was only a light tap to her, but to him it felt as if he had just been branded. His tears felt like running taps as he began crying again, but Mew showed hardly any pity, or she wasn't trying to. But, after ten seconds at the most she picked Jack up again and tapped him lightly on the back, trying to calm him down.

"I don't want you swearing, or we're going home early. Aww come on Jack, please stop crying!"  
"But it really really hurts!"

"Well then don't upset your Momma!"

After another hour or so, the train came to a stop. Jack couldn't see out of the window because of his current height, but from the sounds he could hear coming from outside the train, and from the number of Pokemon that looked as if they were in too much of a hurry to even stop and say hello, he knew that he was in a city. Mew picked up his seat and turned it into a stroller, before wheeling him in and out of the many passengers, towards the exit to the train. "So Jack, where'd you wanna go first?"  
Jack's ears perked up as he heard Mew's words. Had she really meant that _he_ could choose where they went and what they did today? Maybe his transformation would be worth it after all….

"Do you think we could get some food first?

He heard Mew squeak as she tried to hide her laughter. "I didn't think you'd get used to being a baby _that_ quick!"

Jack thought about this for a second, wondering what she meant. When it finally hit him he felt as if someone had drilled a hold through his chest and left a big gaping hole.

"NO! That's not what I meant! I mean, is there somewhere where I can get a kid's meal or something?"  
Mew smiled happily at Jack's insecurity, as she usually did. Without saying anything else she quickly pushed the stroller into a nearby station restaurant and then stopped at a table that wasn't occupied. "Stay here for a second; I'll go get you a kid's meal."

Mew put the break down on the stroller and then floated towards the counter, leaving Jack alone. "Geez, how irresponsible is she?" he thought to himself.

Jack looked around at the other customers, sitting at their tables. Most of the passengers must have been a in a hurry, because the restaurant wasn't even half full. There was a small group of about six Wartortle at one table, speaking out some weird sport Jack had never heard of and a quiet Floatzel reading a large newspaper. Aside from them, Jack couldn't see anyone else; but that may have just been due to the fact that because of the straps holding him down, he couldn't get out and look. All of a sudden a tall teenage looking Ivysaur walked in front of the stroller. She looked at Jack and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Wow! A baby mew!"

There was a scurry of footsteps around the side of the stroller and two more Pokemon appeared: a short, plump gloom and a vulpix. It seemed off to Jack that two grass Pokemon would be hanging around with a fire type, but at that point it was the least of Jack's worries.

"Awww, it's so cute! How could its mom just leave it by itself?"

"Excuse me, but would you people mind leaving me alone? You're really starting to freak me out!"  
They just stared at him, their faces love struck. Jack was about to ask if they were all deaf, when he remembered Mew's words, 'nobody else is gonna be able to understand what you say widdul Jackie'. He cringed as he thought of what the strange girls might be hearing, or what they might be interpreting it as.

"Hey, I think he likes you Ivysaur!"  
The middle Pokemon grinned at him, before extending her vines into the stroller, undoing the straps that held Jack down and lifting him out. She waved him around in the air in front of her, laughing. "You wanna come home with me cutie pie?"  
"OK, first of all that's _my_ pet name for him and secondly, if you don't put down my baby I'll turn you all into plushies!"

The three friends smirked at Mew's statement. "Oh really? Well lets just…"

Jack saw them turning to their right to look at Mew, their jaws dropping as they saw her.

"You're really… wow! We're sorry your highness! We'll put him back right now!"  
The ivysaur hastily strapped Jack back into the stroller and then made a run for it, her friends following her quickly. Mew floated in front of the stroller, a small paper bag in her hands. "I really wish people wouldn't do things like that. Who do they think they are, just picking up random babies they've never met before!"  
She turned to look at Jack, who was wearing a humorous smug on his face.

"Your highness? Why were they calling you…"  
"It doesn't matter!"  
Mew hastily took a small hamburger out of the bag and thrust it into Jack's mouth, nearly choking him in the process. As he chewed it up he saw Mew trying to calm down, placing her fingers on the sides of her head and circling them round as if she was using magic to clear her mind, which in all fairness is what she was probably doing anyway.

"Hey Mew?"

She turned to Jack, trying to fake a smile. He just chewed his food happily, no longer caring why she had been called…. _that_ by those strange girls.

"Is there any ketchup in that bag?"

Mew seemed confused at Jack's change of mind. Without saying anything she looked in the bag, before rolling it up and throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Nope, I'll go get you some."  
Jack shook his head as he swallowed the last of his food. "No, don't bother Mew; I'm ready to start my day off properly now. How about we find a park? It'd be nice to get away from all these crazy Pokemon."

Mew's eyes lit up as she saw Jack's enthusiasm. Smiling at his change of heart, she lifted him out of the stroller and into her arms, sending a disappearing spell at it as she floated out of the restaurant.

"Sure thing honey, whatever you say."

Jack could still hear the rain beating down on the ground outside, but suddenly the sound began to drift away from him. He focused on the sound of Mew's heartbeat, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier……


	15. Chapter 15

'A Raichu walks into the clearing from the right, dragging along a Pichu on a leash. Once it reaches the middle it sits down, gets out a cookie and starts eating it. The Pichu then gets up, signals for you to turn on your communicators and climbs up onto the stump.'

"Ok, personal note to self: Never buy magic potions from a voodoo sorceress who writes her company phone number on the bathroom wall of a gas station. Now, it's been hard for me this half term because I've been in a kind of rut. Luckily I managed to get out of the house today and so I'm in a happier mood, which is why I was able to complete the next chapter. For those of you who want more of the plot rather than just cruelty, you'll get a few answers here, and a lot more questions. Before I start though –ACKKK!"  
'The Raichu pulls on the leash, pulling me off the stump.'

"Give me a second! I still haven't responded to reviews!"  
"Well make it quick Sweetie, I need to drop you off at Butterfree's house so I can go and play bingo with my sister! I like taking care of you, but I need a break once in a while!"  
"I'll give you a break….."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear?"  
"Nothing Raichu!"  
"Pardon?"

"Grrrr…. Nothing…. M… Mama…."

"Now that's better! Now you can respond to your little friends!"  
'Raichu ties the leash around a tree and walks off to the left.'

"Ok, before I get dragged away again it's time for some review responses!"

1.

Cedric Bale  
2008-02-12  
ch 14, anon.

This thing's got some steam! Gogogo! Also, was that Eevee/Espeon part of the... uh, 'real' pokemon world, or of Mew's world (where I -think- they are now)? i.e. Are they going to possibly maybe perhaps run into that Espeon? That also begs the question, is Mew's world entirely conjured up by Mew's imagination, or are all those pokemon in that city indipendantly thinking living creatures? I guess what I'm asking is, is that place to be considered 'real'? (also, it'd be awesome if he got to stay as a mew

"Don't worry, it just seems weird now but I'll clear things up in chapter 16, when the whole thing should…. Well….. wait and see : )"

2.

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-02-12  
ch 14,

How ultimately cruel.  
I think you should have an Esp-  
No. Too predictable.  
You should turn stereotypes on their head, like having a friendly, caring female Houndoom, or a cruel angry fire pokemon.  
Or an Espeon.(Ducks as everyoen throws something at him.) OK, i get the message. Stick with the first one. And i agree with FrostDeman, you really should turn Jack into a girl-after this day possibly.  
That's a class idea.

"Ha ha, keep reading Felix the Eeveetrainer, anything is possible for future chapters and that seems to be quite a popular suggestion."

3.

FrostDeman  
2008-02-12  
ch 14,

so Mew is roalty huh...lol! wait i heard something...oh snap Mew is Here! NO NO NO! 'Hi SatAMNerd15 this is Mew i Love it sweetie keep up the good work oh by the way FrostDeman is safe'

"Oh no! Mew was broken the fourth wall!"

'Mew flies into the woods, Raichu runs back in.'

"Wow! A Mew! Would you like to come and play bingo?"

"I don't think it's really my thing, but I'd be happy to watch this little Pichu for you."

"Wow, thanks! Bye Mew! By Sweetie!"  
'Mew flies down and grabs the leash, then makes it vanish. She then puts me inside a bubble and begins to float off to the left, with me close behind.'

"Oh no! Help! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! If I don't come back, enjoy the next chapter! ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Jack had been to cities before, on his travels as a pokemon trainer. He had seen thriving metropolises that looked beautiful under a clear blue sky, with towering structures that seemed out of this world. He had also seen blackened structures of brick, made forever ugly by pollution that both darkened the sky and thickened the air with poisonous gas. But regardless of the conditions of those cities, they all contained pokemon. Everywhere he had ever been had contained pokemon of one kind or another, always able to survive; always able to live peacefully without the interference of humans and yet, in all of his travels he had never seen anywhere like this. A modern city, just as normal as any on Earth, full of pokemon, run by pokemon and maintained by pokemon. Wherever he looked he couldn't see a single human, or indeed any need for trainers or pokemon masters.

Mew sat Jack down on a warm grassy patch in the middle of the park, conjuring a large picnic mat and spreading it out on the ground. She quickly placed him on it and sat down with him, holding a thermos in her hand and wearing a huge smile on her face. "This was a good idea honey; there are hardly any people here!"

Jack looked around the small haven in the middle of the city, seeing only the occasional pokemon amongst the grass, flowers and trees. He could see the buildings around him, their blue glass windows still lit up by the mid day sun, but for a moment he felt as though he was back in the field he and Mew had been to on the day they met. After spending so much time with her the memories of being transformed and toyed with by Mew seemed more laughable than horrifying or shocking. He actually began enjoying reminiscing.

"Hey Mew, it's a little odd that somewhere like this can exist in the middle of such a big city isn't it?"

Mew proudly shook her head, as if all of this where her own creation. "Well, a lot of grass pokemon are employed to keep this place healthy and alive so that the pokemon that live in the city all the time have somewhere to go to relax. A lot of them have very busy lives here after all."  
Mew sighed to herself happily, looking out on the thriving city whilst Jack tried to find some sense in her behaviour. Usually by now she would have thought up some new way to torment him or to embarrass him, but some reason she was completely calm.

"Mew, I was going to ask later, but it seems odd that pokemon could have built a city like this. I mean, where are the humans?"

Mew seemed utterly lost in her thoughts, not noticing Jack as he waved his arms to get her attention. "Mew! Pay some attention to me! I need….."

Jack stopped as he thought to himself, "I'm not her real child I'm not her real child I'm not her real child!"

"There _are_ humans here Jack"

Jack looked back up at Mew, whose view was still fixed on the city skyline. "They're just hard to see. I mean, who's going to be able to tell that you're a human apart from me?"

He nodded in confused agreement. Could Mew have other people like him? Other toys? He didn't like to think that somewhere in Mew's castle there might be a room full of inanimate play things, silently calling out for help after being subjected to years of Mew's 'games'.

"So sweetie, how long did you want to stay here? There are a lot of things to see in this city."

Jack didn't answer. He had forgotten all about his day off for the moment, and was instead completely focused on the question of the humans of the city and why Mew had been referred to as 'royalty'.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

Jack blinked back into awareness, trying to disguise his concerns by laughing as loudly as he could, attracting the confused gazes from the other pokemon in the park. Mew quickly gave these onlookers a stare that could have scared a small child to death and soon the two of them were alone again.

"Sure, I'm fine Mew."

"Good, so where do you wanna go next?"

Jack wanted some answers and for some reason Mew hadn't already read his mind and found out about this desire. Until she found out about it, he wanted to find out as much as he could.

"Is there a library we could go to?"

Mew looked utterly confused. "A library? That doesn't sound like a very fun day off to me! Why would you want to go there?"

Jack rolled his shoulders, trying to make Mew satisfied with the mental message of 'I dunno.' Mew sighed unknowingly and picked Jack up, floating towards the exit to the park.

"You know people might think you're weird if they see a baby mew reading books."  
"Well, who ever got successful by being normal?"

Even Jack was surprised at his words. Indeed, who had ever become successful by being normal? But who had ever had a normal life by being weird?

The walk through the city towards the library wasn't exactly what Jack had expected. In every other city he had visited people had always been pushing past each other to get where they needed to go, but here it seemed as though each of them was polite beyond possible reason. Everyone seemed to move apart to allow Mew to float down the street, some even stepping out onto the road. Mew was blushing uncontrollably, trying not to look at any of these pokemon. Jack had the feeling that even if he didn't find any answers about a pokemon monarchy in the library, Mew would have to tell him sooner or later.

Mew seemed to be taking extra care not to drop him or cause him discomfort now, so much so that he was so close to her chest that he could hardly see anything. Again, her heart's perfect rhythm began to soothe him…….. NO! He wasn't going to sleep again, he had napped enough today. Still, as he began to hear whispers coming from the crowd he couldn't help but long for the comfort of the stroller, which naturally sent a concerned shiver down his spine.

"Hey, I never thought I'd see her in public! And with a child! I never knew she was pregnant!"

"Who is the man who's essence she's stolen?"  
"Well of course, she has to be secretive with her work. Hardly anyone has ever visited her palace."

"I know, do you think that her kid can use any powers yet?"  
"Hold on, I'll check."

All of a sudden Jack felt a huge jolt through his head, as if an alarm clock had gone off inside his brain. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying to find the source of the pain. As tears began to form in his eyes, he began to feel as if someone was sharing his eyes, looking through his thoughts. Then, he heard a stranger's voice inside his head.

"Wow, this kid is pretty smart for his age."  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!?"

Mew stopped in mid air and then calmly handed Jack to a stunned civilian. She smiled at her and her four children, knowing she would keep Jack safe for a second. "Could you just hold him for me quickly, please?"  
The shocked pokemon, a mother Blastoise, calmly nodded and rested Jack in her arms, slowly rocking and shushing him as Mew turned towards the crowd, standing in the middle of which was a terrified looking Kadabra.

"What makes you think you can just probe my kid's mind like that?!?!?"  
The horrified pokemon began blabbering loudly as he tried to think of an excuse. He turned to his two friends, who instantly turned away. Jack suddenly began hearing calls from the crowd.

"I heard them say that he was going to test to see if the poor darling could use any powers yet!"

"They were just probing him for fun!"  
Soon the whole crowd was against the Kadabra, who looked as though he had reached the point of wanting to run for his life, but Jack knew that Mew would never do anything to seriously hurt anyone… Right?  
"You deserve a little punishment honey, so hold still for a second!"  
"NO! PLEASE!"  
Mew's eyes began to light up and before the Kadabra could make any attempt to defend himself, Mew fired a magic spell at him, hitting him dead on in the stomach.

"You think you can play with babies huh? Let's see how _you_ like it!"  
The Kadabra began to shrink, but that was all Jack saw as the Blastoise pulled his head away, not wanting him to see. The crowd cheered as if they were watching a cartoon hero defeating a villain and then, after a few seconds, it all stopped.

"Thank you for holding him Mrs Blastoise, you're very kind."  
Jack felt himself being handed back to Mew, who took him in one hand and bowed to the Blastoise, who looked too shocked for words.

"This is an… honour your majesty…."  
Jack looked at Mew, waiting for her to blush, but instead she had a very real look of contempt on her face, smiling at the Blastoise as if she were an old friend.

"The honour is mine. If you and your children ever want to come to see the castle, feel free. I'll give you the grand tour."

The squirtle crowded around their mother suddenly burst into screams of approval at Mew's suggestion. "Of course Mew, we'd love too!"  
"Well come any time sweeties, but I need to go now, I promised Junior here that I'd take him around town."

"How sweet! Well, you two enjoy yourselves!"  
Jack waved happily to the Blastoise family as Mew carried him away. As they went out of view, Mew handed Jack a small soft object, laughing triumphantly.

"This is for you honey. I'm gonna get you all kinds of neat stuff while we're here!"  
"Wow Mew, thanks! What is thi… Arghhh!"  
Jack nearly dropped the toy that he had been handed as he realised what it was. Mew had transformed that Kadabra! He gently poked its face, but it stayed still, paralyzed in his hand.

"Mew, why did you…. You have to change him back!"  
Mew sighed contently, uncaring about the Kadabra Jack knew must have been scared half to death.

"Don't worry honey, I promise I'll change him back before we go home. He just needed to be punished, that's all. So you two have some fun while we're here, ok?"  
Jack scowled at the back of Mew's head. Did she really expect him to play with something like this? It was a living creature! No matter how soft, or fuzzy, or cute, or huggable it was…..

More uncontrollable moods began to overwhelm Jack. Without thinking he hugged the Kadabra tight, laughing as he felt the soft fur against his skin.

"I knew you'd like it. And look, the library is really close now!"  
Jack, still holding his new toy, looked up to find a huge white marble structure coming into view, nestled in-between two large glass buildings. It had the shape of some kind of Temple, having a wide row of stairs before and a large pillar beside the door on each end, with a huge engraved sign with the words 'Pokopolis Public Library' sitting on top of them.

"Mew, that's incredible!"

Mew didn't say anything. Jack looked up to see that her view out to the right of the library, once again fixed on the skyline of the city that they had seen from the park. Jack followed her gaze, looking up to see a stunning afternoon sky, with a triumphant sun and only a small group of clouds, which was hardly enough to spoil the view as the sunlight reflected off of the beautiful buildings that made up the city.

"Hey Mew?"  
Mew snapped back into reality and looked down at Jack, who was beginning to wriggle around in her arms, trying to get comfortable. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she saw this, as well as how tired he looked.

"Yes Honey?"  
"Where about is our home up there?"  
Mew smiled happily and held Jack up, placing him on her shoulders. She held him safely in place with one hand and then pointed towards the middle of the skyline, where a small, thick cloud could be made out. Jack strained to try and find the castle, but couldn't tell one part of the cloud from the other.

"I can't see it Mew!"

He could hear Mew laughing innocently to herself as she heard Jack's words. "Well, it is kind of hard to see from down here. Don't worry about it."  
Grinning, she brought Jack back into her arms and proceeded up the library steps, humming happily to herself. Jack quickly fell back into his own thoughts, looking at passers by, road signs and anything else that attracted his attention as Mew neared the entrance. It was only after five minutes of silence that he came to a shocking realisation about his choice of words.

"_Our_ home?"

Jack instantly looked up at Mew, who he caught a glimpse of looking at him fondly before quickly turning back towards the entrance to the library.

"He heh, maybe this isn't just Mew's world after all."

* * *

"So she's here in the city? Finally?"  
His companions nodded round him, sadistic grins growing on their faces as their situation became clear.

"Then finally, we have a chance… for answers!"  
Cheers approval echoed around him, still discreet amongst the other sounds of the city. They each held out their front paws, joining them together in the middle of their circle. As the traffic outside their alley came to a standstill at a red light, passers by could only slightly hear a call sounding out of the alley, followed by a barrage of sadistic laughter.

"To the death of the creator!"

"The death of the creator!"  
"THE END OF MEW!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

'I walk in from the left, now a human again but with Pichu ears and a Pichu tail. Mew floats on behind me, smiling sweetly.'

"Hi Guys, as you can see mew was kind enough to turn me back into a human, although she made me keep the ears and tail for some reason."  
"Well now you can talk to pokemon all the time! Besides, it looks cute!"  
'I look very cautious of Mew.'

"Well, despite being fictional Mew you're actually pretty cool. Now, I'm gonna answer some reviews."

1.

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-02-15  
ch 15,

Plot?  
PLOT??  
Didn't expect that.  
OK, that was mean. This is very good.  
Is it just me, or is Jack kind of starting to enjoy this?  
Espeon. Rules.  
Yay! I have a strange and disturbing fixation!

"………… I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!"

'Cries.'

"Aww, looks like someone needs a hug."

2.

Draconess  
2008-02-15  
ch 15,

Oh crap, poor mew! and Jack is getting used to the world he had found himself in!

What do you have in store for the lovely female pink kitten with the sapphire eyes?

"Are you referring to Mew? If so, you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter."

"Wow, maybe Jack would look cute if I turned him into a pink kitten with sapphire eyes! Or a female…."

"Sorry Mew, but this is neither the time nor the place."

3.

FrostDeman  
2008-02-15  
ch 15,

uhg what happened 'looks down' ahh! i'm a freakin Sneasel! wait a minutie, This is awsome! well lets cacth up on the story...Great ideas there now I know where Mew is at, I think...now which way do I take so i can give Mew a peice of my mind...i'll do it later

"Ha, I didn't want to admit it before but being turned into a pokemon _was_ pretty awesome."

'Mew's face lights up.'

"Ha! I knew it! Awwww, come here widdul Pichu!"  
'Mew throws a poke ball at me, which bashes me on the head and then absorbs me in a bright red light. Mew turns towards you.'

"So, what's your favourite pokemon honey? Here I come!"  
'Mew flies off to the left as the curtains open. As the story comes into view, a small pop up appears that says:

'Current pokemon:

SatamNerd15 – Human/ Pichu.

This strange pokemon has little knowledge of attacks and instead devotes most of its time to working on and reading fan fiction. It has only come into public knowledge and was created by Mew, who says that it looks adorable when afraid. According to Mew she intends to keep it as a pet.

Cry – 'Enjoy the next chapter!'

2. To be caught as soon as Mew finds out your address. Ha ha ha……

* * *

The two of them had to strain their necks as they looked upwards, gazing in awe at the towering rows of books. What seemed like hundreds of shelves stacked tightly against the walls and ceiling, using as much room as possible. It was just as well that Mew had gotten rid of Jack's stroller, as it probably wouldn't have been able to fit between the rows of ancient literature.

"Mew, this place is amazing!"  
"Shhhh!"  
Demands for quiet seemed to be coming from the books themselves, but as Mew and Jack wandered further into the library, looking between the shelves they saw a many number of pokemon with their heads deep in books, some looking as old as the books themselves. To avoid any more notice, since they may have been thrown out if they made too much noise, Jack aimed his thoughts at Mew.

"Mew, how old is this place? Most of the writing on the spines of those books is worn away!"  
"It's been here as long as the city. There's a more modern section near the back. What exactly did you want to look for?"  
Jack froze. He had had a plan all set out: fine a newspaper or encyclopaedia or anything that would have anything to do with any Pokemon royal family and then start researching, but the problem just dawned on him: how was he supposed to do that without Mew seeing?

"I umm, do you think maybe I could take a look at an encyclopaedia?"  
Mew suddenly gave Jack a very questioning gaze. He knew that she would read his mind eventually, if he didn't think of a good enough excuse.

"And why, may I ask, would you want to see something like that?"  
"Because… ummmm…."  
"Excuse me madam."  
Jack and Mew turned in unison towards the direction of the voice to find what looked like a very ancient Noctowl, with very distinct round glasses resting on its beak.

"Young children are not allowed in this part of the library. If _you_ want to stay then feel free to take him to the _day care_ _section_ of the library."

The strange pokemon suddenly began sniggering at his own joke, which until hours later Mew and Jack didn't even realise was a joke at all.

"Umm, thank you sir but I don't want to become separated from my…"

"Ma ma go go!"  
Mew looked down at Jack, utterly shocked.

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"Well, you've been carrying me around all day so how about you go and take a break? I'll be fine, don't worry!"

Jack outstretched his arms to the Noctowl, who seemed to have some strange phobia of children. Jack kept yelling words that he hoped people would be able to understand even as baby talk.

"Go go!"

"Well my arms _are_ kind of tired…."  
Mew sighed sadly to herself and then handed Jack to the Noctowl, who held him an arms length away as Mew began to float towards a different section of the library. She turned back and yelled to the Noctowl, "Please take care of him!"

"Don't worry madam, I'll be sure to!"  
Jack kept still, hanging in the Noctowl's arms. The aging bird pokemon took one look at him and then turned his head away in disgust before walking down a different row of books. Jack couldn't help but feel somewhat unloved.

"Bringing children into a library, honestly! Even if she _is_ royalty! Well, I'm sure Miss Buizel will take care of you, you little ruffian."  
"What did you call me?"  
Jack began yelling all manner of insults at the stuck up bird, who of course didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Huh, young children are _so_ unintelligent."

Jack felt like biting the Noctowl's wing before he remembered that his teeth probably weren't developed enough to do any damage. Then, the perfect idea came into his head.

"Oh yeah? Bombs away!"  
With a sadistic grin on his face, Jack completely let loose. The Noctowl slowly turned back to Jack, a look of utter horror on his face. Loving every minute of it, Jack uttered out a word that he was sure even a well read owl would have in his vocabulary.

"Poopy!"  
The owl stared at Jack, unsure of what was going on. Then all of a sudden his face went completely green. Without thinking he began to run down the isle, until Jack caught site of a single rainbow coloured door nestled neatly between two book cases.

"Miss Buizel! Get out here now!"

The door slammed open and a distressed looking Buizel rushed out, taking huge clumsy steps that made it look as if she was preparing for a long jump.

"Yes Sir Mr Noctowl… umm… sir!"  
She halted just in front of them, standing up perfectly straight as if her life, or her job, depended on it.

"Take this little anarchist away from me! Now! His mother will pick him up later!"

Buizel looked down at Jack and instantly her face lit up as if she were a six year old child opening presents on Christmas morning.

"Awwww, look at him! You're not an anarchist are you widdul fella?"  
Jack laughed at her voice. She sounded so peppy and full of life. He thought to himself that she should be working anywhere except a public library. He eagerly reached out to her. The Noctowl hastily handed him to her, almost dropping Jack in the process. Jack was lucky to keep hold of his Kadabra toy as Buizel took him into her arms and slowly began rocking him.

"Ok sir, did she say anything about any medical issues?"  
Buizel looked up to find Noctowl gone. Her face turned to one of disgust and frustration as she began walking back towards the door.

"Damn it, he never listens to me. Oh… I said a bad word! I'm sorry little guy!"  
Jack smiled up at her, as if to say 'I forgive you' and her mood instantly changed. She either didn't notice or didn't care about the smell coming off of Jack's diaper as they entered the room.

"Uh- oh, someone smells stinky. Let's get you cleaned up!"

She placed Jack down on a large changing table and instantly went to work. As she raised the bottle of talcum powder Jack turned his head away, as he knew that it would send him into a coughing fit if it got anywhere near his face. It was one of the only things he remembered from being a baby he _first_ time.

"OK here we… oh snap!"

Jack shielded his face with his arms as the bottle tumbled out of Buizel's hands. Luckily for him it landed just short of him, but as it hit the ground he was covered in thick, white, talcum powder and soon he was coughing like there was no tomorrow. Thinking on her feet, Buizel quickly put him in a new diaper and then picked him up, lightly shaking him to get rid of most of the powder.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I'll get you all cleaned up right away!"

With Jack in one hand, she reached towards a box of wet wipes and began wiping the powder off of Jack, who at this could hardly breathe. She worked as fast as she could, almost dropping him several times but in a matter of seconds he was completely clean, and back to breathing normally. She lifted him up to her chest, resting his head on her shoulders and began swaying left and right, trying to calm him down.

"There there, are you all better now?"  
"Bett-urr! Bett-urr!"  
Buizel laughed at Jack's vain attempts at communication and then placed him down on the floor next to a small toy box. She bent down so that they were face to face and smiled in a way that wasn't dissimilar to the way Mew kept smiling at him, almost motherly.

"There we go. Now, I'm going to get you a bottle and then we can play together. Nobody else dropped any munchkins off today so it looks like we're alone."

At that, Buizel walked off to another end of the room, leaving Jack alone. He looked around to find that all of the walls were decorated with fantasy themed wallpaper, with what looked like a continuing story of Knights, Princesses and Charizards depicted on each wall. He felt the soft, shaggy floor below him and felt like lying down and going back to sleep. As he looked at it he found that it was divided into several small squares, each with a multicoloured letter or number on it. Just as Jack was about to start looking for a way to complete his objective, Buizel sat down next to him and lifted him into her arms.

"OK little guy, open up – its feeding time."

Jack looked at the bottle Buizel held with disgust. He could fully remember the last time he had been forced to drink from one and he hated the idea of having to go through it again.

"NO! NO BODDUL!"

He began squirming in Buizel's arms, but she had a very strong grip for a young woman and held on tight. Sighing, she brought the bottle to his lips, waited until he tried to open his mouth and protest again and then pushed the tip into his mouth, holding it firmly in there as he tried to push it out.

"There, now drink up!" she said with very authoritarian tone.  
All of a sudden Jack no longer had the bravery to disobey her. He began drinking the warm milk from the bottle, finding it surprisingly tastier than before. Did he have different taste spuds as a mew?

"There we go. There's a good boy."

She took the bottle away from Jack's lips as soon as he drank the last drop of milk, standing it up on the floor next to him. Jack was about to try and speak again, when he felt a strange blockage in his throat. He began hiccupping continuously, unable to control himself. Knowing what to do, Buizel held him up to her chest and patted him on the back, triggering what felt like a chain reaction in Jack's throat.

"BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
Jack's face lit up as this happened. He had no idea that he could burp so loudly!

"Hey! Quiet down in there!"  
He could hear Buizel laughing at this – Jack felt as though he wanted to crawl into a tight dark space and never come out.

"OK then honey, now how about a story?"  
Inspiration suddenly filled Jack's brain. As Buizel placed him back on the floor he began waving his arms shouting "Storwee! Storwee! Mew!"  
"You want to hear a story about mew?"  
He nodded his head, his heart already full of pride at his 'acting' ability.

"Well, I know one that my momma used to tell me. OK then sweetie."

"_Once upon a time, in a far off land there was a Mew, living in a castle in the clouds. Every day she would go outside and look down on the planet below, feeling very lonely. Then, one day a spirit came to her. He said:_

'_Oh Mew, I am on my way to heaven but I do not wish to leave my friends behind. Please help me!'_

_Mew felt pity for the spirit. She could tell that he had very strong connections to his pokemon, and so she told him:_

'_I will let you begin a new life on the planet below.'_

_The spirit thanked her and after saying fond farewells she sent him down to live on the planet as a pokemon, since she knew that since he had such a strong bond with his pokemon then he would live a happy life down there. _

_The next day, two more spirits came to Mew, each with the same problem. Like she had done before, she sent them down to the planet below to begin new lives as pokemon, again sure that they would live good, happy lives._

_Over time many more spirits came and each time Mew gave them new lives on the planet below. But each time she sent one down there she began to feel lonelier and lonelier, as none of them seemed to belong in the castle with her._

_And so, even now she waits up there, always giving new life to lonely spirits and always waiting for the right one to come; the one that could live happily with her up in the castle forever."_

Jack felt tears in his eyes as Buizel finished the story. All these pokemon living in the city; if the story was true then had they all been humans once? Humans that were so bonded to their pokemon that they were allowed to become one in a new world? In Mew's world? And what about the Mew, the one who had been lonely for so long……

Jack couldn't hold it in. He burst out crying, alarming Buizel who at first seemed unsure of what to do.

"Oh, don't cry little mew! I'm sure the story isn't about you and your momma! Neither of you are lonely because you have each other, right?"

Jack's tears suddenly began to subside. Without thinking he jumped in Buizel's arms and hugged her tightly, needing comfort more than anything at this point. She slowly lifted him off the floor and hugged him back, tenderly, as if he were as fragile as a glass figurine.

"Because we have each other…….. Is it really like that?"

Jack tried to imagine Mew sad or lonely, but it seemed impossible. Ever since he had met her she had always had something to be happy about. It didn't seem logical that she could be so unhappy; so lonely…

Powerful emotions began to fill Jack's body. He felt like screaming to let them out.

"Mew, don't be lonely! Please don't be lonely!"

His thoughts seemed to echo out of his mind into everything in the room. All of a sudden he felt Buizel weakening her grip, almost dropping him again.

"You…. Are you talking to me…. inside my head?"

Jack looked up at her, seeing her looking both scared and confused. He threw his thoughts out to her again.

"Can you hear me?"  
She slowly nodded, seemingly unsure of what was going on.

"Am I insane?"  
She looked on the verge of having a break down.

"Babies aren't supposed to be able to do that, even baby mew!"  
"Don't worry, you're sane. I'm just kind of…. Mature for my age."

She slowly placed him back onto the floor, looking extremely dizzy.

"Umm, are you ok?"  
She didn't answer. Buizel fell backwards onto the floor with a thump, leaving Jack alone in the world of consciousness.

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh……….."  
"I think its time I called Mew."

* * *

"_We've tracked her to the Pokopolis public library sir. She's been in there for about half an hour now. It also appears that she has a child with her."_

"Her own child? Are you serious?"

"_Yes sir. Our agent has told us that she has separated from him for the time being."_  
He grinned at the thought of ripping the child apart, flicking out his claws and admiring them as they shined in the afternoon sun. But no, this wasn't the time to strike. He had to plan this carefully, after all; Mew was a powerful opponent.

"Send Ninetails to intercept the child and then return it to me; tell our agent to continue monitoring the situation and you keep an eye on Mew. If we do this right then we may be able t complete our objective a lot sooner than we thought.

"_Understood sir, Articuno out."_

His walkie talkie beeped off and he quickly nestled it back into his belt. He looked over the side of the building, gazing down at the library. All the knowledge that was written in the books that had been kept there for generations; it seemed the perfect place to get the information _they_ were after. Everyone knew the legend, but there had to be more to it than that. There had to be more to this existence than that…

"I swear Mew, for what you've done to us, for what you've forced us to do, for what you've never told any of us, I'm going to grind you down until there's nothing left of you!!!!!"

* * *

Mew sighed to herself, bored out of her skull as she wriggled around on the leather seat, tying to get comfortable as she stuck her head in a textbook that looked to be almost twice her size.

"I'll bet Jack's having fun…."

She scanned through the page she was on for what seemed like he millionth time, finally settling on one spot.

"Let's see:

_Irony - __The quality or state of an event being both __coincidental__ and __contradictory__ in a __humorous__ or __poignant__ and extremely __improbable__ way._

"Am I reading a dictionary?"  
Mew had to lean back to close the book and was stunned to realize that she was actually reading the Pokopolis small dictionary.

"SMALL?"

Mew threw it to the floor, uncaring about how annoyed the other patrons would be with the sound it made. How could she have known it was a dictionary? All of the books looked the same!

"Darn it, I'm sick of this! I'm going to see Jack!"  
"Mew! Come quick!"

Mew's face lit up as she heard Jack's voice inside her head.

"Okie Dokie Jack, I'm on my way!"  
She flew as fast as she could towards the day care area, feeling like a happy little jet place as she went. Then, suddenly a huge bell tone rang throughout her head, nearly causing her to crash. She stopped in mid air, quickly trying to make reason of the situation.

All pokemon had natural instincts. For one, they could always see danger coming. Secondly they could usually tell good humans from bad humans and thirdly they all had basic knowledge of how to fight. Some pokemon however have other instincts. For water types it's the knowledge of how to swim. For insect types its how to survive alone in the forest, but for Mew it was something else. As reason began to flow into her mind she hastily increased her speed towards Day care, desperate to get to Jack, because when a mew has an experience like that it only ever means one thing:

"Trouble is coming!"


	17. Chapter 17

'Lights come up on a Pichu with a baggy black t - shirt sitting at a miniature desk, typing on a laptop. He sees you and then waves happily.'

"Hey guys! As it turns out Mew treats her pets really well! She gave me a new room and everything!"

'Mew flies on from the left.'

"Yes, as long as you give this story a happy ending! Things are looking kind of depressing from where I'm standing. I would never get into fights like this!"

"Mew! You're gonna give away what happens in this chapter! And besides, you know this story is only made up! I didn't even know you existed until I replied to a review for chapter 14!"

'Mew grins.'

"And I'm so happy that I got to come and see you! All the nice people who review all seem to want to be turned into pokemon too!"  
"That's because pokemon rock! Now, I'm gonna answer some more reviews."  
"Okey dokey, I'll leave you to it!"  
'Mew flies off to the left.'

"Okay then, let's take a look!"

1.

Cedric Bale  
2008-02-16  
ch 16, anon.

Holy crap, back-to-back daily updates? I could get used to this.

Bwahaha, that poor Buizel. If Mew's gonna' raise Jack like her own kid, she'd have a hard time explaining his intelligence to the pokemon they meet if Jack starts using telepathic powers all willy-nilly. I guess he'd have to just restrain himself or something... which I couldn't see him doing easily. I know -I'd- have a hard time restraining from my only means of communication, expecially if I want something and the only way to get it would be to, well, communicate. And wha? Silly rebel-type pokemon, Mews are for kids. Wonder what info they're after... I mean, if they were spirits that came to live there by Mew going "Poof! You're a Pokemon now, yaay!" what could they think she hadn't told them? Unless most of the pokemon living their at this point are the descendents of those first citizens... I'unno. I guess I'll find out, apparently soon with such fast updates. ... Uh... something seems to be missing... OH YEAH! Gogogo!

"Lol, to be honest even I found the plot confusing. But don't worry; I've got the ending figured out now. Mew isn't just for kids! I'm 16! I just thought it would be a cool idea to write a story about Mew: ) "

2.

SupeRidley  
2008-02-16  
ch 16,

I like this. I hope the next chapter is soon!

Oh, but, uh, I noticed that you're using Articuno as one of the bad guys. Are the other villains going to be legendaries? I hope that not all of them will be. I can't stand the thought of a villainous Latias!

Well, those are my thoughts. Keep up the good story!

"Don't worry; I don't intend to make any more legendaries the villains. In fact, the main bad guy shouldn't be much of a surprise and you'll laugh your heads off when you find out who it is!"

3.

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-02-16  
ch 16,

Cool! Poor Jack.  
Yes, sorry, that was mean.  
"Yes sweetie, you need to be punished." says Mew, appearing in a pink flash.  
Felix starts glowing white like an evolving pokemon.He stops, and he looks at himself.  
Hey, i'm an Espeon. Cool!  
Everyone groans  
What, you expected me to complain?  
"Well, you can come with me and we can have some fun with the others."  
Ok, now i'll complain. Help!

So much for the fourth wall.

'Mew flies back in.'

"To quote Mr Fredrick Krueger: 'YOU ARE ALL MY CHILDREN NOW!'"

'Turns towards me."

"Okay sweetie, time for a bath!"

'Shrinks me down, grabs me and carries me off to the right.'

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Enjoy the chapter everyone!"

* * *

In Mew's world –chapter 17.

Jack felt completely helpless as he saw Buizel lying there on the ground. He could see her chest moving, so he knew that she was still breathing at least but he felt that if he didn't wake her up then she could be in serious trouble. Without thinking he walked up to her head ad slapped her lightly across the face, but she still didn't respond.

"Mew! Please hurry up!"

Jack looked around frantically for something he could use to help Buizel. He could try hitting her on the head with the milk bottle, but that would probably make it worse. He looked down at Buizel with teary eyes.

"Buizel! Please wake up!"

He had no idea how he had gotten into her mind before, but he knew it might be the only way of waking her up. He tried to picture her standing in the same field where he had met Mew, completely awake. Then he pictured himself flying towards her, as if he were exiting his own body as a spirit and leaving an empty vessel behind. As she caught sight of him in his mind's eye, he quickly went in for a landing, touching down just in front of her with a look of deep calm on his face.

"_Wh…. Why are you here? Get away from me!"_

Just as Jack was about to speak, he looked up to find dark clouds gathering under the formerly spotless blue sky; this wasn't good.

"_I need to help her now!"_

Buizel began to back away, but Jack knew he needed to calm her down or else the stress might cause problems for her body. Come to think of it he had no idea how or why he knew this, but at this point in time he really didn't care.

"_Don't worry; I'm not some kind of mutant baby. I won't hurt you."_

Her eyes began to fill with fearful tears. She stopped as Jack smiled at her and then fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

"_I didn't mean to upset you; I just didn't expect to hear you talking to me like that. You're momma's not going to hurt me is she?"_

Jack laughed and shook his head. He could feel that he was beginning to clear Buizel's mind of fear and anxiety, as the dark clouds overhead were slowly beginning to thin out.

"_No, she would never hurt anyone and she would never do anything even remotely hurtful to someone like you. You're really nice!"_

He could see Buizel blushing at his words, as if she didn't hear them very often. She must really have hated working in the library and having to put up with that insufferable Noctowl on a daily basis. Jack thought to himself that if he ever came back to this city when he was returned to his own age he would help her get out of this place and find someone who really appreciated her talents. After all, she was great with kids. Maybe Mew would even have a place for her in case she ever needed a babysitter for Jack…… what was he thinking?!?!?!?

"_You really think so?"_

Jack quickly leapt into her arms as if his legs were spring loaded and hugged her tightly, eager to comfort her.

"_Well of course. No ordinary person could get me to drink milk from a bottle without complaining!"_

He grinned as he saw her face lighting up, as if she had won the lottery. She burst out laughing and hugged Jack tightly like a child hugging a doll, almost like Mew always did.

"_Thanks little guy!"_

Jack felt warmth surging through his body. He looked up to find a huge portal opening above them, calling them back.

"_Hey, call me Jack."_

As if it were a natural instinct he levitated himself and Buizel upwards, towards the world of the conscious, where he hoped that Mew would be waiting.

"_Hold on Buizel."_

"_Just be careful little guy, I'd hate for you to get hurt."_

Higher and higher they ascended, their bodies being engulfed by the light. Then, just as they reached the end of the portal, a stranger's face appeared above them.

"Until I get the other one, this is the best I can do!"

Before Jack could ask who or what she was, the stranger leapt upwards and then dived down at him, slamming her fist into Jack's forehead as she landed and sending him plummeting back to the field as Buizel continued to rise.

"_Jack! No!"_

Jack didn't hear Buizel screaming as he fell. This was a world within his dreams and so his physical body gave him no restrictions, but as the shock of the strike and the horror of what may happen to Buizel filled his thoughts, he blacked out.

"Mew……………."

Ninetails stood there triumphantly as she admired her handiwork. She didn't trust mew, no matter how young they were and so even the thought that she had defeated a helpless infant mew filled her oversized ego with pride. The Buizel lying down next to the mew didn't matter; she would be easy to dispose of, but Ninetails was still going to enjoy it.

"Ugh… what happened?"

"Wake up!"  
Buizel shook herself awake and looked up at Ninetails, who did her best to look scary as Buizel stood up. However, still dizzy from her recent experience and naturally somewhat dim witted, Buizel just looked at Ninetails as if she were a brick wall.

"Huh? Are you here to drop off a child?"

Taken aback by her idiocy, Ninetails instantly switched to an attack stance. She licked her fangs as if she were about to feast on a prime piece of meat. Buizel quickly stepped back as she saw this, shivering in fear.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you madam!"  
Ninetails grinned and motioned towards the mew that was now out cold on the floor, with a very nasty head wound that by now would have killed an infant of almost any other kind. Buizel's expression turned to horror as she saw him.

"You… did this to a baby? How could you?!?!"

Ninetails burst out laughing as she saw a mournful tear forming in Buizel's eye.

"You heartless……"  
"Enough! Time to get out of my way child!"

Without another word Ninetails charged at Buizel, expecting an easy victory. Unfortunately for her, pokemon can do crazy things when they're fighting for someone they care about.

"You heartless bitch!"  
The moment before Ninetails struck Buizel, the devastated pokemon saw red. Without thinking she leapt into the air and sent a stream of water at her attacker, who jumped a mile in shock as it hit her. As Buizel landed she ran in-between Jack and Ninetails, taking the best attack stance she knew and readying her claws for the next attack.

"So, you've got some fight in you?"  
Ninetails shook herself dry and then turned slowly towards Buizel, adrenaline already running through her veins at the thought of seeing some real blood before her mission was completed.

"Anyone who defends a mew is my enemy!"

As Ninetails scraped her back paw on the ground, imitating a bull, Buizel began to shake. It was only now that she noticed the sheer size of her attacker; Ninetails was at least twice her size and from the bulk of her muscles she could tell that she was much more experienced in battle. But with Jack behind her, out cold on the floor, she wasn't about to back down.

"You think you can take me, little Buizel?"

"I…. can try!"  
Ninetails laughed at Buizel's vain attempts to hide her fear. Moving quickly, she darted towards Buizel, her fangs dripping with saliva. Acting on instinct, Buizel let out another jet of water at her, but this time, fully aware, Ninetails dodged it easily.

"Huh? How can she move so fa.."  
Before Buizel could finish her sentence Ninetails delivered a swift jab to her neck, almost crushing her wind pipes. Buizel clutched her neck in pain, leaving herself wide open for another attack, but to her surprise Ninetails just stood directly next to her, smiling and showing off her fangs.

"How easy it would be to rip off that foolish head of yours, but there'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I've got bigger fish to fry."  
Buizel fell to her knees in pain as Ninetails walked towards the unconscious Jack, grinning.

"No! You can't…."  
Ignoring a choking Buizel, Ninetails picked up Jack with her mouth, being careful not to crush him in her jaws. As she turned to leave, she heard Buizel falling onto her stomach with a thump, followed by a faint scraping sound as the injured pokemon crawled across the floor towards her.

"You have got to be kidding me!"  
"Not gonna let you 'cough' hurt… Jack…."

As she reached Ninetails' front paws, she just managed to unsheathe her claws, before collapsing on the floor. Laughing, Ninetails quickly made a run for the door; after all, there was no question that by now the mother mew would know something had happened to her child. As she ran, she shouted back one final message to the nearly unconscious Buizel.

"And if you see his mother before we get to her, tell him that both she and her child are as good as dead!"

* * *

The rows upon rows of books upon shelves seemed like a gigantic maze to Mew as she tried to find Jack. She had to admit that the library itself was very well organised, as not a single book was out of place on a shelf. Unfortunately for Mew, that just made everywhere she checked look the same!

"Let's see, that owl told me that he was taking Jack to the day care section…."

Mew flew into the centre of two rows and looked at the names of each section, hoping that her hunch was right.

"Battle strategies….. Caterpie training guides…"  
Eager to find Jack she flew through each section like a speeding bullet, quickly reading as she went. By the time she reached the end of the C sections her hopes were sky high, but as eager as she was to read the section names she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Almost there – OWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mew slammed head first into a wall as the section came to an end. She rebounded off of it and quickly began rubbing her nose, which had swollen up like a red balloon.

"Damn it! I thought Day care would be under D! Why else would that damn owl call it a day care section?!?!"

"I suggest that before I show you where your son is you check under 'L' for 'Loud and obnoxious!'"

Mew turned around to see a very annoyed Noctowl standing in front of her, a huge red book under his left wing. Mew smiled innocently, as if she had no idea what he was talking about, but from the look on his face she knew the jig was up.

"Umm…. Can you take me to the…"

"Yes, just follow me and then promise to get out!"  
Noctowl sighed heavily, as if this were the norm for him, and then began hopping back down the isle. Mew followed obediently, feeling extremely guilty about upsetting someone so much.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you, but I really want to find my son."

Without turning his head to face her, Noctowl continued speaking.

"I know that feeling. I remember when I used to live back on Earth…"  
Noctowl came to a complete halt. Mew stopped in mid air, staring at the aging pokemon in utter shock.

"Earth? You mean you're a settler?"  
Noctowl nodded, but still didn't turn to face her. Mew could hear him trying to hide sniffles as he began walking again, increasing his pace as if he wanted more than anything to see the back of her. Mew chose not to say anything, but she could hear him talking under his breath.

"They called it another life…. But how is this different from purgatory?"

Mew almost cried at his words. She knew that some of them were unhappy but…

"I can't take this anymore! She's mine!"

"Noctowl?"

It didn't sound like him. Mew reacted just in time as a huge spear of ice hurtled towards the two of them. Thinking quickly she darted at Noctowl and pushed him out of the way, both of them landing safely as the attacker flew out of a row of book cases to see if his strike had hit them.

"Get out here you dirty mew!"

Mew held her hand over Noctowl's beak to keep him from speaking as Mew surveyed the attacker. Flying in and out of the rows was a stunning male articuno, his feathers shining like sapphires and his eyes full of fiery hatred. She turned towards Noctowl and placed her finger over her mouth, telling him to keep quiet, and then flew out in front of the articuno, an innocent smile on her face.

"Hey there sweetie! Wow, I'm surprised you can fit in here since you're such a big fella! Oh, you looking for me?"

Articuno had to fully spread his wings to stop before he hit Mew, who didn't even flinch as he neared her. As he saw her looking at him, as she looked at everyone, with that carefree smile his heart filled with hatred.

"They told me to leave this to the boss…. But I _really_ wanted to be the first one to draw blood!"  
Mew ignored him, humming to herself as Articuno's temper grew.

"You want to hurt me? Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners?"  
Articuno began to see red. He had just made a serious threat and Mew didn't care!

"My mom taught me plenty! About what you led her to believe! She's lived here for five hundred years you heartless bi…"  
Before he could finish his sentence Mew warped in front of his face and clamped her hands down on his beak, keeping it shut tightly.

"Hey! Your momma wouldn't appreciate that kind of language and neither do I!"  
She could hear Articuno growling loudly under his beak as she held it shut. Attacking quickly, he lifted his wings and flapped them wildly, sending devastating gusts of winds towards Mew, who quickly let go of the beak and summoned up a force field to protect herself. The diverted winds quickly changed course, knocking over several book cases.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to us Mew!"

Mew tutted at the young Articuno's attitude and then raised her arms to attack.

"If you wanted to fight me so much then you should have done it outside. Everyone knows that bird pokemon can't fight in tight spaces. Now, I think you need to be taught a lesson!"

Mew quickly fired a bolt of magic at her attacker, who sent another gust of wind at it, beating it away. Articuno grinned triumphantly, but Mew just raised her arms to attack again.

"Even you can't hit me that easy!"  
"I do believe you mean, '_you can't hit me that easily!'_"

Mew looked around, confused as to where the voice had come from. Then suddenly Articuno let out a deafening scream and began flapping about all over the place.

"Huh? What's wrong!"  
"MY TAIL! GET OFF MY TAIL!"  
Mew tilted her head to get a look at what was going on and nearly lost her concentration completely as an extraordinary sight met her gaze. Noctowl was hanging onto Articuno's tails by the beak, biting down on it as hard as the again pokemon could hope to do.

"GET HIM OFF ME GET HIM OFF ME GET HIM OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quickly taking advantage of the distraction, Mew sent another magic bolt at Articuno, hitting him square in the chest. A bright light quickly engulfed him and Noctowl quickly let go so as not to be affected himself. Seeing this, Mew darted towards him, clapping her hands as she came to a halt in front of his face.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

Noctowl didn't say anything as he dusted himself off. He ignored Mew completely and instead began to survey the damage caused by Articuno's wind attacks. As he saw the overturned shelves, the scattered books and ripped pages, a tear came to his eye.

"That idiot… he destroyed it all!"  
The aging pokemon bent down and picked up a single ripped page that had landed at his feet, holding it close to his chest like a child.

"All of my life I tried to protect them, and as soon as I find something else worth protecting I fail miserably!"

Mew expected him to break down, but to her surprise and admiration he stood firm, showing the inner strength and dignity of a man who must have seen countless battles in his time.

"I'm sorry."

He turned slowly to Mew, his face in utter shock.

"What did you say?"  
Mew looked around at the damage, trying to think of how long it would take to restore the ancient library to what it had been, but then she quickly remembered her mission.

"Quickly, I need to know where the day care room is!"  
Still stunned, Noctowl pointed towards two ruined book cases.

"The door is in between the two book cases…"

Mew quickly bowed in thanks and then darted towards them, teleporting through them as she reached the wreckage. As he saw her disappear, Noctowl just stood there, gazing around at what had once been his pride and joy, as well as the tiny pokemon egg that was now sitting in the middle of it all.

"She actually said it…. she isn't like what they said at all…."

* * *

Buizel felt herself being shaken awake as she squinted in pain. Her neck was swollen terribly as she touched it she quickly had to pull her hand away because of the pain it cause her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see your neck."

Whoever had hold of her instantly let go, causing her to fall and hit the ground for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Ughhh…."

"Oh! Sorry! Maybe this will work!"  
Just as Buizel got a good look at the adult mew that was floating above her, she felt herself being slapped hard across the face.

"Ouch! You mew sure don't practice subtlety do you!"  
She slowly got up, the pain in her neck still throbbing as if there was a needle jammed into it. The mew that had woken her up waved her arms frantically in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Hello? Where's my son?!?!?"  
For a moment Buizel had no idea what the weird mother mew was talking about, and then the memory came back to her as if she had been slapped in the face with a wet magicarp.

"Jack! You're Jack's mother!"  
Mew looked at the panicking Buizel, totally confused as to how she could possibly know Jack's real name; but that didn't matter now. She quickly sent a healing spell at Buizel's neck, trying to calm her down so that she could get some straight answers.

"Stay calm! I need you to tell me where my son is!"  
Buizel found herself blurting out all kinds of gibberish as she recalled the horrible incident. She remembered Ninetails storming in and striking jack down even though he was only an infant, how she had tried to protect him, and how she had failed miserably.

"He's gone…"  
Buizel felt as though she was going to start crying again, but she managed to hold it back. Instead and lunged forwards and grabbed Mew and began shaking her violently.

"A ninetails came and took him away! She really hurt him and I think he's in serious trouble! She said something about both of you being as good as…"  
She stopped as she remembered those last words. She looked up at Mew, determination now shining like a beacon on both of their faces.

"Let me help you!"  
"Huh?"  
Buizel stood up straight, desperate for Mew to give her something to do that could help to save Jack.

"That little boy; I have to help him!"

Mew couldn't say that she didn't admire Buizel's enthusiasm, but she didn't have time for stragglers.

"I'm sorry but I need to do this alone!"  
Buizel cried out pleas to Mew, but she ignored her. Mew looked around, finally spotting the Kadabra plushie under a pile of debris by the door. She flew down and picked it up before disappearing in another flash of light, not even saying goodbye to the distressed pokemon behind her.

"No! Don't leave me here!"

Buizel leapt towards the light, landing flat on her face as it faded away. She got up and looked around, desperately trying to find some sign that Mew hadn't just left her there, hopeless.

She began walking towards the exit, when her foot struck against a solid round object that nearly broke her rear claws.

"Ouch!"

She looked down to find a strange, round blue package at her feet, with a tiny note next to it. She hastily picked both of them up. The note read:

"_I get the feeling that you'll be very helpful before this is over. Until you get your opportunity, don't open this package! Love Mew : )"_

Buizel stared curiously at the package, curiosity welling up inside of her. Maybe she would just tear the packaging a little to see what it was…

"No!"

She hastily hid it in her fur and ran for the door, banishing any curiosity from her mind. This wasn't the time; Mew had told her that. Right now she needed to do what she could.

"We'll find you Jack!"  
The only person who had ever said anything remotely kind towards her; she had to save him!


	18. Chapter 18

'Runs on, now a human with Pichu ears and a Pichu tail again.'

"Ok Guys, mew has just read this chapter and she's very unhappy about the way things are going so I'll do review responses quickly."

1.

The-Black-Cuno  
2008-02-17  
ch 17,

very interesting, love where its going. MENTAL NOTE adviod pokeballs at all costs.  
AND SINCE WHEN HAVE ARTICUNOS BEEN EVIl??. okay apart form that time i... should have told ya that.

"Lol, the evil articuno has a significant meaning that I'll revels in a future chapter."

2.

VulpixTrainer  
2008-02-17  
ch 17,

Oh wow,

Two chapters, nice.

I really do not like that. Unfortantly, protraying Pokemon as villians, you might get a few that will not like the choice.

But I am curious, why a Ninetales? Why would they be wanting to attack Mew? I thought Ninetales were wise and protectors...

I am curious as to why you choosed these certain Pokemon.

I really hope to maybe, see some good versions of the pokemon?

Also, I am looking forward to seeing who this boss is, I cannot help but think that it is a Wobbafet or something.

Oh, and Mew, I say hello and wish you a great future.

"I'm reversing the stereotypes for a reason that you'll have to keep guessing until the next chapter. Sorry, and I'll be sure to let Mew know that you said hi!"

'Mew flies on.'

"There you are! Wait, are you answering reviews without me? Let me take a look at this one…"

'Reads VulpixTrainer's review.'

"Thanks sweetie. Here's a gift from me!"

'Sends a magic spell at you. You look at yourself to find that you have been turned into a Vulpix. Bwahahaha!'

"Now, where's that meanie fan fiction writer? Hey!"

'I have disappeared. Mew flies off to the right to look for me. As soon as she is gone, I sneak back on from the left.'

"Enjoy the next chapter guys! I just want to apologise that I didn't submit this yesterday. My holiday just finished so I have school again. Unfortunately this means that I won't submit chapters as quickly. Oh well, see you next time!"

'Runs off to the left as the curtains come up.'

Mew gazed down at the city as the sun began to go down, the street laps beginning to light up as she scanned through the mass of concrete and electricity for any sign at all of Jack. There were so many pokemon down there of all shapes, all sizes and all types, but only one other mew: she knew that for a fact.

"Come on sweetie, give me a sign."

It felt as though millions of people were talking at once as she tried to find Jack's specific brainwaves, but she did whatever she could to block any unneeded thought out. It was like finding needle in a haystack but Mew would be perfectly willing to stop time itself to find Jack; nothing else mattered.

Then, as she began to lose patience she picked something up. It was very faint, like someone calling to you from miles away, but it was there. Jack was still alive!

"Well, that's a start I guess."

She tried to home in on it, but he was moving quickly. Acting swiftly she nose dived towards the city, flying faster than a jet plane as she tried to catch up with Jack.

Then, just as she reached the tips of the city's highest sky scrapers, he stopped moving. Mew quickly scanned the area again to try and get a fixed location, but for some reason his brainwaves suddenly ceased giving off mental signals. Was he dead? No, Mew wouldn't accept that. She controlled who left this city and she would never let someone else play God in _her_ world.

"You're making this kind of difficult Jackie-poo, so its time to bring in some help!"  
Mew looked down at the busy pokemon crawling through the city streets like ants through an ant hill's tunnel network and instantly she began to plan her next move. Focusing her mind on the buildings around her, the giant structures suddenly began to shake violently.

"Time to get somebody's attention!"  
Quickly scanning them to make sure that nobody was in the upper levels, Mew tore the buildings around her apart, ripping huge shards of concrete in two as she brought all the chunks towards her. Then, as the huge mass gathered in the sky around her, twirling like a hurricane, she began to assemble them. Directing the pieces with her hands she placed them together like a jigsaw puzzle, forming a nose, a forehead, two ears and then finally a huge concrete face. Quickly putting in one more finishing touch the mass of concrete art instantly turned a shade of light Pink.

She knew that someone would have to notice this and as she heard screams coming from down below, she knew that step one of her plan was complete.

"The sky scrapers! What happened to them?"  
"What the heck is that thing?"

"Why is it pink? "

"It looks like a mew! A gigantic mew!"

Glad to have their attention, Mew focused her sight through the eyes of the concrete doppelganger, trying to mentally move its hard stone lips as she talked to her audience.

"Attention! I'm sorry for the sky scrapers – I'll fix that in a second!"

Her voice thundered out of the concrete face as if she was speaking into a giant megaphone, but it was the only way that she could get her message out to everyone in the city at once; and she needed to do it quickly!

"A message from Mew?"

"I've never even seen her! This is so exciting!"  
"What are you talking about? She just tore my office in half!"

Mew sighed at the shouts and screams she could hear coming from below. She didn't have time for this!

"OK listen, I have a favour to ask all of you. My son is missing!"  
Everyone seemed to gasp in unison at Mew's words. She couldn't help but blush as she thought of just how many people were down there looking up at her now. Despite what Jack thought, she didn't like attracting _that_ much attention to herself!

"How did she manage that? Isn't she supposed to be all powerful or something?"

"I think I saw them together in the park this morning! They were so happy, how could someone just take away her son like that?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!?"  
Everyone was silent as Mew let out that thundering order. Her patience was growing dangerously thin and she had the feeling that nobody would be willing to help her if she lost her temper and did something nasty to them.

"Look, he was kidnapped by a Ninetails and I'm sure there's a larger group behind it. I need all of you to help me look for him!"

She could hear several pokemon muttering with uncertainty at her words. Were there really that many people who didn't trust her anymore?

"Why should we?"

Hearing this, Mew instantly teleported down to the ground, looking the Charmeleon who had dared to utter those words directly in the face. He stepped back in fear as her eyes began to glow, her temper mounting.

"I mean… umm…. What does it matter if we don't find him?"

Mew was showing her teeth now: not good. The pokemon around them began to back away leaving them alone, surrounded by a circle of spectators. Whatever was about to happen would, without question, help Mew with her plans or ruin any chances of them succeeding. But with her temper rising dangerously high as she thought of how the Charmeleon could possibly be so heartless, she couldn't see sense anymore.

"Why, you insolent little punk!"  
"Stop it!"  
All of a sudden a huge Charizard leapt from the crowd, landing directly between Mew and the Charmeleon. She matched Mew's gaze and raised her claws. It was only then that Mew recognised the two of them as being the same two that had been on the train earlier that day. How much things had changed since then…

"I don't care who you are! You're not touching my son!"

Mew was about to launch an all out attack on both of them, when she saw the formerly headstrong Charmeleon whimpering behind his mother like a small child. Instantly her rage subsided. She looked back up at her creation in the sky and, directing the concrete as if they were an orchestra, returned the buildings that they had come from, leaving them looking as if nothing had happened to them at all. Confused at her change of heart, Charizard kept her defences up.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but…"  
"I just want him back!"

Mew's eyes began to run as she pictured Jacks position: being held captive by people who wanted to cause him harm, maybe even kill him! She just had to see that he was alive; that he was safe…

"If I don't get my son back in time I swear I'll tear this city apart in anger and I don't want any of you hurt!"  
She turned back towards the Charizard, who still had her defences ready in case Mew was pulling a trick.

"How would you feel if it was yours? What if the kid standing behind you right now got taken away?"

At her words, Charizard lowered her arms. She reached behind her and placed her hand on her son's head, as if she wanted to make sure that he hadn't been taken as well.

"You'd do anything to help him, right?"  
She slowly nodded as Mew floated towards her. As Charizard answered her, there was a new determination in her voice that filled Mew's heart with renewed hope.

"I'd die to protect him. Of course I'll help you!"  
A roar of approval swept through the crowd and instantly they dispersed, running in all separate directions as they began their search. Mew swelled up with pride as she saw them, gladder than she had ever been to have let them come to live here.

"We'll find you Jack. I swear it."

At that, Mew kicked off the ground and took to the skies once more, eager to rejoin the hunt for whoever had been foolish enough to steal a mew's child and think that they could walk away from it unscarred.

Jack felt so utterly and hopelessly peaceful in that field, dark clouds gathering above him as he lay there unawares of anything outside his dreams. All he began to take notice of was the gentle movement of the grass as he adjusted his position, trying to get comfortable. He felt so far away from everything: The city, the emotion rooms, the plushie maze, the castle and especially Mew's world. He was ignorant of everything around him, but as they say, 'ignorance is bliss'.

Then, as he reached his perfect sleeping posture and fell into peaceful bliss, he felt a gentle drop of rain fall onto his nose, dripping over it and flowing onto his closed eyelids, causing him to blink awake. At first he tried to ignore it, rustling around on the grass again as more raindrops began to fall. For a small while there were no more disturbances, but then another drop fell; and then another; and then another; and then another until Jack was drenched in rain. Annoyed, he lifted himself off the ground and gazed up into the dark storm, challenging it, staring it down; willing for it to vanish.

"Jack! You can't do anything by yourself can you? I'd better tag along in case you get into more trouble!"  
Jack recognised that voice, although the memory seemed very distant. He turned towards where the voice had come from to see a very determined Chansey running towards him; his chansey! She waved to him as their gazes met and soon Jack was running to meet her, trying not to take notice of the storm.

"Chansey? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long!"  
Chansey didn't say anything; she just kept running. As she got closer and closer a surprising realisation dawned on Jack: she wasn't going to stop! He held out his hands, trying to get her to stop, but she didn't take any notice of him. Then, as they came within feet of each other, Jack dove to one side to let her pass by, not wanting to be flattened under her weight.

He landed face down in the mud, taking in a mouthful of it as Chansey's deep steps covered his back with more of the sloppy brown muck. He wiped it from his face, the rain helping significantly, and then turned to look at Chansey, who just kept on running towards….. Him!

Jack rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight as a very human version of him outstretched his arms to welcome Chansey into a hug.

"OK Chansey you can come, but try not to embarrass me!"

"Chansey Chansey!"  
For some reason Jack couldn't understand her anymore. He got up and looked at himself to find that somehow his human body had been restored, still wearing a diaper. He covered his freezing body with his hands as his old Pichu suit appeared over his body. He looked at Chansey and that other version of himself, laughing and smiling together and suddenly he felt jealous. That was _his _pokemon! That was _his_ life!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing pal?"

The other him looked up, quickly noticing Jack, and suddenly the laughing ceased. He let go of Chansey and the two of them turned towards the confused Jack, their eyes red with hatred.

"Huh? Can you see me now Chansey?"

"_This is our time now; you had your chance!" _chanted he two doppelgangers in perfect, ghostly unison.

Jack stepped back as the two of them began walking towards him, slow and in perfect rhythm; almost like zombies.

"_This is our time; you had your chance! You don't belong in our world anymore!"_

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"  
Jack was beginning to feel increasingly nervous. He turned around and broke into a run, falling over face first into the mud. He rolled over and looked up at the ghostly duo. Both of them had stopped. Then, as the clouds let out another burst of rain, the two of them let out an eerie moan, both of them suddenly sinking into the mud before Jack's eyes.

"What? Chansey! I'll save you!"  
Jack tried to get up, but as he got onto his feet he found that he couldn't move: his feet were wedged firmly into the mud. As he tried to pull them out they stuck fast and then, before he could think of a way out, he began to sink.

"No! Help! Someone!"

He looked back at Chansey to see the last trace of her disappearing under the ground. In seconds Jack was halfway under and still sinking. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't move an inch. Then, as he sunk down to his neck, more strange voices called out to him, as if the rain drenched field had developed a mind of its own.

"_You lost your chance."  
"You're just another toy to her; another slave."  
"As long as you defend her you'll never be free."_

"_You'll always be part of Mew's world!"_

Jack let out one final scream as his face went under the mud, his vision immediately going black. He could tell from the feeling around him that he was still sinking: going further and further into the depths of the Earth and getting closer and closer to hell.

"No, I won't let this happen! I won't!"  
Jack woke up in a cold sweat, shaking violently as he tried to break free of the thick mud that kept his mind stuck tightly. As he let out another scream, two soft hands picked him up and pulled him close, cooing him and rocking him slowly.

"No…. I won't be… part of… Mew's world anymore…"

It had been an hour now and there was still no sign of Jack. Mew was beginning to get so desperate that she began screaming his name as she flew in between the buildings, once again trying to lock onto his brain waves.

"Jack! Jack! Are you there?!?!??!"  
There was no response. Mew quickly felt herself giving up hope, and then suddenly things got a lot worse. All of a sudden, the skies went black. The sun, so nearly gone for the day, vanished completely and as screams echoed throughout the streets, huge claps of thunder began to boom out of the skies. All Mew could do was watch with horror as the city became shrouded in darkness, and for one second she forgot about Jack completely.

"What's going on? The only person who could change the weather like this is, well, me!"

Quickly gathering strength, a powerful wind raced through the sky towards Mew, picking her up in its jet stream before she had time to react. Soon, she lost complete control of her flight.

"You think that's enough to beat me?"

As the wind thrust her towards one of the buildings Mew teleported to the ground, quickly beginning to act against the storm. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and then concentrated all of her magic into the skies, desperately trying to calm them; and to find the source of this colossal amount of energy. But whenever she seemed to be gaining some ground over the storm, it just doubled in size, creating more and more havoc for Mew and the terrified civilians.

"You can't stop it Mew…"

That voice! She knew that voice!

"Jack!"  
Mew instantly cut her concentration from the storm and turned to face Jack, who was floating behind her; his body completely unharmed save a large bruise on his forehead.

"Jack! I'm so glad that you're safe! How'd you get away?"  
Jack said nothing. He began to float towards mew, his eyes beginning to glow a ghostly blue as he approached her.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"I will escape from this place Mew! I'll save all of these people!"  
"What are you talking about?"

Jack stopped as he came within five metres of her and then proceeded to land. Then, as instantly as the storm had appeared he lit up with a magnificent silver glow and immediately his body began to change.

"Jack? What are you doing?"  
"I WON'T BE A PART OF YOUR WORLD ANYMORE!"

Mew tried to restrain his magic flow, but it was too powerful. First he became much taller, then his features began to change: his fingers and toes becoming large and round and his eyes becoming much smaller; much more serious. As the light faded away, a completely new creature stood there, still containing Jack's conscience but with entirely evil motives circling through his brain.

"What… Who are you? What have you done with Jack?!?!"  
"SILENCE!"  
This new creature lunged at Mew, who quickly dodged. He slowly turned to face her, a purely evil grin appearing on his face.

"Jack is gone Mew; I'm all that's left. I'm the one who's going to destroy this world of you and release everyone you've kept prisoner! I AM MEWTWO!"


	19. Chapter 19

'I walk on, still a human, wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a battered green jacket. I hold out my right arm and a human Mew walks on, wearing tight white jeans and pink shirt while sporting Mew ears and a Mew tail.'

"Mew said she wanted to be a human for a little while, so I decided to write this in for her. Also, she said if I do whatever she says then she won't do to me what she does to Jack…"

"Well honey, I'm gonna have to find a new toy until I go back into my own world. Now, how about you answer some reviews?"

"Ha ha, ok then. Lets see…"

1.

Azure Inu  
2008-02-20  
ch 18,

The F&?!? Jack! Who did this to him? I'll $$ their $#$$!Whoa. I haven't had an emotional response to a plot twist like that in forever!

"Lol, I was hoping for that reaction."

2.

palmer89  
2008-02-20  
ch 18,

This sounds like the work of a Gengar to me! Turning one Pokemon against the rest of the world just to stop Mew!

"Hmmmmm….. Nothing. Just read the chapter lol. Mystery dungeon rocked!"

3.

The-Black-Cuno  
2008-02-19  
ch 18,

dun dun duh...  
IF ONLY I WAS THERE, I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU MEW. but seeing to the fact that im stuck reading this, i feel sorry for you. no realy I do. if only i could help...

Have you tried a masterball yet?

"That's a good idea. Leave it with me…"

4.

VulpixTrainer  
2008-02-19  
ch 18,

Mewtwo?

This... is surprising, I also am having a sneeking feeling that this is not Jack, but someone using him to further their own goals. Either that, or having twisted his mind to something it is not.

I cannot think that this is Jack working on his own at all. I certainlly hope not. But I look forward to the explainations about what is going on with everyone, esspessially the bad Pokemon, I am very curious about that.

But I think I said this already, but I will say it agian, I am thinking that Jack is being controlled by some outside force, or at least having his mind messed with by an outside force as well.

I look forward to the next chapters. After all, I am guessing that, in fact I hope, that some of my questions take more then the next chapter to answer.

Oh, and Mew, I guess I should say thank you for turning me into a Vulpix.

"Umm, most of the questions will be answered in this chapter. If you have anymore that need answering, please submit them in review form. There is going to be a chapter 20, since I can't fit the ending I want into a standard length chapter. Plus, I wanted it to end with a big round number. Thanks for your kind review." : )

5.

KotorPlayerTheVII  
2008-02-19  
ch 18,

mewtwo? that traitorous little git!

you've got me hooked. I'm gonna be sure to be here the moment i get word of the next chapter. and i check so much, it isn't even funny. I'll probably know within ten minutes of the release of the chapter. So, you get 10/10

as for mewtwo's traitorousness, he shall fall. by mew's hand, or mine, that traitorous scuzzbag shall die. -hair and eyes turn a deep pink in color, almost red- He shall pay for his insolence. And my new body gives me the power to do that. -everything around kotor breaks, as if destroyed by invisible hands. several frightened cyndaquil run away as fast as possible.-

I've not a lot of time left before it begins, so i'll leave it at that.

-signs the review in blood-  
KPVII

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I think you should go and apologise to those poor little cyndaquil! Better yet, Mew?"  
"It would be my pleasure!"  
'Fires a magic bolt at you through the computer screen. You look down at yourself to find that you have been turned into a cyndaquil.'

"I'll change you back once this chapter's finished sweetie. Now, how about we start the show?"  
"Ok then Mew. On with the show!"

'Mew and I walk off to the left. The curtains began to open.'

In Mew's world – part 19.

The creature calling itself Mewtwo lunged at Mew, wielding concentrated magic on his fists as if they were brass knuckles. As Mew continued to dodge his attacks he began kicking at her, trying to gain the upper hand, but Mew could tell that he wasn't concentrating as much as he could be. She was sure now: this wasn't Jack.

"Ok, whoever you are I want to know what you did with…"

"Shut the hell up and fight me!"  
Mewtwo delivered a devastating uppercut to Mew's jaw, sending her flying upwards into the storm. Not taking the chance that he had already won, he kicked off the ground and sped after her, firing lightening fast bolts of devastating magic up at her, each one striking her dead on and lighting her up like a living firework.

"Time to say goodnight Mew!"  
Just as his outstretched finger tip reached Mew she spun around and slammed her tail down onto his face like a giant hammer, sending him flying back towards the ground.

"Heh heh, Goodnight!"  
As she saw Mewtwo fall, Mew attempted to dive into his mind and find what remained of Jack so that she could end the battle quickly, but it was as if Mewtwo's mind was under lock and key. She put all of her effort into it, but he blocked her attempts each time. Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Mewtwo stuck out his hands and fired a colossal beam of light up at her, which she only just managed to dodge. She literally had to grab her tail and pull it out of the way! Mew realised that a mind dive wasn't going to work, and got her mind back on the battle. Even if she wasn't going to beat this guy as quickly as she thought, there was no way he was going to lose!

"You've got some fight in you, huh Mew? No wonder these people are so scared of you!"

Mew couldn't help but laugh at his words. Was he serious?

"Is that what you think?"

"IT'S WHAT I KNOW!"  
Anger was coming off of him like heat coming off of a fire as he tilted the beam towards Mew, following her around with it as if he was operating a spotlight as she continued to dodge. Mew kept trying to figure out how whoever she was after had managed to turn Jack into something like this. To have a natural evolution as a mew would take huge amounts of power; or tremendous will.

"But how did they manage to turn that will into such devastating power. I'll need to stop him quickly before he hurts someone!"

Quickly changing her strategy, Mew flew down Mewtwo's beam and struck him hard in the face, trying to knock him out in one swift blow. His beam disappeared and for one second Mew seemed to have succeeded; Mewtwo's head hung back, but just as she was about to celebrate, Mewtwo raised his hands to the side of his head and twisted it back into place, making an utterly revolting clicking sound that send shivers down mews spine.. Laughing, Mewtwo quickly went for Mew again, returning her attack with a swift blow to her stomach.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat me Mew!"  
Mew was shocked by how strong this pokemon was. Usually by now she would have won. Heck, usually she could have finished her opponent with one small spell, but Mewtwo was matching her power almost perfectly. However, she could sense frustration in his motives. He must have thought that he would have won by now as well. The difference was, he was the only one beginning to get impatient. Mew could tell that things were about to get a lot more fun.

"Lets see how long you can keep this up Jackie-poo!"  
"I TOLD YOU, HE'S GONE! I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT!!!!"

As if he were offended by Mew's words, Mewtwo leapt into the sky and then threw himself at her like some kind of living spear. No longer on the defensive, Mew matched his attack and soon the two of them were flying towards each other as fast as comets, both of them on a collision course. As they clashed it was as if a nuclear explosion had gone off in the sky, generating a blinding wave of light that spread across the city, turning many of the buildings to rubble. As it faded, the two pokemon could both be seen facing each other down in the air, each of them apparently exhausted from their assault.

Startled by the sounds of battle, several pokemon began to emerge from the rubble of the city, looking up at the two of them as they stared at each other, daring each other to recommence the fight.

"Who's that guy? He's amazing!"  
"But what if he actually manages to…"

"We have to help Mew!"  
As the two pokemon focused on each other, several civilians from below tried to join in the battle, some of them directing attacks at Mewtwo from the ground and those who could flying towards him, eager to fight by Mew's side. As the fastest of them reached Mewtwo, he stuck out his arms and surrounded himself with a shield of magic energy. Ignoring this, the pokemon continued their assault. Then, as one of the bravest lunged towards him, they soon found themselves completely covered in the energy being emitted by the shield.

"Wh… what's happening?"  
As Mew realised what was happening, she flew towards Mewtwo, desperately trying to get him to stop.

"Mewtwo! No! They can't survive something like that from up here! If they fall all the way to the ground then…."

Mewtwo ignored her. As more and more pokemon became surrounded by the light, they all began to revert to adolescence, then to childhood, then to infancy and then finally hundreds upon thousands of pokemon eggs were falling towards the ground. Acting quickly, Mew strained herself to teleport them all safely to the ground, leaving her open to another attack.

"This time I'm gonna tear you in half!"  
Directing all the energy from his shield down into his hands, Mewtwo fired another burst of energy at Mew, surrounding her in its devastating power. It was too late for her to react. Mew soon felt as though she had dived face first into an erupting volcano as Mewtwo threw more and more of his power into the attack, trying to roast Mew alive.

"Ha! I knew you'd be no match for me!"

Mew had to get out of this. She grinned as the perfect idea popped into her head. All of a sudden, Mewtwo felt someone tapping his shoulder from behind him.

"I think you need to cool down sweetie pie!"

Shocked, Mewtwo looked over his shoulder, finding a perfectly alright Mew smiling and waving at him. Before he had time to react she unleashed a devastating burst of power, matching Mewtwo's attack by surrounding him in energy. Then, holding true to her words, she concentrated the magic into a solid orb of ice, freezing Mewtwo in mid air. Assuming her victory, Mew allowed Mewtwo to fall and then flew towards the area of sky at which he had directed his attack, finding a life sized, only partially scorched Mew plushie floating in mid air.

"Ha ha, if Jack could see this now."

Holding the plushie in her hands, she turned to watch Mewtwo fall, expecting to hear a huge crash as he hit the ground. But just as Mewtwo had appeared so suddenly to Mew, he disappeared, taking the ice with him.

"Huh?"

"UP HERE BITCH!!!!!!!!!"

Mew looked up to see Mewtwo nose diving towards her, humungous spears of ice at his sides.

"TIME FOR A MEW SKEWER!"

Directing them with his hands, he fired each one at Mew, accelerating towards her as she tried dodged them, intending to deliver the final blow while she was distracted. Then, using her cuddly doppelganger a second time, Mew enlarged the plushie to such a size that the spears simply stopped in it like common darts on a giant dart board.

"Aww, that's gonna need some sewing!"

Furious at how lightly she was taking the battle, Mewtwo let out a huge roar and continued his nose dive, burning through the plushie like a knife through warm butter. Then, giggling at his temper, Mew casually turned to one side, dodging Mewtwo's attack and sending the outraged pokemon back towards the ground.

"All that anger inside of him. Ha ha, looks like its time for plan B!"

Thinking quickly, Mew flew towards the closest building she could find while Mewtwo tried to recover from his failed attack.

"He thinks he's some kind of superhero. This is gonna be easy…"

She stopped in mid air as she reached the closest building to Mewtwo, turning to face him and daring him to come after her, tempting him with an all too gentle wag of her finger. She quickly scanned the area to make sure nobody was in the way and, seeing that everyone was at a safe distance, she turned around and mooned Mewtwo, infuriating him even more.

"Come and get me honey!"

Outraged, but still having enough concentration for battle, Mewtwo directed his palms at Mew, not noticing the fact that she didn't seem to be overly concerned about making it difficult for him to hit her.

"DIE!"  
Mewtwo felt as though his hands were on fire as he unleashed another burst of energy at Mew, who casually swerved to the left as it came close to her, causing the beam to instead crash into the building behind her, vaporizing it in seconds. She applauded his attack by clapping as he stared in horror at what she had made him do.

"Wow! That's pretty awesome! Have you ever tried demolition?"

Mewtwo stood there, looking at what he had done, completely horrified. Then, just as Mew had hoped he would, Mewtwo snapped. Letting out a deafening roar, Mewtwo launched himself at Mew, scorching the ground as he raced towards her.

"I'M GONNA END THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha, you wish! In I come!"  
Just as Mewtwo reached her, Mew reached out to his mind, easily passing through his defences now that his anger had completely clouded his thoughts. As their minds began to intertwine, both of their bodies seemed to become lifeless manikins, falling to the ground, motionless apart from the gentle rising and falling of their chests. Mewtwo was trapped in his own body; as long as Mew kept her concentration then her job would be all too easy.

"All right, time to find Jack and end this!"

Bursting through the clouded universe of Mewtwo's mind, trying to find some trace of what had once been Jack, Mew felt as though she would die of hunger before she came close to saving her friend. Realising the pointlessness of continuing the search this way, she stopped, putting her feet down on the ground of the nearly pitch black world.

"He's just a vessel for anger. I wonder…"

Acting on a hunch, Mew called out to the darkness. "Ha! You thought you could beat me? A wimpy soul like yours wouldn't stand a chance against a five year old, let alone the most powerful pokemon the world has ever seen!"

Instantly, the ground began to shake; Mew's plan had worked perfectly. A bright light began to shine in the darkness, approaching Mew. Its pace seemed overly slow, as if it were limping from an injury. As it came closer, Mew began to see the outline of a human body within the light; it was Jack! He wasn't completely gone, yet.

"Mew… so they were right about you all along!"  
"Right about what honey?"

Jack spoke with a mournful tone, as of he had fought against Mew in Mewtwo's stead. She waked towards him, trying to heal him with her magic, but to avail. It was as if Jack was trying to block her attempts to help him by himself, no longer wanting anything to do with her or her powers.

"Jack, let me help you…"

"I don't want anything else to do with you Mew! You're so arrogant even now! What, you think you can fix everything? You're digging yourself out of a hole!"  
Mew began to panic as Jack began to move away from her, his anger beginning to completely consume him.

"Jack, wait! Whatever they told you…"

"What? Was it all lies? Was it all a lie about how you invited these people into your own little world and then kept them hostage? Is that a lie? Huh?"  
"Jack, it's not like that…"

"THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH! FOR ONCE BE STRAIGHT WITH ME!"

Mew sighed. She had known that this moment would come eventually, but she had been dreading it nonetheless. But if this was the only way to bring Jack back to his senses, then she had no choice. She had to get Jack out of this mental prison; and fast!

"Fine Jack, you want to know the whole story? Well, it goes like this…"

"_I had been alone for centuries. Centuries! Always having so much power, but nowhere to focus it; I was going insane! Then, someone, a pokemon trainer, was somehow drawn to me. As he approached me I felt a powerful soul within him, developed from all his years with pokemon__ his bond with them giving his soul the strength that allowed him to find me, waiting halfway between heaven and earth. Well, desperate for company I allowed him to stay with me, giving him the option to leave whenever he wanted, but still allowing him to enjoy a mortal life without passing onto the afterlife. Eventually, many more began to come, until I couldn't even fit all of them in my castle! And so, I created a new world for them to live in; a separate earth. As they began to depart, I gave them one last gift: I allowed them to live as pokemon, changing them into the ones that reflected their personalities best. Thus, my world was created, with me watching over them so that they wouldn't come to any harm. _

_But then, something went wrong._

_Eventually, there were so many pokemon that several of the same type began to live together on my world and, eventually, some of them fell in love. They asked me if I would allow them to have a child together and, thinking that it would be a way to stop them from leaving me alone again, I said yes. But then, as these children began to develop I realised that I had forgotten something. As children born in between heaven and earth, they hadn't been born with human souls and so they could not pass onto heaven. Most of them were content to live in my world, but others began to want more; much more._

_As I__ said before, the humans who entered my world became pokemon that reflected their personalities. Well, the strongest amongst them managed to pass into this world as extremely powerful pokemon, having earned their rank through great personal discipline and strength. Well, as these pokemon began to have children, it soon became apparent that this trait wasn't passed on." _

Jack stared at Mew in shock, trying to make sense of what she was saying. If what she was saying was true then…

"Human children born with the power of legendary pokemon…"

Mew nodded as the shocking realisation filled Jack's mind. Instantly, the dark clouds began to lift, clearing his mind of the emotions that had turned Jack against Mew. He was almost back to normal!

"Being born with that much power made them arrogant and soon they began to throw that power around. Eventually they began to try and dominate the other pokemon, but I was quickly able to stop them, punishing them by reverting them to infancy, hoping that their parents would be able to raise them better a second time. Unfortunately, this problem continued to occur, and has been ever since."  
"So… it was them! They turned me against you but… why me?"

As the last of the clouds began to fade away, Mew quickly realised that her mission was complete. She took Jack by the hand and cut her connection with his mind, hoping that when she woke up, Mewtwo would be nowhere to be found.

The once thriving city; now a desolate wasteland. Thousands of pokemon eggs littered the ground, being the only source of colour in this cold grey world.

Three pokemon stood atop the ruins of the old library, the only building that seemed remotely inhabitable now. As the sounds of battle ceased, Ninetails and Gengar began to grow uneasy.

"Boss, I don't see why we've gotta stay here. I mean, shouldn't we be helping Mewtwo out?"  
"No way. Mew would be able to fry us in seconds, so we'll let Mewtwo do the dirty work for us."

The meowth laughed out loud at the thought of Mew lying dead on the ground somewhere, with Mewtwo laughing over her corpse. It was just too good to be true!  
"We actually managed to get a mew of our own! That stupid kid was so annoyed with her that he evolved and now he thinks he's being the hero! This is so tasty!"

The short feline pokemon's henchmen were really creeped out by Meowth's smugness, but they tried to fake a laugh anyway so as not to upset him. Sometimes they began to question their decision of following his orders, but he _was _the brains of their operations. Without him they were just petty thugs!

"Umm… yeah… ha ha ha….."

"Ha! I know. That was a great idea Gengar, but I'm the one who managed to pull it off! I'm such a good actor! 'Oh, pwease help us! That meenie mew has us all trapped here! Whatever shall we do?' Thanks to that stupid kid we managed to destroy this city a lot faster than we had planned to! Now all we have to do is rebuild!"

Just then, a pile of rubble a few feet away began to move. The pokemon duo laughed as a severely injured Noctowl lifted himself out of the ruins of the library, a look of unparalleled fury across his face.

"You… you're the ones behind this?!?!?"

Unconcerned with the old pokemon's words, Meowth promptly walked up to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Ninetails quickly applauded him, clapping her paws together as Meowth began to bow. Gengar just stared contently at Meowth, uncaring about the fate of the old man as long as they reached their own goals.

"Wow boss! You really are the best!"

"You think so? Well I don't like to brag…"  
"About what? Beating up an old man? You guys really are pathetic!"  
Gengar's mood instantly dropped as he heard that familiar voice. His memory drifted back to Ninetails returning from her mission, with the battered mew kit held firmly in her mouth.

"_Ok Gengar lets make sure this little guy doesn't wake up. Use dram eater!!"  
"You got it boss!"_

_Gengar had quickly obeyed, diving head first into the thoughts go their prisoner, not expecting to find anything that surpassed the mental level of an infant; but there he found much more. He had seen through Jack's eyes the horribly embarrassing experiences he had had to go through because of Mew, and had felt all of his uncertainty towards her first hand. He had quickly cut his connection and passed on this information to Meowth._

"_Interesting… guys, I think I've got a plan…"_

Gengar quickly snapped back to reality, desperate to warn his boss before it was too late.

"Boss! It's the kid! That's the voice I heard inside his mind before he transformed!"

"WHAT?"

The three of them turned to see a fully restored Jack, donning what appeared to be a battered Pichu costume, and Mew grinning at them, eager to see the three of them punished. Seeing the horrified look on their faces, mew flew forwards, trying to put on a scary face.

"It is now time to punish you all! Bwahahahahah!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all three of them screamed in unison.

Jack looked up at mew, casually shaking his head: this wasn't the time for fun and games. Disappointed, she turned back to the evil threesome.

"I can't believe you kidnapped my Jackie-poo! You're gonna pay!"

In a supreme act of cowardice, Meowth ran behind his henchmen and began to shiver with fear.

"Umm, these two were the ones who planned it all! Punish them!"

"WHAT? BOSS!"  
Happily obliging, Mew sent a bolt of magic at Ninetails, causing her to fall to the ground as a plushie. Seeing this, Gengar screamed and tried to run, but he was just as easy to dispose of. Meowth looked at his former henchmen on the ground, completely paralyzed, and then desperately tried to think of a way out of his situation.

"Please…. You've got to understand that I….. Was just kidding around! That's right!"  
Jack tutted at the pokemon's vain attempts at explanation. Distressed and without anywhere else to turn to, Meowth looked to Jack.

"Kid! Don't you remember all the things Mew did to you? We were on your side all along!"  
"What, you were trying to help me by turning me into that… thing? Finish him off Mew!"

Surprising both of them, Mew did nothing.

"Don't worry Jack; I have something special planned for him. I even picked someone to deliver his punishment personally. And she should be arriving right about…. Now!"

Suddenly, another section of the rubble began to move. Jack ran towards it and began lifting away the battered chunks of concrete, revealing a seriously injured Buizel.

"Buizel! Are you ok? Speak to me!"  
Buizel could swear that she recognised that voice. She looked up at Jack, sweating that she had seen him somewhere before.

"Have we met?"  
Jack was about to try and smack some sense into her, when he realised that she had only seen him as a baby mew and that in his human form he would be nothing but a stranger to her.

"Yeah, but lets talk about that some other time. Now, let me help you up."

Jack took Buizel into his arms and carried her towards Mew, who quickly sent a healing spell at her. As her body began to heal, Buizel looked up at Mew and then suddenly remembered what she had said to her mere hours ago.

"You! You're the one who…. The package!"

She rolled out of Jack's arms, landing clumsily on the floor and then began rooting through her fur. For a second it seemed as though she had lost Mew's package and she began to panic.

"Oh no! I didn't lose it did I?!?!"

Then, just as Buizel began to try and think of an excuse in case Mew got angry with her, a round package dropped out of her fur, landing on top of her foot.

"YEOWCH!!!"

"Umm, guys?"  
Mew and Buizel both turned to Jack, who was casually pointing towards a long stretch of broken road between two ruined buildings.

"Meowth is running away…"

Shaking her aching foot in the air, trying to get it to cool down, Buizel reached down for the package and hastily unwrapped it. She threw away the packaging and stared down at the purple poke-ball she now held in her hands.

"A master ball? What am I supposed to do with this?"  
Mew and Jack stared dumbly at her, as if she had just drooled all over her fur. She looked from them to Meowth and then back again, and then she realised what it was for, blushing like a tomato as she looked at them trying to hold back their laughter.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys."  
Buizel aimed carefully and then threw the master ball towards Meowth, surprising both Jack and Mew with her strength.

"Going…… going….."  
Meowth was so focused on getting away that he didn't notice it hurling towards him, until it crashed down onto his head, instantly absorbing him in a burst of red light.

"What? No! We were so… close…."  
As it snapped shut, Buizel and Jack let out a tremendous cheer. Jack grabbed Buizel and began spinning her around, both of them laughing as they went.

"We did it! Mew! We did it!"  
All of a sudden a deafening wail echoed throughout the city. Jack and Buizel turned to Mew, completely confused.

"Umm, what was that?"

Mew tried to look casual, but as she tried to think of an excuse she began sweating all over. She had completely forgotten about the other pokemon!

"Ha ha… well you see, Mewtwo used this one attack and, well…….. Hey, is that Noctowl?"

Mew hastily flew towards the unconscious Noctowl, bending over him and working her magic. As Mew began to back away, he blinked awake and looked dup at her, a sly smile forming on his face.

"I knew you'd come… it looks as though you've got a bit of cleaning up to do!"  
Mew looked around at what had once been a thriving metropolis. It broke her heart to see it like this; a ghost of what had once been. She couldn't wait to fix it up a little, maybe even customize it….

"Wait a second… I've an idea…"  
Mew turned towards Buizel, smiling slyly. Jack hated it when she had that look on her face!

"You like taking care of kids, right?"  
Unsure of how she should answer, Buizel began nodding lowly. All of a sudden Mew squealed in delight, sending miniature bursts of magic out of her hands like fireworks.

"Yes! I've always wanted to try this!"  
"Try what? Mew, what are you doing?!?!?"  
Mew's eyes began to light up again with the intensity of a star. She began to rise into the air, chanting as she went.

"This is my world…. I think I'm gonna refurbish it a little bit!"  
Mew let out a burst of light that swiftly spread throughout the city, blinding Jack, Buizel and Noctowl as they tried to put some sense to what was going on.

"This isn't going to turn out too well…"


	20. Chapter 20

'Me and Mew walk on from the left, both of us returned to pokemon form.'

"Well, this is the end of the first story arc. I have to say that I never expected it to become this popular and before any of you guys get teary eyed; notice that I said the 'first' story arc. There will be some more chapters in the future, but right now I need to concentrate on my school work. However, I'll submit more when I can; although it probably won't be for a long while. I just want to thank you all for being so supportive to me; I couldn't have done this without you. Now, here are some responses to all the reviews I've gotten so far for chapter 19."

'I look up at Mew, looking extremely annoyed.'

"Umm, Mew you kind of just stole my whole speech there."

"Whatever! Sweetie lets just finish up quickly so that the nice people can enjoy chapter 20."

1.

Twilight The Umbreon  
2008-02-22  
ch 19,

I've been keeping an eye on this one, since it started.

I watched the tale change and twist through 19 chapters, yet never replied... Until now

I would be be lying to just say i'm looking forward to the next (and by the looks) last chapter. Not only am I looking forward to it, i'm going to be sad when it finishes up.

smiles, then mysteriously vanishes back into the shadows

'Mew turns on a flashlight, revealing a very annoyed Unbreon.'

"Dammit guys you ruined my exit!"

"Sorry honey, couldn't resist."

'Twilight the Umbreon quickly runs off, blocking his eyes from the light.'

"Thanks for the kind review by the way! I hope I hear from you again in the future!"

2.

Felix the Eeveetrainer  
2008-02-23  
ch 19,

Espeon sneaks on from the left.  
"This... is... great! I agree-it shouldn't actually end. Anyway, the review stories are just beginning.  
You could write a sequel about what Mew does with the reviewees!"  
Curls tail up and shivers. "Mew promised not to use a pokeball if i didn't run."  
"Well, you did!" Mew floats down. Felix jumps. Mew puts her head to one side, thinking. "You know, i think you'd look great... as a girl!" She fired a bolt of magic at him. Then, in a slightly higher voice Felix says "Oh, come on!" Mew smiles.  
"And weren't you running away?" and throws a fast ball.  
"If i don't come back, tell everyone this story rules...!" is absorbed in flash of light.  
Mew smiles. "Who's next?"

"That's an awesome idea! How about, if you send me some requests for your own personal adventures with Mew I'll do my best to write the up for you! Just tell me your favourite pokemon (lol, I already know _yours _Felix), what you want your story to feature and some more information you think I'll need. I may even submit it as a separate story… hmm…"

"Cool idea Honey!! Now, who's next?"

3.

Komikmaker  
2008-02-23  
ch 19,

WOOT! Catastrophic battle! It sounds even better while listening to the FF8 final battle theme!  
I hope Mew doesn't kill me for this, but, Mewtwo rocks!

"Lol, I was a Game cube nerd so I don't think I've ever heard that music."

4.

Cedric Bale  
2008-02-22  
ch 19, anon.

w00t, one chapter ta' Go! ... GoGo! Kind'a hoping it -keeps- going and that the thing you said where it ends at chapter twenty is just reffering to this story-arch. Twenty chapters just seems too short to me... maybe I read too many epic-length 'fics that never end? Eh, oh well. I'll still be happy if it ends at twenty, all good things must come to an end after all. ! But, the emotion rooms! Those still need some lovin'! Ohnoez!

"Ha ha, that's one of the things that will be in the _next_ story arc (hopefully)."

5.

The-Black-Cuno  
2008-02-22  
ch 19,

NIce, keep up the good work samnerd15.  
By the way mew, nice idea with the human thing, now if only i could find that stupid antidote to this Articuno thing... anyways like to see what you have in store for us in the 20th chapter.

'Mew winks.'

"Don't look too hard for it. I've got a nice bird cage I've been trying to find a use for."

"Mew, that's just wrong!"

6.

mwc01  
2008-02-22  
ch 19,

Wow, that was the best chapter yet. The battle: amazing. LMFAO what happened to the Meowth and his henchmen. So, are you saying the next chapter will be the last one? Hopefully not. Maybe after this you can keep on letting Mew have fun with Jack. :D

"Ha ha, well I don't think Mew would want any other toys apart from Jack. Ha ha, right Mew? It's not as if you're going to try and kidnap anymore people for…"  
"Just carry on answering reviews sweetie and nobody will get hurt. OK?!?!"  
"Yes, I'm sorry!"

7.

VulpixTrainer  
2008-02-22  
ch 19,

Okay...

What is Mew up to this time?

Whatever it is, it is going to be interesting I would think.

As for the chapter... I guess a lesson here is, never let your anger get the best of you... and be very careful of the Pokemon or Humans that are around you, some of them might not be nice and do not have the best thoughts for the world in mind.

I am sure whatever happens, it is going to be a wonderful world.

"Well said dude!"

8.

SupeRidley  
2008-02-22  
ch 19,

Oh, I bet I know what's going to happen. Poor Buizel. Poor Noctowl. Poor Jack. Mew's gonna be thrilled, though. Anyways, this chapter was great, but I hope you're not ending this story. I really like it, and ending it now... well, it would make me really sad, I really like this story.

"Please don't be sad! Its not ending!"

'Makes puppy dog face.'

9.

KotorPlayerTheVII  
2008-02-22  
ch 19,

In the name of... -swears profusely in fourteen languages- wait a minute... i don't have to deal with this! -runs off, comes back a few minutes later in a completely different body from before- i forgot i could do that... well, i guess that just proves that brains beat godliness sometimes... -sticks tounge out-

anyways, review time.

refurbish? don't tell me...

mewtwo got owned... well, it's true!

masterball? cool idea.

i give it a 9/10. now, mew, could you hold still for a second? I need to falcon punch you. just don't move...

'Mew grins.'

"Oh wait, I didn't hear you apologising to those poor little pokemon!"

'Fires another bolt of magic at you. Ha, you're a cyndaquil again!'

"Well Mew, I'm gonna head home now."

'She grabs my shoulder.'

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Umm, I'm hungry and really tired so I'm gonna go home and…"  
"Ha ha, silly human! Don't you remember? Since I caught you with a poke ball, you legally belong to me! So, how about we go back to my castle and play a game of pin the tail on the fan fiction writer?"

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
'Throws a poke ball at me, which hits me and absorbs me. Mew picks it up, winks at the audience and flies off to the left as the curtains begin to open.'

Buizel desperately looked around as the ground began to shake, the scattered rubble being torn to pieces by the seismic tremors while she and the others remained somehow unaffected.

"Mew? What's going on?!?!?"  
All of sudden Buizel began to rise into the air, her body instantly becoming still; completely unaffected by the earthquake around her. She looked and Jack to find him surrounded in another bright light. What was Mew doing to him?!?!?

"Jack? Jack!!!!"  
"Miss Buizel! Hold on my dear!"  
Flying with the speed and grace of renewed youth, Noctowl glided towards Buizel, taking her hand in his claw and carrying her away. As the figures of Jack and Mew got smaller and smaller, Buizel looked up at Noctowl, her eyes full of admiration.

"Sir… this is amazing!"

As Noctowl responded his vision never diverted from the path ahead as he tried to struggle to get both of them as far away from the hazardous ground as possible. "Believe me miss, you have very amazing qualities yourself; and to be frank, I apologise for not complementing you on them before."  
Buizel's face instantly turned bright red. She had no idea that her boss had any admiration for others, let alone the ability to lift both himself and her off of the ground in his old age! This was incredible.

"So, where are we going? What's the plan?"

"To be honest my dear, I'm making this up as I go along!"

Buizel instantly began to panic. 'So much for calculated heroism!' she thought to herself.

She looked down at the shaking earth and was shocked to find the city changing below her. The rubble disappeared completely as the light spread over it, being replaced with…

"Miss Buizel! I can't hold on much longer!"  
She didn't have time to react. Before Noctowl could even try and help, her Buizel's paw slid out of his claw and soon she was plummeting towards the ground, screaming at the top of her voice as she went.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MEW! HELP ME!"

"You called?"

Still in free fall, Buizel looked to her side to see Mew falling alongside her, for some reason carrying what looked like a Moses basket in her left hand.

"You need some help? I don't know why you flew all the way up here with Noctowl; you weren't in any danger."  
"THANKS FOR TELLING ME _NOW!_ NOW PLEASE HELP!"

Mew said nothing. She just stared at Buizel, looking extremely impatient.

"Didn't you hear me?"  
She nodded. "Oh yes, I heard you perfectly. What I didn't hear was 'please'."  
"PLEASE SAVE ME BEFORE I GET SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE GROUND!!!"

"That's what you're worried about?"

Buizel felt like strangling Mew as she saw the ground getting closer and closer. Just as she lost hope, she saw the battered city street beginning to reshape: the torn up ground suddenly becoming much smoother and the dull grey colour began shifting to a citrus green. Buizel covered her eyes, not wanting to see her own demise coming, but then, just as she expected to feel a huge surge of pain she felt a soft thud, as if she had jumped onto a giant bed.

"What the…"  
"Dog pile on Buizel!"  
Buizel rolled over on the ground to find what looked like hundreds of mew plushies falling from the sky. She tried to get up and run, but before she could even stand up she was completely buried under the identical stuffed toys.

"Ughhhhhh….."  
"_Cleanup initiated!"_

"Huh?"  
All of a sudden Buizel felt the ground below her rising upwards. She pushed her way out of the pile of dolls, taking in a breath of fresh air as she reached the outside light, and found herself and the plushies on a rising square of green, spongy earth, heading towards what looked like a giant pink hand; a giant, plastic, yet vaguely familiar pink hand!

As the square reached it, the hand lowered itself and scooped up Buizel and the plushies, before suddenly jetting off towards another area of the changing city, with Buizel hanging on for dear life.

"Mew! Help! What's going on?!?!"  
Buizel slowly crawled towards the edge of the hand and looked over, to find that she was floating over what looked like some kind of giant wooden box, decorated with primary colour patterns. As she stared at it, the top of the box suddenly opened up down the middle, revealing an inside full of what looked like thousands of giant babies' toys.

"What the…. Oh no…."

Just as Buizel realised what was happening, the hand tipped over, sending both her and all the plushies plummeting towards the open toy box.

"Mew! What's with all the falling! Save me!"  
In another flash of light, Mew appeared, the Moses basket now floating beside her.

"What is it now honey?"

"Mew, please just take me back to the ground! What did I do wrong?"  
"Oh nothing honey, I'm sorry. I thought you were having fun. Just give me one second…"

Mew clicked her fingers and instantly she and Buizel were teleported to the front of the toy box. Buizel fell to her knees and began kissing the earth as she felt her feet touch solid ground. She could almost feel Mew looking at her in confusion and disagreement, but she didn't care! She was glad to be alive!

"Buizel, what are you doing?"

All of a sudden, a strange yet familiar voice came out of the basket behind Mew.  
"She safe! Twange me back!"  
"Huh?"  
Buizel got up and looked down at the Moses basket. She peered inside it to find the same baby mew from before lying inside, looking extremely agitated.

"Hey! It's him again! Aww, I missed you widdul guy!"  
Laughing loudly as relief filled her up on the inside; Buizel picked up Jack and hugged him tightly, extremely relieved to see him safe.

"I thought that ninetails had…"

"You mean _this_ Ninetails?"  
Buizel turned around to find Mew holding a very familiar looking Ninetails plushie in one hand, and a Gengar one in the other. Giggling to herself, Mew shrugged her shoulders and then threw the two of them up into the open toy box, which began to close as soon as they landed inside.

"Those two meanies needed to be taught a lesson!"  
Both Buizel and Jack nodded in agreement, both of them shivering with disgust as they thought of what had nearly happened to them all.

"But Mew, what happened to Jack?"

Mew and Jack looked at each other, the latter shaking his head violently in protest. Ignoring him, Mew began her explanation.

"Well, it goes like this…"

Noctowl flew alone through the air, utterly guilt stricken about allowing Buizel to simply fall out of his grip. He couldn't help but think that in his youth he never would have made a mistake like that.

"That poor girl…"

He had turned to watch her fall, seeing her hit the ground before he could have come close to saving her. Maybe he had been wrong about Mew – she had been the one who did this to them; the one who destroyed their world just as they had saved it.

All of a sudden a shining light appeared in the sky. Mesmerised, almost hypnotised by it, Noctowl began to ascend towards it. As he looked into the light, it began to widen, eventually taking on a very familiar shape. As Noctowl realised what it was, he felt as if cold hair had filled his lungs.

"Its being restored… but why?"  
"Because you need something to protect, and I have something that needs protecting."

As the old library suddenly materialised in the air, Mew appeared alongside Noctowl, smiling as the two of them flew towards its steps. Just as quickly as the library had appeared, solid rock began to descend from it, falling to the ground and eventually building up to form towering mountain below them.

Noctowl set one foot down on the steps with caution, unsure of how or why it had been so suddenly restored. He tapped his foot on it, making sure it wouldn't crumble if he set his full weight on it, and then slowly sat down, his old bones feeling very weak from flying so far. Mew stayed floating above him, smiling as if she had just finished a difficult project.

"Mew, why did you do this? What did you do to Buizel?!?!"

"Calm down honey, she's fine. How about we look inside?"  
Mew floated towards the library entrance, with Noctowl following her very cautiously. The doors opened as they approached, giving a strangely welcoming feeling to the old bird. Suddenly full of excitement, Noctowl ran inside ahead of Mew, his heart filling with joy as he looked at the rows and rows of ancient literature, fully restored on the shelf, each in their perfect and proper place.

"I don't believe it! How did you… why did you do this for me?"

Mew landed next to him, meeting his gaze as he searched her eyes for answers.

"I'm just changing my world a little bit; making it a little bit bigger. It felt weird seeing a place like this in the middle of a noisy city where nobody appreciated it. This knowledge, all of it, belongs where only those appreciative of it can seek it out, and enjoy it in proper solitude."

Noctowl could see meaning in what she was saying. He never had liked the city; always having to put up with noisy idiots who always messed up his library. As he tried to picture w world we he could be surrounded by people who were as appreciative of the old library as he was, a loud cry suddenly echoed from behind them. He turned to find a small black Moses basket on the floor, shaking as the baby inside of it tried to get out.

"Don't worry Noctowl, I won't keep you. This is just my last stop before I head home. Just promise me that you'll protect this old library, ok? Protect it so that people can come here and seek it out, and so that future inhabitants of this world can remember brave people like you."

A great sense of pride filled Noctowl's heart. He pushed his legs together and stood to attention, saluting Mew with his right wing. She giggled to herself and bowed, turning to leave as the bright light from before began to shine in through the library, showing her the way home.

"I'll do my best, Miss Mew. Please do come by and visit again."

Mew nodded happily and then turned to leave, picked up the Moses basket in her hand.

"But Mew…"

Mew looked over her shoulder to see the proud old pokemon grinning slyly at her.

"Please wait until that little thing has learned to keep quiet."

Mew said nothing; she just smiled to herself and then took off through the light, thinking to herself 'some things never change'.

Buizel looked out at the new world around her, her mind already filling with ideas. Around her the old concrete buildings had been replaced by gigantic building block structures and above her hundreds of remote control planes flew through the skies.

Most of the other pokemon had left now to find new places to live, no longer forced to stay in the city. After all, now Mew's world was full of opportunities for everyone, no matter what you wanted to do for fun, or how you wanted to live your life. Of course, some had chosen to stay behind, of their own free will of course; some of them happy to live in this preschool themed city, with others staying for the same reason Buizel had. She looked down at the cowering baby Meowth, bobbing up and down in a baby bouncer as she rubbed her hands together.

Before Mew and Jack left, Mew had given Buizel one wish. Of course, Buizel had had everything she wanted in her previous life, before this disaster nearly destroyed them all and now, with her life restored, she only had one thing on her mind.

"Revenge…"  
She clicked her fingers and a babies bottle appeared in her hands. She bent over the Meowth, grinning evilly as she went. Mew had given her exactly what she wanted, and the power to make sure it was as enjoyable as possible.

"Alls well that ends well! It's feeding time my little kitty cat!"  
"No! Help! Someone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Mew and Jack looked down on Mew's world from the clouds, Mew sitting with her legs over the edge and Jack sitting on her lap, still in the form of an infant mew. He looked up at her, one question plaguing his mind, now that he had had his other questions answered.

"Hey Mew, can I ask you something?"

Mew's vision never moved from the colourful city below them; she was obviously proud of the work she had done on her world. "Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Well, everyone else who came here, out of all of them, why did you pick me?"

"Pick you for what?"

Jack suddenly felt a lump in his throat; he couldn't say that he wasn't afraid of the answer to his question. "Well, you let everyone else go down to live on your world, but you kept me with you. I didn't even know about the others for ages! So, what I'm asking is, why?"

Mew sighed as the setting sun vanished behind the clouds. She looked up at the night sky as the stars began to come out, looking like floating candles in a pitch black ocean.

"Because I knew you were special. Everyone gets changed into the pokemon that best reflects their personality, and yours just seemed extra special, so I thought I'd keep you with me for a while."

Mew turned to look down at Jack, grinning at him as if she intended to throw him over the edge of the cloud. "Why, do you want to leave? It'd seem weird to be the only other mew in my world and be stuck on your own."

"What? A mew? Are you serious?"  
Mew winked at Jack and then clicked her fingers in front of his eyes. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes again he found himself standing next to Mew, back in the pure white room where he had first met her. He looked down at himself to find a fully grown adult mew, with a skin tone only slightly darker than Mew's.

"I don't believe it…… how my personality can fit….. I'm nothing like you!"

Mew smiled and nodded, pointing towards the far side of the room, where a strange white staircase seemed to be appearing, hardly standing out against the plain white walls.

"Well, you care about every pokemon you meet, you know how to have fun and you always fight for what you think is right. That fits a mew just fine!"

Jack stared into Mew's eyes, his cheeks bright red.

"I guess I'm unique amongst mew. Now, don't let me keep you."

"Huh?"

Jack looked towards the staircase, confused about what Mew meant by…

"Wait, you mean if I take that staircase I'll…"

Mew nodded, still smiling. "Yep, you wanted to leave, right? Well, I won't stop you."

Thousands of thoughts began to fill Jack's head. He thought of all that Mew had put him through, and all the times he had thought to himself how much he would like to just…. He didn't know! This was just too confusing! Ever since the first moment he had met Mew he had wanted to get away. But now he finally had the chance… what had changed?

"Well?"

"Mew…"  
Jack straightened himself up, finding it somewhat hard to balance in his new form. He turned towards Mew, trying to look casual.

"I think I'm gonna stick around for a little while."

Jack had expected for Mew to say something like ' thank you for staying' or 'this makes me so happy, I'm going to make a resolve to never treat you like a toy again', but somehow even he knew that he was kidding himself.

"Okay, cool!"  
Mew clicked her fingers and then instantly the two of them disappeared, swiftly reappearing in the white pillowed room.

"I hoped you would say that because another emotion room just opened up; let's go!"

Without waiting for a word from Jack, Mew shot off towards a glowing section of wall where Jack knew must have lead to the next room emotion room. Sighing, he ran after her, not wanting to try flight yet in case he messed up horribly. As he reached the entrance, he stopped. He looked inside to see Mew impatiently tapping her foot.

"I'm waaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiting!"  
Jack sighed happily and then ran in after her, eager to give Mew something else to focus on besides playing with him.

As he ran, he couldn't help but think of what lay ahead. More adventures? More fighting? More games…. It didn't matter. All that mattered to Jack was that he'd do his best to enjoy it; and try to stay out of trouble with Mew as much as he could.

"Something tells me the best is yet to come!"


	21. Chapter 21

'Back to the old curtains, a sixteen year old blonde Pichu hybrid walks on, wearing short black trousers and a green shirt.'

"Hey guys, long time no see! Now, as a lot of you've written to me complaining about the lack of new chapters I thought I should get back into the swing of things.'

'Pulls glasses out of pocket and puts them on.'

"That's right – I just found out I'm long sighted so I have to wear these now. Now, since it's been a while I thought I'd answer some reviews. Mew isn't here with me, since as most of you know; she's currently trapped in another story (which I know I'm supposed to be updating as well). Let's get started! The first one is from Tsaukpaetra."

Yay! :) Just read this from start to finish (six hours... But it was worth it! )  
I can honestly say that I liked this very much; it made me smile very much. I think you captured Mew's personality well.  
I was half expecting Mew to want to keep Jack as her baby :)  
Ps. make sure to keep going! :)

"Wow! You really read it for six hours? I'm honored! I was going to give the first arc an ending like that originally, but then I decided against it since I was planning to make Jack and Mew's relationship a bit more friendly than it had been before. I'll keep going, but in the past two months I've racked up a lot of undone work that needs to be, well, done and so I might not be publishing one chapter a day, which was the norm before. Still, thanks for your support."

"Ok, the next review is from Felix the Eeveetrainer."

Espeon/Felix walks on with shock collar. Voice is still higher than normal.  
This is so demeaning, and embarrassing...  
Anyway- I knew Jack was starting to like this. But is Mew being -nice?  
Mew- So Jack thinks...  
Me- (Whisper) I've got an unattached author in to help us. She'll save us all!  
Mew- A conspiracy? Oh, Espeon. I thought I could trust you.  
Me- How do you know what I said?  
Mew- I'm psychic. Idiot. Return.  
Me- Help!

"An unattached author? What exactly do you mean by that? I'll give you the keys to the shock collar when you tell me : P"

"What are you doing with my keys?"

'Mew flies on from the left.'

"I'm gone for a few months and you start going through my stuff? I've got half a mind to….. Wait, are you answering reviews again?"  
"How did you get out of that other story without my help?"

"Neat! Let's see……… You don't like it when I'm nice, Felix?"

'Mew takes out the shock collar control switch.'

"Someone had better change their opinion pretty quickly!"  
'I gently tug Mew's tail.'

"Mew – can we get on with this?"  
"Oh, sure hon. The next review is from The-Black-Cuno"

WOW, what an ending, or is it, I can hardly tell with you mew. Write another Sam/mew. Trust me, ill be watching you from my new safe house on MT Moon, or is it MT freeze, I can't tell anymore.  
GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!  
Crud, icestrom's coming and so is babysitting duty, cyas!

"Oh hon, I don't write the stories."  
"And my name isn't Sam."

Mew plushie:

Aww I loved the story! (Mew is my fav pokemon, of course ) I think my parents are mad at me for staying on the computer for so long but I still want to read it again! Anyways, I really like it. It also gave me an idea of what to use for my name because my last one was bad. Can't wait to see the next chapter!

"Awww I'm honored!"

"I wouldn't mention the word 'plushie' around Mew if I were you. Now, I think I'm going to resume writing now."

* * *

Jack paced the room, doing his best not to stumble on his new legs. He looked down at his paws, sighing as he remembered what it was like to have fingers. Of course, he was grateful that Mew had finally revealed everything to him and he was happy with his new form, at least more so than the other forms he had been forced to endure recently, but it was extremely difficult to get used to having a tail.

Yawning, he sat himself down and picked up his game controller. The powers Mew had given to him were hard to control, and so to help him get used to it she had given him his own room.

It was nothing special; only seven by four feet with stained yellow walls (he didn't ask). She had told him that if he focused, he could bend the room around him to his will simply by using his mind, although so far the best he had been able to do was conjure up an old video game he had played as a child.

"_Player one has entered the game_"

Jack soon lost interest in what he was doing. It was only a simple puzzle game, and as I've already said he had been able to complete it as a child and so it wasn't exactly a challenge now. What had once been fascinating to him were now just an array or lights and sound that didn't really seem to have a purpose, except to fill up time.

"Hey there hun!"  
Jack looked up to see Mew standing over him, her eyes fixed to the television screen that depicted Jack's exploits in the gaming world.

"Oh, hey Mew."

Mew said nothing, never taking her eyes off the game. Jack didn't mind gaming nuts, and he was sure that mew had never seen a video game before, which would explain her fascination. However, there was a line she had crossed which just seemed like utter rudeness to Jack.

"Mew, are you ok?"

Mew's face was completely blank. Jack was starting to get extremely annoyed. It was strange that he was offended that Mew wasn't talking to him, especially considering his feelings towards her a few months previously. Still, as he pressed down on the off switch he felt that some conversation was exactly what he needed.

As the screen went black, Mew blinked back into conscious thought. Disappointed, she looked at Jack as he stood up from the television.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?"  
"Mew, if you like watching me play video games so much then why don't you try it yourself? Actually playing them yourself would be more fun for the both of us!"

Jack nearly covered his mouth in shock as he realized that he had just shouted in Mew's face, which he should have known from past experience was never a good idea.

Mew's face began to twitch as a devious, angry smile stretched across her face.

"What was that Jack?"

Jack found himself stuttering uncontrollably as he tried to find the words he needed to apologize. "Mew… I…. didn't….. I'm… s-s-s-sorry about…"

Ignoring him, Mew casually reached down and picked up Jack's game controller, before pointing it at him and placing her paws over the buttons.

"Mew… what are you doing?"

"Jump!"

Before Jack could say anything his legs kicked off the floor, sending him into the air, before landing badly on his new tail. "Ouch! Mew, stop that!"

"Forward roll!"  
Once again, without warning and acting completely against his will, Jack leapt forwards and rolled across the floor, stopping directly at Mew's feet. Jack slowly looked up at her, taking in the devilishly cute look in her eyes as she caressed the controller in her hands.

"Now, let's see what else we can do with in this game….."

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter is short but hopefully it showed you all that I'm still her and I'm still writing. I hope you enjoyed it – please review :P


	22. Chapter 22

'A pink-haired teenage girl walks on from the left, sporting a mew's tail and large pink mew's ears. She's carrying a poke ball in her left hand.'

"Hey there guys! I decided to try out my old human form again; neat, huh?"

'Mew throws the ball onto the ground, which bursts open. S Pichu silhouette appears and then materializes.'

"Ok Mew, what on Earth was that for. I woke up in there!"  
"I just thought it'd be fun being a trainer for once."

"But why did _I_ have to be the pokemon?"  
"Because I own you and you have no choice. Now, let's get onto answering the reviews."

Well, I know you wouldn't just, die off without telling anyone, right? I mean, I haven't posted anything in a while, but I'm still here trying to keep up with reviews! :) That shows something, yes :)

And we're off again! Hmm, I wonder what video game he was playing... Will it factor into what Mew's doing? It seems as she's using First-Person controls... and the Console game itself indicates it is a pre-fifth generation First-person RP/Adventure game... Or so I guess :) I could be way off (as I often am).

"...Actually playing them yourself would be more fun for the both of us!" That was a Kodak moment. And a little piece of blackmail. Or is Jack finally getting to like playing with Mew? lol :) Such a sadistic little angel Mew is...

"I wouldn't call her an angel…"

"Quiet Pichu! I don't think Jack was really paying any attention to what he was playing. He remembered it from when he was quite young after all. Or it could just be that my little pokemon here doesn't pay enough attention to details."

"And yet you're so good at torturing people."

woot, it's back, it's back! finally, I wonder if jack is going to get trapped in a video game now. but What form is he in, is he a mew, that's what I'm thinking.

"Yeah, Jack's a Mew. But as for what's going to happen next, I'm afraid my lips are sealed."

"You're just making it up as you go along aren't you?"

Jack should have been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl!  
(lol, great chapter)

"He died before it came out, remember?"

"Very upsetting…"

i just read the whole story and now i cant wait for the next chapter! i love the story line and i hope mew doesnt use her 'magic' on any more reviewers! you can count on me to keep reading!

"Better you than me mate."

'Mew grins slyly at the audience.'

"Well, I _do_ need some more pokemon if I'm going to be a trainer."

'An eerie silence creeps over the stage. I slowly start backing away as Mew gets ready to throw the poke ball again.

" 'Gulp' enjoy the next chapter guys!"

* * *

Jack was sweating horribly as Mew playfully dangled the controller around in front of his face, daring him to beg for mercy. "Come on Jackie-poo, I thought you like video games!"  
Jack tried to speak, but found to his horror that his mouth wouldn't move to let his words out. He tried moving towards the door, but none of his muscles would respond, as if his whole body had become some kind of statue. He knew that Mew would be reading his mind as she always did, and so he let out a huge psychic scream at her "Mew, what on Earth is this?"  
Ignoring him, Mew floated casually towards the games console, pausing before removed the disk. "This game looked fun, but I don't think it's really my kind of thing."

Mew seemed to be pondering the situation, trying to think of what would be the best way to 'punish' Jack. The frozen mew looked at his tormentor, completely terrified, yet strangely curious about what she would be doing next. It was as if Jack was testing to see if Mew still had some creativity left in her.

Looking from the disk, to Jack, then back again, Mew clicked her fingers happily, which, by now, Jack knew was her way of saying 'I've just gotten an inhumanely fun idea!'

Mew brought the disc up in front of her eyes, focusing on it as hard as she could, blocking out everything else in the room. As jack stood there, motionless and unnoticed, he decided that if he was going to get a chance to get out of this game, now was it.

The former human had, after a few small adventures in Mew's world, been granted the form of a pokemon that most suited him. To his surprise, he had become a mew which, although it came with its advantages, had been quite troublesome for him. He had had trouble walking with the small flat legs he now possessed, he could barely pick anything up with his new paws and his tail was so awkward that it was nearly impossible for him to sit down without feeling uncomfortable.

The worst thing though, was the fact that Mew kept dropping subtle hints to him about what he would be able to do once he realised his powers as a mew. He had seen first hand how amazing_ her_ powers were and he could never imagine himself ever being able to do any of the things _she_ did. Still, as he stood there, unable to move, he realised that if he ever needed his powers, now as it.

Making up his actions as he went, he tried to banish any fearful or angry feelings from his mind. Almost immediately he felt his shoulders relaxing – the spell was wearing off! Not daring to get overconfident, he began slowing breathing in and out, or as well as he could in his present position, with his outer body still frozen. Soon, he could feel his chest moving up and down again as his lungs continued their work.

In a few minutes his upper body was free of the spell. He looked over to Mew, who was still completely focused on the game disc, and a feeling of relief welled up inside him. All he could think about was how great it would be to be free, which somehow seemed to make the process of freeing himself go much quicker. Could it be that the extent of Mew's powers came from how happy she was? Was it the same for him?

Regaining feeling in his feet, he slowly tiptoed towards the door, again finding it difficult to walk. He looked up; the door seemed so far away. If he tripped then Mew would catch him for sure!

"Maybe I……. no…….. Could I?"

Jack stopped, his breathing completely relaxed as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. As he stood there, he did his best to completely clear his mind. As a great feeling of serenity welled up inside him, one word began to echo through his thoughts.

"Up."

His body began reacting instantly. First, a tingling sensation swept down his tail, followed by a strange feeling of weightlessness. Jack didn't even need to look down at the ground to check; he could feel himself beginning to levitate.

"Forwards!"

As he began floating towards the door, Jack felt sheer excitement welling up within him. All of a sudden, his powers seemed so clear to him. He felt as if he could do anything! He reached out for the door knob, tasting sweet freedom from whatever sadistic game Mew had planned for him.

Then, as always, his dreams were shattered.

"Uh-oh, looks like there's been a change of plan Jack."

Jack's heart seemed to deflate instantly as he heard Mew's words. "Looks like someone's going on a little _adventure._"

Physically shaking in mid air, Jack turned to face Mew, expecting to see that same old evil face gleaming at him as it always did. But, to his surprise, he saw nobody there. Before he could even breathe out a relieved sigh though, the television suddenly began to glow a distinctly bright, luminous yellow.

Sensing immediate danger, Jack tried desperately to focus on getting away again, but just as quickly as he had been flying away mere moments before, he now felt himself being pulled steadily backwards; towards the television!

"No!" Jack shouted as he frantically waved his arms around, as if that could possibly do anything to help.

"_Player one is entering the game."_

Jack tried to think of a reason, any reason at all, why this couldn't possibly be happening. There was no way he could actually be entering a video game!!

He was panting heavily as he felt himself seeping through the cold glass front of the television, into this unknown torture. What could Mew have meant by 'adventure?' Whenever she used words like that, it always meant masses of trouble.

Jack despaired as he realised that only his hands remained in the room. He did what he could, trying to grab the sides of the television in an attempt to pull himself out, but whenever he felt himself getting even the smallest grip, the pull of the TV seemed to increase.

With what felt like a huge, desperate tug, Jack felt himself falling backwards at an incredible velocity, quickly losing sight of the room he had just been in. As he fell through the winding portal, millions of thoughts rushing through his mind about what could await him at the end, all he could do was scream.

* * *

As the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned into what felt like hours upon hours of falling, the bright yellow portal seemed to dim in colour, taking on what looked like a tinged blue quality, losing its glow as he fell. As the portal around him changed, the sensation of falling seemed to increase, adding weight loads to Jack's terror.

Then, all of a sudden the air around him seemed to get colder. Gulping, he threw his weight forwards, rolling so that he was falling face first. He looked down as the portal around him grew lighter once more. In the distance he could just make out what looked like a long strip of green.

His head twitched faster than a fly's as his view darted around everywhere. It was strange, but it looked as though he'd missed the potion where the portal ended and what looked like a clear blue sky began. Jack began to realise how his altitude must be the reason for the cold temperature, as well as a certain fact that finally made him snap.

"Wait, if I'm falling from the sky then that means……. MEW!!"

Looking back on the experience, Jack knew that he could have saved himself a lot of trouble. But, as he dropped through the air like a lead weight, heading towards the ground below, thoughts of flying to safety, calling for help telekinetically or attempting to transport himself didn't even occur to him.

His heart began to thunder like a church bell inside his rib cage and within minutes he felt as though its intention was to escape his chest completely, busting through in an attempt to save itself from the same fate he was about to suffer.

Feeling as if the end was near, Jack closed his eyes. He passed out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Jack's vision was terribly blurred as he blinked back into consciousness, feeling the comforting warmth of a fire where had expected to feel the cold wet earth. He shook his head and sat up; feeling rough bed sheets sliding down his legs as he did so. He sat still for several seconds waiting to feel the pain that the fall should have cause him. "Where am I?"

"Oh, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake young one!"  
Jack looked around, hoping to find his saviour so that he could extend his thanks. Whoever it was, they must be pretty incredible to have saved him from that fall!

The dizzy mew found himself in what appeared to be a small stone thatched cottage, hardly furnished aside from the bed he was sitting in, with a small fire at its centre. He swerved his legs over the side of the bed, still trying to find whoever had helped him, but to his surprise he found himself completely alone. He couldn't have imagined the voice, could he?

"Wow, I must've hit my head harder than I thought!"

Suddenly, Jack felt strange warmth near his right ear, as if a fly was buzzing around it. Getting extremely agitated, as he usually did around insects ever since the incident that had lead to his demise, he raised his hand to swat it away, only to feel a sharp pain on the back of his neck, as if someone had just poked it with a welding torch.

"That's for trying to swat me, you jerk!"

Starting to get extremely confused, Jack took a deep breath, and then climbed out of the bed, onto the cold wooden floor. "Ok, I didn't mean to scare you; just tell me where you are so I can thank you for saving me!"

As if on cue, Jack heard a very high pitched, feminine sigh behind him. "Just turn around you pink jerk!"  
Feeling a sense of both curiosity and fear, Jack slowly turned his head. Buzzing around in front of him was what looked like a tiny ball of green light, no bigger than a fire fly. Jack had no idea whether or not this…. Thing…. Could really be talking to him, but having already spent a while amongst the unexpected and outrageous, he wasn't about to dismiss it as nonsense. If it _was_ talking to him, he may as well try talking back. After all, if there really wasn't anyone else there, nobody would see him talking to himself, right?

"Umm…. What _are_ you exactly?"

If the ball of light _had_ been the one talking, it wasn't bothering anymore. At first Jack felt as if he was going insane again, but then it occurred to him that maybe, just _maybe, _it was just something he had unwittingly forgotten: manners.

"_Please_, would you like to introduce yourself so I can thank you?"

Instantly perking up, the ball of light slowly flew towards jack, letting out a high pitched sound that sounded oddly like a giggle. "See, isn't the world a much better place when we remember our manners?"

As the light got nearer and nearer, Jack did tried to focus on it. He leaned his head forwards, squinting as he tried to make out the shape in the centre of the light. What he could make out looked like a small fly, with strange features resembling that of a toddler. Somehow she looked familiar…..

"I'm the owner of this crude little house you've found yourself in. Still, it's seemed a lot bigger since you arrived."

Feeling slightly insulted, Jack felt himself staring at the stranger with a raised eyebrow. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The strange insect said nothing as it flew closer and closer, stopping as it came within reach of the tip of Jack's nose. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now though, we've got work to do."

As the insect girl hovered there, Jack finally began to recognise her. A few years ago, she had been unreal to him as Mew would have been. A legendary pokemon that nobody had seen in centuries; a pokemon that few were sure even existed. As realisation filled jack's mind, the insect girl let a large smile grow from her tiny lips.

"I'm glad you finally recognise me."

Jack let out small, awkward laughs as the tiny celebi promptly took a seat on the edge of his nose. This, he thought, would turn out to be something that Mew would be giggling about for years to come.


	23. A message from the author

Hey guys, this is a slightly older SatAMNerd15 here to tell you the story of why I just deleted 'Mew and the fourth wall'.

Well, to be perfectly honest, although I could have continued the story I think it would have been too similar to the original 'In Mew's World', and I think that I was going a little too far with the whole transformation thing. Also, if Mew really was in the real world i think it would be more interesting if she was clueless about it, rather than being the 'all powerful babysitter'.

However, I _do_ have a better idea for the future of the stories. I've got a new plot line in mind for a similar story, and if I can get enough points I may create an interactive about Mew on another website (although to do so i need to get enough 'points' or something because apparently i can't make one without letting other people make their own chapters, which i wouldn't mind them doing except for the fact that there are some really sick people on this website and i need to give them ten of my own points for each chapter they make - why can't they have an interactive option on this website?)

Sorry I haven't done anything in a while, but I thought I should let you guys know that I didn't delete it because I'm quitting.

The _actual_ next chapter for 'In Mew's World' should be along soon.

Good bybe!


	24. Chapter 23

'Humanoid Mew walks in from the left, holding onto the hand of a small child with scruffy blonde hair, who from the looks of things couldn't be more than seven, despite a familiar look about him. He's wearing a navy blue sweater that's clearly too big for him, with one sleeve coming over his free hand, and yellow shorts.'

"Hey there guys! I guess it's been a while since this little guy here submitted a real chapter, eh? Well, guilt finally got the better of him!"

'The child looks up at Mew and blushes. He certainly looks guilty.'

"I suppose you could say that, although I did try several times to write a new chapter. It's just that each time I couldn't get into the swing of things. This time I really pushed myself, as I wasn't about to leave you guys with nothing after months of promising _something_. So, here are some answers to your review-ahh!"

'Mew sits down, pulling the child with her and crossing her legs around him as she begins to read from a sheet of paper.'

1. Dark Lugia 249  
2009-08-05 . chapter 23

luv yur stories... saw da idea about johto adventure in your  
reviews (mew walks up behind me and hit's me with a pan) (with anime swirly eyes) nighty night falls over mew drags me away... regains conshisness as a baby Arceus WTF

'Mew grins.'

"I certainly do love my legendaries, but not nearly as much as anime swirly eyes!"

"Thanks for the kind review Dark Lugia!"

2. Bored out of my head  
2009-01-31 . chapter 22

I FINALLY read your story! i`ve been reading this for a while now and i think it`s great! I hope you will continue to update this story!

can you have a dratini in this? (i like dratinis)

"So do I…."

'Mew grins at the child and suddenly her body begins to elongate. Her arms begin to retract into her body as her skin takes on a completely pink colour, aside from her new white underbelly. As she finishes her transformation into her own version of a dratini, she wraps herself around the child, leaving only his head poking out of her snake like embrace. She happily gives him an Eskimo kiss, before a sudden burst of pink smoke appears. As it clears, things are back as before, with the child looking around, as if he doesn't believe what has just happened.'

3. BYoshi1993  
2008-07-25 . chapter 22

Hey this is a wonderful story. I surprised by how you have such a small amount of reviews for a story this great you should have at least a thousand. =] Well I can't wait to read the next chapter, best of luck with your writing. -Michael

'The child smiles.'

"I'd probably have more reviews if I updated this story more. Still, thank you for your kind words."

"Well, that's all we've got time for right now guys! Let's get out of her hon."

'Mew lifts the child to his feet and begins dragging him away. Just as they are about to leave, the child tugs her. She stops, looks at him and he whispers to her. She nods happily, and he turns towards the audience.'

"Ok guys, this is just a reminded to the kind reader who donated his points to me on :

I could not create the story as somehow even with your generous donation I still don't have enough. As you can probably guess from my lengthy absence, I wasn't willing to spend a lot of time online working to gather more, and so it only feels right to offer to return them to you. I apologise for not emailing you directly, but my inbox has not been emptied for a considerable amount of time and as such it would take so long for me to find it that my eyes would probably melt from prolonged exposure to the computer screen. If you would be so kind as to contact me I will gladly return your points.

To the rest of you, please enjoy the next chapter!"

(The first person who can tell me what the tower scenario is based on wins a prize).

'Mew grins at the audience and takes the child off as curtains begin to open.'

* * *

The celebi sat with her legs stretched out, fluttering her wings at Jack's eyes. He couldn't help but notice as she sat there, that with her curved head and bold white wings, that from behind she looked sort of like an upside down face.

"Are you stupid or something?" she giggled, as if he had been thinking out loud.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as she jumped up and turned around to face him, balancing on his nose with the grace of a ballerina.

"Another psychic, I take it?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual.

Celebi appeared to ignore him and began to walk up the bridge of jack's nose, stopping on the top of his head.

"So, why am I here, exactly?" he asked.

He heard Celebi take a deep breath and tell him to go outside. Shrugging, and getting another telling off for nearly sending his little hitch hiker off balance, he walked towards the door, poked his head out and looked around. The house stood on a small, lushly green hill that to Jack's surprise seemed to be a single island in a sea of ugly brown. The entire land around it was completely barren, void of any plant life, even the expected cliché of a dead tree or tumbleweed. Jack wondered it it could be any more miserable compared to the warm hut he had woken up in, when he suddenly felt a drop of rain on his nose.

He felt Celebi sliding down his nose to sit on her previous spot.

"This place used to be nothing but green forest."

Jack, tired of being treated like a bus, lifted his paw to his nose, which Celebi reluctantly accepted. He looked down at her, glad to be doing so for the first time since their initial meeting.

"So what happened to it?"

As if on cue, a bright flash suddenly illuminated the sky. Jack looked up to see a broken, contorted structure, sticking out of the barren mud in the distance. Jack could faintly make out a simmer of torchlight at the top.

"She's back then."

"Who's back?" he asked.

Celebi looked up at him, a feeling of sudden dread on her face.

"Why, the dark witch, of course."

What did she mean by 'of course'? Was he supposed to guess that there was a dark witch or something? Jack felt the rain begin to hasten up and, fearing for the tiny celebi, he began to turn back towards the house, when suddenly he felt himself stopping.

"What are you doing?" Celebi asked.

"I'm going back inside. I don't think it's safe for you out here."

He heard Celebi giggling.

"What do you mean? I'm completely safe from the rain in your hunter's cloak."

Hunter's cloak? Jack looked down and gasped to find he was wearing what looked like an old brown curtain with sleeves. He ran his hands over it; suddenly it felt so normal, as if he had been wearing it the whole time. As he pondered this, Celebi flew behind him, swiftly dragging a hood up over his head and taking shelter within.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You've been wearing it the whole time. Don't you remember? You told me you had been hunting for a spearow that had been terrorising your village before I found you. You sounded so brave that I chose you to help me with the witch!"

'What on Earth is she talking about?' he thought to himself.

As Jack began to run her story through his mind it suddenly began to make sense. Of course! His miltank had all been scared away by a fearow and its gang! When he went into the woods to stop it, he had taken up in its talons and had been whisked away into the air! _That_ was when he fell!

"Umm…. Of course…"

"And you agreed to help me in exchange for me giving you a weapon to take care of your fearow forever!"

"Yeah…. Why not?"

Jack's head was spinning. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that all of this was complete nonsense, but it all seemed so real. He was compelled to play along, even if he was adlibbing what appeared to be a bizarre script.

"And how was I going to help you again?"

Celebi grunted inside his cloak.

"By getting rid of the witch that wrecked my land and took my powers!"

Jack winced as she screamed her answer. Did she have to do that whilst she was sitting right next to his ear?

The rain began to come down hard, and although he pressed Celebi to let him return inside with her to wait for a brighter day, she assured him that one would never come as long as her adversary remained in her tower. Jack looked up again at the frightening structure, and then began trudging along through the thick mud that slowly began to gather around his feet.

The road before him, if you could call it a road, seemed long and never ending. It was an endless sea of brown, with a mere thimble on the horizon for his destination.

Jack quickly remembered his problems with balance in this new body as the terrain became worse. He looked towards the tower, but no matter how far he walked it appeared to be just as far away as ever. To his own surprise, he began to wish Mew was with him. She could generate a bubble to protect him from the rain, or fly him straight to the tower, or restore Celebi's powers in a heartbeat. Where on earth could she be?

_A change of plan_ is what she had told him before he had been sucked through the television screen. What could she have meant by that? Was this some kind of twisted vacation while she dealt with some other matters?

He continued his walk, assuring himself that the tower could be little more than a few kilometres away. After a while he began to hear soft snoring coming from behind his ear, and guessing that he was finally safe in his thoughts, free from any nosy psychics, began to mentally reach out to the one person he knew could help him avoid what ever was about to happen.

As it turned out, the walk took a lot less time than expected. Jack had looked away from the tower for one moment, only to look back the next and see that what looked like half the distance had vanished. Needless to say, it lit up a spark of optimism inside of him and he swiftly quickened his pace.

He wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

Standing at its bottom, Jack stared up at the tower in horror. It was a gargantuan structure, towering over him as if he were a Caterpie standing at the bottom of a mountain. The crooked bends in its design that he had noticed before were even more pronounced now. It would go up one way and suddenly take a sharp turn to the right and continuing up again, before taking another turn the left; so many times that Jack's head began to spin just from looking at it. The structure looked as if it may fall over at any time, and the firmness of its stance made Jack come to the conclusion that it must have supports at least a mile deep in order to keep it up.

He brought his finger up next to his ear and began to gently prod the sleeping Celebi, trying as hard as he could not to squish the insect sized pokemon.

"Huh… what? Are we here?"

Clearly without a sensible thought in his head as he stared up at the structure, jack nodded firmly, sending a suddenly terrified green light shooting out of his cloak and into the side of the tower. Quickly seeing his error, Jack reached out to take her in his paw. Celebi's eyes were spinning in an oddly cartoonish fashion, but aside from that she seemed to be ok.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Celebi quickly regained her composure, glaring daggers at Jack before flying back to her previous position behind his ear.

"I've been through worse. Are you going to stand here in the rain all day or are you going to go inside?"

'You didn't hit the wall_ that_ hard.' Jack couldn't help but think to himself, hoping that Celebi was still too dazed to read his thoughts.

Jack looked around for an entrance, quickly spotting a huge door. It was a dazzling orange that easily shone through the bleak weather. Jack was in complete disbelief that he hadn't noticed it before; partly because of its colour and partly because it was big enough to easily take up two stories of a normal house. It was as if it had appeared simply to accommodate Celebi's wish to enter the building.

A grand silver knocker stood at its centre. "What a pointless place to put something like that." thought Jack, considering that you'd have to be a giant to reach it.

He timidly walked towards it, as if expecting it to bite him if he tried to open it. Eventually he reached it and, taking in a deep breath, began to push.

Nothing; it was stuck fast. Jack couldn't make it move at all with his flimsy mew arms. Having said that, he doubted that twenty fully grown humans could have pushed it open even an inch.

"Celebi?" he asked. "Do you know how I open it?"

Celebi yawned, as if she were preparing to go back to sleep.

"The witch may be an evil, malevolent creature, but even she understands basic manners. Simply use the knocker."

Jack cursed himself for feeling it was silly before, somehow feeling that irony had saw fit to punish him once again.

"But it's so high up!"

"So? You're a _mew_ aren't you? Just fly!"

Jack's heart did a back flip as she said that. Was she insane? He had only flown once before, and that had only been a few inches off of the ground! How had he done it before? He remembered thinking 'up' and then rising, then thinking 'forwards' and advancing, but that had been to get away from Mew. He had thought of how much he wanted to escape her, and it had worked to an extent, but this was different! He didn't even want to be here!

"Well?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Jack was slowly learning just how much of a little madam she could be.

"You can fly can't you? Why can't _you_ do it?"

"Well, let's see: One, I couldn't lift the handle if I tried. Two, I'd be sent crashing down to the ground by the raindrops. Three, you just sent me crashing into a wall and I don't think it's currently your place to ask me to do anything!"

Jack's paws clenched in frustration. He looked up at the door knob. He wanted to be rid of this place, of this annoying celebi. Well, not annoying; maybe rude, or pushy. He just wanted to be away! He wanted to be back in Mew's tower, where he could just fall asleep anywhere because everywhere felt like a pillow! He wanted to be warm! He wanted to ask Mew what the hell was going on!

Anger began to well up inside him. He was sick of Mew always doing this to him! Why couldn't she just let him know what she was going to put him through?!?! Why did she have to take such a sick pleasure from all of it?!?! He wished he could find her again, just so he could make his thoughts clear.

"UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

At once he shot into the air as if he had been fired from a cannon. Seemingly doing everything by instinct, he focused on the door knob and shot towards it. He held up his paw and willed himself to take hold of it. Suddenly a huge blast of blue energy shot from his hand, swiftly wrapping itself around the knocker. He motioned his paw to slam the knocker into the door and the energy followed suit, swiftly banging it into the orange wood.

Finishing, Jack willed himself down to the ground again, only stopping for breath once he felt the cold mud on his feet again.

He stood there for what must have been ten minutes, his anger gradually fading away, until he couldn't remember the thoughts that his sudden rage had clouded.

"Did I do that?"

He heard insane chuckling from behind his ear.

"Whoa! What a ride that was! I sure can pick em'!"

Jack looked at the door. Sure enough, it began to slide open, pushing masses of mud to one side and revealing the insides of the tower.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Still shocked at what he had just done, Jack began to walk timidly forwards into the open door, leaving the rain and the mud behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, about a mile below him, another small mew had also just arrived.


	25. Hey watchers

Hey watchers!

Now I know none of you have any hope left for this story, which is understandable, so I thought I'd let you know about another mew story that's currently in progress. It's by Banjoboy5, and so far it's pretty damn sweet. So go check it out!

.net/s/6188202/1/The_Mew_Toy

Seriously, he's probably thought about the plot a lot more than I did when I wrote my story (not that I didn't put a lot of effort in back when I was updating regularly). I enjoyed writing it for a time, but I think I've moved on, although I may update one day.

Mew: So, does this mean you don't want me as a room mate anymore?

Me: Room mate? You kidnapped me!

Mew: Aw, you liked it though.

Me: ….

Mew: Are you blushing?

Me: … No.

Mew: I think someone's blushing.

ME: T_T

Okay, if anyone ever wants to use my characters or anything feel free. For now though I'm going to concentrate on my studies.


	26. Chapter 24

The audience falls silent as a cloaked figure emerges. It looks around, before giggling manically. There are a some sounds of panic as she figure reaches a pink paw towards her hood, and pulls it back to reveal a grinning yet seemingly dirty pink face.

The audience sounds confused, and the figure takes a mirror out of her cloak. She looks at her face and gasps before blushing.

"I guess I've let my looks go since I last left the castle. Geez, when was that? Like, July of last year? I guess I should freshen up!"  
The pink figure takes hold of her cloak and shakes it around. The soft fabric is suddenly enveloped by thin black plastic, which begins to encircle the figure, hiding her from the audience's eyes. They hear her fingers click again, and what looks like a rain cloud suddenly appears overhead. It unleashes a torrent of water, soaking the audience. They can just barely hear the figure's voice singing.

"… in the raaaaaaiiiiiinnnn. Just siiiiiinnnnnnging in the raaaaiiiiiinnnn!"

All of a sudden the downpour stops, and the shower curtain vanishes, revealing a clean, perky and completely revitalised Mew.

"Hello there everyone! My word, it's been a while hasn't it? Now, my writer recently received a review for this story. He was surprised that people were still aware of it, and he decided to try picking it up again. I do hope you can forgive him for abandoning all of you for the sake of his 'grades' or whatever they're called."

Mew motions to her side, where a column of smoke suddenly appears. As it rises away, what looks like a huge soot covered bottle can be seen. Mew grins at the audience, and the downpour begins anew, washing the soot away to reveal what looks like a very distressed pichu sitting at a type writer.

"You've learned your lesson, right sweetie?"

The Pichu nods. Mew clicks her fingers and the bottle vanishes.

"Now, for the sake of tradition I'll be answering a few reviews before beginning the story."

HALOID12345 said:

"Yay another chapter!" "Oh and Mew, you better not even try changing me into a pokemon!" Pulls out a Spartan Laser and points it at Mew. "Seriously, don't even try it!"

"Oh the youth of today."

'Mew snaps her fingers and summons a BFG 9000. She swings it around and points it towards you.'

"You feeling lucky, punk?" she says with a devilish grin on her face.

AwesomeChef said:

It took me a good 4 hours of reading to catch up to this (nonstop) so I could find out what was going to happen next and I find... this. Now, if you need me, I will be cutting my wrists in the corner, waiting for the next chapter.

Mew gasps and zaps you. Your wrists suddenly heal up, but look a little pinker than usual. Your body feels like it's melting as your limbs begin to fade away.

"You'll be staying as a ditto until I think you're safe on your own! Chefs certainly shouldn't misuse knives in that way. What would Sanji say?"

All of a sudden the bottle reappears, with the pichu pouting at Mew.

"Did you just make a One Piece reference? Mew, we've gotten through 24 chapters and now you soil my work by mentioning one of the worst animes of all time?"

Mew glares at me, blasts the bottle with energy and laughs as it begins to fill up with champagne.

"You shouldn't base your opinions of the show on the dub, and for the record I am allowed to be a fan of other media. I've discovered so much of it since you broke the fourth wall!"

YOSHIKIRB said:

Are you kidding? That's what I just read right before I found this! HOPE IS SOMETHING THAT IS... uh... I just lost my train of thought. Anyway, I like the story, keep it up.

"Oh don't worry about that. This little pichu may have other problems to worry about…" Mew says as the bottle levitates and begins to shake back and forth. "But I'll make sure you get some more chapters to read soon."

Awesomesauce4 said:

I think I can use your character for a brief crossover, is that OK?

"That's fine, but please be careful. I'd hate for Jack to end up in a story about Twilight or something."

The pichu squirms in frustration as the pressure in the bottle begins to build up. Mew clicks her fingers, and he reappears outside of it. She pats him on the head and he begins to shrink.

Pokeprincess4213 said:

I am from the us and my friends and i want to make a mew story as crazy as yours! (just so you no, we are ALL fire type starters, we agreed!) _ buybuy4now

"Well, I always like to read these kinds of reviews." The Pichu chirps.

Mew sighs.

"That's only because positive feedback makes your head swell up like the stomach of a greedy snorlax!"

Mew picks up the pichu and holds on to him tightly. She nods at the bottle, with suddenly swells to a huge size. The very ground seems to shudder as it shakes. Mew jumps onto the cork and lies face down. Two straps suddenly appear, fastening her and the pichu securely to it as it begins to move.

"That's all for now! I hope you all enjoy the story!"

Mew winks at the audience as the cork bursts from the bottle, sending mew and the pichu flying off into the air.

* * *

There are a lot of different explanations for insanity. Some people are traumatized, some people have mental deficiencies, and some people are just weird. There are also good and bad kinds of insanity. Some kinds are even referred to as creativity. Still, it is very rare that someone will take any of this into account when they are confronted by something which they would really call insane, even if you're used to the weird and wonderful.

The lone mew clicked her fingers and her travelling cloak vanished: there was no need for it here. She could hear the crackling and feel the pleasant warmth of a lit fireplace, which very nearly put her at ease, until she looked around the room.

"What the…"

She cautiously floated forwards, trying to take in her surroundings with as clear a mind as possible: she was in a square stone room, adorned with portraits. She couldn't help but find it strange to see such elaborate paintings in a room with such basic décor. Oddly, whist most of them were filled with images of pokemon and humans, the others simply contained a generic yet detailed forest background, as if they were waiting for occupants. Disturbingly, the eyes of the paintings didn't seem to follow her as she moved. She would briefly look away or blink, and find that the same painting that she had just been staring at was now looking away from her. This room was so unnatural: there was no way that the creator of this world was responsible it.

The furniture of the room was what really made the fur on the back of her neck twinge though. It was scattered randomly, with several tables overturned and many chairs turned to face a wall. They all seemed to have no clear consistent theme or design: each piece seemed to be designed for the sole purpose of being out of place with the one next to it, and each one made the mew feel uneasy. She turned around several times, certain to have heard something moving behind her, only to find a table or chair suddenly out of place yet completely motionless.

This room really gave her the creeps.

"Maybe I should take some of this stuff home to Jack!" she thought merrily.

Mew smiled in the knowledge that she had arrived at her destination safely. Her journey had, for once, been strenuous: she had learned of this place at the moment of its creation and yet it seemed to have taken her three times her usual travelling time to get here, as if someone had been consciously hindering her. She knew of only one person who was close to capable of doing so, which gave her hope as she pressed forwards. She was certain that this room had been created by this world's unwelcome occupant.

She noticed a wooden door and began heading towards it, when suddenly she felt a chill. What had been an occasional rustling turned into a chorus of excited movement as the furniture began to shake with anticipation. It seemed that Mew had been noticed.

"Hmmm. I didn't expect you to realise I was here so soon, honey."

Mew flew towards the door with a big grin on her face. She flicked her paw and the door swung open. Mew happily muttered 'thank you' as she prepared to leave, but as she did so her expression fell.

She emerged in what looked like a huge warehouse littered with gigantic versions of the furniture that Mew had just seen in the first room. She sighed in frustration, but knew well enough how to play her prey's game.

She stuck a paw in her mouth and used the other to pinch her nose, then blew as hard as she could. Her arms and legs seemed to inflate as her face went blue. As she paused to catch her breath, she couldn't help but giggle at her new proportions. She looked like some kind of headless balloon animal! She repeated herself, and with one final puff her head and tail enlarged to match the rest of her body.

"I'm not playing the 'maze game' with you, so just come out already!"

White smoke began to rise up from the floor in front of Mew. She grinned, ready to face the person she had come for.

"Are you ready to come home then sweetie?"

The smoke began to turn pink as Mew was able to make out a figure amongst it. It was short, about the size of a ten year old child, and the figure seemed to shake with a nervous excitement. It had been so long since she had been in the same room as Mew. She had been hiding from the pokemon for a while, yet she couldn't help but feel glad to see her, particularly given what she had wanted to do to her since their last meeting.

"I won't be returning just yet, Mew. It wouldn't feel right returning to the castle before I've added you to the collection I intend to display there."

The figure stepped forwards: she was a young girl, in a pink dress and a cosplay clafairy hat. From her appearance she may have seemed cute and innocent to an unsuspecting bystander, but had Jack seen her, he would've screamed.

"How about you let me take you to join your friends?"

The girl suddenly fired an orb of energy at Mew, who expertly span and knocked it away with her tail.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to insist on you coming home with me, Luck."

* * *

Jack tried to calm himself as he and Celebi entered the crooked tower. He felt a strange energy rushing through him. It felt like a mere fraction of the power he had just experienced, but still it scared him. He had no idea that he was capable of manipulating such a force, and the fact that he couldn't control it made him feel a danger to himself, not to mention Celebi.

"Please, just get your head straight." Celebi insisted

A sudden, deafening thud brought him back to reality. He no longer felt the chill of the weather on his back, and as he turned around he saw that the door had slammed shut.

"The witch doesn't like visitors. I imagine that entrance won't be there for much longer."

"Umm.. Ok then… We'll still be able to leave though, right?" Jack shuddered. He had enough experience with virtually omnipotent beings to know that it paid to have a definite escape route in mind, not that he had successfully found one in the past.

"Oh sure, but first we need to get control of the castle back." Celebi chirped confidently.

Jack sighed. She made it sound so simple.

Having lived with Mew, Jack was used to grand structures. Mew's castle seemed virtually limited, after all. He had expected something impressive from the scale of the building outside, and he had to say he wasn't disappointed. He was shocked by the height of the room he was in. It seemed to take up the entire tower, although the crooked architecture made it difficult to spot the ceiling.

What really impressed him were the divine imagers that seemed to adorn the walls all the way up. On his current level he was surrounded by a beautiful rural landscape. He felt as though he could fly off through the meadows that seemed to stretch on forever in every direction, and found it hard to believe that the image was false. Higher up the image merged with a cloud scape. He glanced up to the first crooked point, and was amazed to see a glorious yellow sun taking staring proudly down at him.

"This place is beautiful!"

He could hear a disgruntled 'humph' in his ear. Celebi didn't seem very impressed.

"Yes, I made sure of that when _I designed_ the place! No come on, let's continue!"

Jack sighed: nobody ever let him have his own fun. He looked around the room, only to find that there didn't seem to be any other doors, or even a flight of stairs.

"How are we supposed to get up there?"

Celebi darted out of his cloak and glared at him.

"Did your parents ever teach you to be a mew or what? Why don't you just fly?"

Jack returned her gaze.

"Because I don't know how to fly properly and I don't really like the idea of getting halfway up this building and then causing us to fall!"

"You'd be the only one who fell! _I_ know how to fly, because I'm not an incompetent baby! What happened to the strong hunter who swore he'd help me?"  
Jack stood back in shock. He felt dizzy again. It suddenly seemed strange that he didn't know how to fly. What was he afraid of? Hadn't he been adept at it for years? Wasn't he completely prepared for this? What was wrong with him?

"I… what's happening to me?"  
Jack sat down and tried to clear his head. He tried to imagine the whites of the walls in Mew's castle: how calming they were and how comfortable he could be in the room, but for some reason it all just seemed so far away, as if he had dreamt it.

"I'm sorry."  
Jack looked up, staring at Celebi as she drifted down and landed on his nose.

"I'm not sure why you don't remember everything, but that's no excuse for me to be yelling at you. If you want, we can rest here for a bit."

Jack felt it difficult to concentrate as she spoke. He felt as though his thoughts were being rearranged by invisible hands. He was Jack the mew. He was the best hunter in the region. He had been born and raised in a small village in the forest. He had been attacked by a spearow and had agreed to help Celebi on her quest. It seemed as though these thoughts were being forcefully pushed into focus, as if his brain was trying to insist that it was all real.

"I can… go on…"

Celebi smiled and flew back into his cloak.

"Okay then, onwards and upwards!"

Jack focused: 'onwards and upwards! Onwards and upwards!'

He focused his thoughts and will on flying. He was a mew: Celebi was right to reprimand him for forgetting so simple an action as flying. He gazed at the fields and the clouds, and tried to focus on as high a point as possible. Straining his eyes as he began to float, he noticed the beginnings of a third illustration: what looked to be a scape of a huge, pure white room. For a brief second he felt a comfort as he gazed at the room. It was as if a loving warmth were enveloping him and making him feel calm. As he got higher, he noticed the finer points of the illustration: patterns along the lower half which looked oddly like pillows.

It was then that the comfort evaporated. A sudden realisation hit Jack, and the clouds in his thoughts vanished.

"Wait a second!"

He lost his focus and fell on his tail. A buzzing around his ear alerted him to Celebi's frustration at the sudden shock.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Without answering, Jack reached into his hood, grabbed Celebi and held her in front of his face.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're trying to convince me that I'm someone I'm not, but whoever designed this castle knows the real me."

Celebi began to struggle in his grip.

"What are you talking about? It's the witch! She's trying to tamper with your mind!"

Jack's anger wouldn't fade. He knew something was wrong, but as Celebi protested her innocence he began to doubt himself again. He was stuck between two situations that seemed so real, yet Celebi's just seemed right.

"No… this is all wrong."

Celebi managed to get herself free in Jack's confusion and flew out of his grip. She hovered above him, waiting for his next move.

"My name is Jack and…"  
He looked in her eyes: she looked genuinely scared of him.

"And I don't think this world is real."

Celebi shuddered as Jack pointed to her with an accusing paw.

"I think all of this is just false!"

Celebi looked shocked at Jack's words. A single tear fell from her eye, and the room around them began to shake.

* * *

Luck raised a hand and the furniture around the room came to her like a group of pets obeying their master. Mew gracefully hopped backwards and landed on a grand red armchair. Luck took her own seat and brought a table to sit between them.

Mew knew she had to choose her words carefully as she looked Luck in the eye. She hated to admit it, but neither of them was really famous for their tact.

"Now, sweetie I know you've been having a lot of fun by yourself but…"

"How is my little pichu doing?"

Mew giggled at Luck's reply. She snapped her fingers to summon two cups of tea, taking one for herself as she pushed herself far back into the cushioning of her seat.

"He was never _your_ pichu. He passed your trials, remember?"

Luck pouted as she took a sip from her own cup. She had hoped that gloating wouldn't be a part of this discussion, or at least that she'd be doing all of it herself.

"Ah yes, I remember." She remarked bitterly. "And then the two of you conned me out of a new eevee plushie before I could even introduce myself to him!"

Mew couldn't help but be surprised by Luck's frustration. She had never known her to be so short tempered. The rest of the furniture in the room began to scurry away in light of the growing tension. It really had been a long time since the two girls had been in the same room together, but neither had forgotten the vices that had separated them in the first place, and their civility would only ever go so far: even Mew had her limits.

"Well, you should know that Jack and I won't just let you take our friends away." She chirped, feigning patronisation as Luck's anger grew. "You really would do well to come back home with me. I'm willing to forgive you if you come quietly."

Luck shook her head and stood up. She stared into Mew's eyes as she would a bitterly estranged parent.

"I think this conversation is over, you pink simpleton."

She turned to walk away, only to find Mew staring her in the face. Luck had always hated Mew's fondness for teleportation.

"I don't think so." She chirped. "You won't be leaving my sight again, and you certainly won't be getting a shot at adding this world's pokemon to your collection!"

The girl smiled cutely and raised her right arm. She began to wave her hand, and the furniture began to converge on Mew. Out of the corner of her eye Mew could have sworn to have seen her armchair beginning to sprout what looked like the tail and wings of a charizard.

"You think you can stop me?" she boasted. "If you couldn't even find me before, what makes you think that you can stop me now?"  
Mew clicked her fingers and the furniture vanished. Luck gasped as Mew raised her paws, ready to accept the challenge.

"I gave you your powers, little lady, but I never gave you permission to misuse them the way you have been doing. I'll be taking you home and disciplining you no matter what you do and as for _my_ little pichu…"

Mew grinned as Luck's hands began to glow. This _would_ be an interesting mission.

"By now he'll be halfway to saving his new friend from her delirium."

The two of them prepared their attacks when all of a sudden the room around them began to shake. It felt as if the castle had been uprooted as the walls around them shook back and forth. Mew tried to reach out to Jack and warn him of what was happening, when suddenly she realised what had been done.

Jack had made a crucial mistake. He had revealed something to the creator of this world, and now its very structure was responding to the creator's confusion.

As Luck began to grin, and ceiling began to cave in, Mew realised the full extent of what had been done.

"Oh Jackie…" she sobbed. "What did you tell her?"

* * *

Mew: So that's it? You make these people, and pokemon, wait for months and this is all they get?

Me: Hey, at least I'm _trying_ to get back into the swing of things. Aren't you glad that I'm writing about you again?

Mew: Well of course I am but we didn't even see any decent transformations or magic!

Me: But you did the growing thing with the thumb and the nose pinching and-

I wince as Mew pinches my nose. She clicks the digits on her free paw, as I slowly begin to change. My entire body shrinks as my arms and legs reform. I land on all fours, and my skin begins to turn a shade of light blue as a short tail sprouts from my rear.

Mew giggles and begins to float backwards, still keeping hold of my nose. I try to move forwards, but my legs won't move. I try to look down and see what looks like fake fur spreading along them. Instead, my nose is stretching!

Mew: 'I know a little phanpy, yes I do. He's small and cute and he looks like…'

I suddenly let out a huge sneeze as my body morphs into a smooth round figure. Mew lets go of my nose and flies over my head. She dabs me with her tail, following with a soft stroke on each ear, as if she is painting a clay model.

She summons a mirror, and I see red lines emerging where she used her tail, completing the changes.

Mew: …You!

She clicks her fingers again and I fall to the ground, motionless.

Mew: And you can stay like that until you write another chapter!

Mew playfully pulls my new tail, which retracts before slowly moving back to its original position.

Me: How can I write another chapter when I can't move? Can I even speak without you pulling my ta-"

My voice fades as the tail reaches its original position. Mew giggles hysterically and picks me up, before flying away.


	27. The search for a successor

Would someone like to continue this story?

It's been a long while since I've done it. I still use Mew as a character in online rps with people (since I wrote this I've happily become a part of the furry community) but I've never gone back to these stories. I know which way this section was going to go, and some day I may even finish it, but if someone wants to carry on writing this story (by which I mean the In Mew's World story in general, not this specific story arc), please feel free.

Mew would keep you as a lovely pet forever in gratitude.


End file.
